Saga IV: Broken Trust, Vicious Betrayal
by Divine Arion
Summary: Sequel to Forever Bound. The Wesker twins, Albert and Audrey, are continuously caught up in an never-ending web of deceit and despair. Yet when one is in love with their greatest enemy, would they risk betraying the world for their own desires?
1. Chapter 1: Dismantle

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Welcome to third installment of my Resident Evil fanfic. Please be sure you have read Saga I - Prelude to a Legacy and Saga II - Forever Bound so you understand fully what is happening up to this point.

Welcome back to all my previous readers and reviewers and hopefully to all those potential readers.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Resident Evil Saga III - Broken Trust, Vicious Betrayal

Chapter 1: Dismantle

After the demise of Jacques Reno, all funding for HCF research and military divisions had ceased to exist.

An anti-terrorist group known as BOA, Biohazard Opposition Association, became aware of HCF's illegal activities and began snuffing out all persons involved.

Chairman of the HCF China Branch Yu Chen knew of BOA's future plans for raiding his company and ended up committing suicide to prevent interrogation and imprisonment.

The remaining CEO of HCF, Mortimer Hahn, fled to an abandoned medical production facility secretly owned by alliance member, Ozwell Spencer.

In charge of protecting Han was Morpheus Duvall, who had been fired from Umbrella after failing to fulfill his duties at the Dead Factory in Raccoon City. However this was merely just a ruse. Morpheus was in fact one of Spencer's top agents in charge of spying on Umbrella employees, current and former alike.

Due to this situation, Albert was determined to recover the last bit of the HCF data Hahn had escaped with. Within the data, it included both his and Audrey's involvment with the company, which was something Albert could not risk getting into the hands of BOA nor Spencer.

Based on some reliable sources, Audrey was able to trace Hahn's footsteps to an abandoned medical production facility along the coast of Bay of Biscay in southwestern France.

XXXXXX

Upon joining BOA, Chris truly believed his chances of tracking Wesker would increase a hundredfold. However each time they managed to get close enough to him, Albert was already ten steps ahead of their plans.

Since the Rockfort Incident, Claire had taken refuge with her brother, Barry, Jill and Carlos in their small house just outside London, England. Rebecca Chambers had returned to the United States branch of BOA to assist in the viral research division.

All except Claire served in BOA. Barry served as a weapons specialist and commanding officer, and the remaining three served as Special Operatives. As for Claire, she headed off to London University to study Clinical Pyschology, where she could eventually aid people in recovering from post traumatic war occurances.

XXXXXX

February 5, 2000

A black military Jeep came to a halt in front of a large abandoned compound. Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield made their exit from the vehicle and peered out at the building in the distance.

Windows were shattered, poison ivy and weeds had grown up along the concrete walls, white paint had peeled from the moldy wooden doors, and the grass was nearly a foot high.

"Chris, are you sure about this?" Jill remarked, while unloading her equipment from the vehicle. "It doesn't look like anyone's been in this place for years."

"Agent Donovan reported that if something ever happened to HCF, the survivors would flee to this location to escape their enemies," Chris replied. "Besides, we've already checked up on this location. Someone is still paying for the electricity and water to be run at this place. They've got to be here."

"It just seems strange. Why wouldn't Hahn try to escape from the country?"

"BOA froze his assets in the bank and stock market," Chris replied while strapping his gear to his body. "I'm sure the man probably doesn't even have enough money for a pack of gum."

"Do we know how many soldiers he has on hand?" she asked placing her Beretta and combat knife into their respective holsters.

"From what I heard, he has at the most thirty soldiers. But that shouldn't be a problem for us."

"I agree. I think this is going to be a much easier job than we anticipated."

"I hope so. I'm really looking forward to getting a holiday after this is over."

XXXXXX

HCF CEO Mortimer Hahn had lost track of how many times he had paced the confines of the filthy office. His greasy grey hair and stubbly beard signaled the man hadn't seen a shower in awhile. His charcoal grey suit and bright blue shirt was horribly wrinkled from being the only means of clothing he had since going into hiding.

"This is ridiculous!" the elderly man hissed. "How the hell did they discover our location?!"

A tall man with long silver hair and pale white skin eyed the older man from the doorway.

"Mr. Hahn, I suggest you not worry about this," the man stated.

Hahn came to a halt and shot him a nasty look.

"Morpheus, you damn well know we don't have the man power to defend ourselves against the BOA!"

Morpheus Duvall stepped further into the room; his long black leather trench coat and silver mane of hair whipped up behind him as he gracefully made his way over towards Hahn.

"We don't have the manpower?" Morpheus Duvall remarked slyly.

"Yes!" Hahn shot back. "The BOA will show no mercy once they are able to infiltrate the main branching point!"

A devious smile spread across Morpheus's lips.

"If that is what you truly believe…Then allow me to show you my personal one man army," Morpheus said.

Hahn furrowed his brow, not liking the man's comment one bit.

"What do you mean?!" Hahn demanded.

Boots tapped slowly on the marble flooring from outside the small office. Soft maniacal laughter reverberated off the cold concrete walls in the corridor.

"What is…?" Hahn stated, his voice hestitant.

The laughter grew louder as the unknown person entered the office. When Hahn made eye contact with the person, his face became masked with fear.

"Dear god…" Hahn whispered as he backed away in horror. "It's a…It's a...!"

The mysterious being began to encroach on Hahn causing the elderly man to back away.

"W-What are you doing?!" Hahn shrieked. "Get away from me!"

"As of this moment, Mr. Hahn, your alliance to Lord Spencer has expired," Morpheus explained with a sinister grin.

Mortimor Hahn's hand connected with the wall behind him, signaling there was no where else to run to.

As the unknown person's shadow engulfed him, the manical laughter filled the room followed by the sound of a sickening squelch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How's that for an opener?

So Morpheus is actually working for Spencer. Perhaps he is another member of The 9th Order.

Yet who was that individual that just murdered Hahn?

You shall see soon enough.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank everyone for their reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

* * *

Chapter 2: Infiltration

An HCF soldier shone his flashlight down the darkened hallway. It was deadly silent aside from the quiet patter of the mice that scurried along the soot laden concrete floor.

"Nothing here to report," he said into his radio.

He brushed aside some cobwebs and continued his way down the destitute hall. When he arrived at the main intersection of the corridor, a sudden scratching noise caught his ear from the hall to his right.

_What is that noise?_

He raised his AK47 rifle and cautiously approached the darkened hallway.

_There's not supposed to be anyone else here…Hopefully it's just a damn rat…_

As he stepped further into the hall, the scratching suddenly ceased. The soldier came to an immediate halt, having a bad sensation about venturing any further.

_Shit…Something doesn't seem right about this…_

He flashed his light over the walls and doors until his light blurred past two figures standing in the darkness.

He shrieked in absolute horror, and dropped his flashlight.

"W-Who's there?!" he demanded. "I will shoot you if you do not identify yourselves!"

A set of red and yellow piercing eyes suddenly glared back at him from the darkness.

The soldier's face became masked with terror and quickly went to pull the trigger.

One of the figures dashed forward, and quickly smacked the gun away from the soldier. With the man now unarmed, the person seized hold of the soldier's throat and snapped it like a twig. A sickening gurgle escaped the man's lips and his body twitched until death settled in.

"I think that's what you call excessive force there, Albert," Audrey directed towards her sibling.

Albert released his hold on the soldier. His limp body slid from his fingers and connected with the tiled floor with a loud thud.

"I consider it to be one less pathetic life to worry about as far as I'm concerned," he replied. "However, there may be more of them to deal with. I'm sure Spencer figures Hahn is someone worth protecting."

"But only for his research, correct?"

"Exactly, that's why need to get to Hahn quickly to recover the data," he said. "In order to do this, I think we should split up to cover more ground. I'll head upstairs to search for Hahn. You keep an eye on the BOA. If they begin to get too close, find a means to distract them. Whatever you do, do not be seen. We don't want them to know we're here."

"No problem," she said. "I'll take care of it."

"If you have any problems, call me on the cell."

"Okay," she said.

With that said, Albert and Audrey separated. Audrey headed to the down the northern hall past the labs, while Albert continued towards the west to reach the branching point.

XXXXXX

A male technical specialist sat at the large computer station, gazing boredly through the security footage throughout the facility. A soft bleep emitted from his computer, drawing the man's attention back to his monitor.

"What the…" he muttered while clicking through the video feed. "How in the world did they manage to get to this point without us being aware?"

On the survelliance footage, members of BOA were currently blasting through the reinforced metal door leading to the labs.

He clicked through another video, so see the numerous bloody corpses of his comrades scattered throughout the facility.

"What the hell? Who could've done this?" he wondered.

The door to the computer room slid aside as Morpheus made his entrance.

"Status report," he requested while stepping over to the control panel.

"Sir, the BOA are currently attempting to infiltrate the front sector to the laboratory," the specialist replied.

"How many?" Morpheus asked.

"At least twenty from the Special Ops Division. All are heavily armed, Sir."

"There's nothing to worry about," Morpheus stated calmly. "It will take them a good amount of time before they will reach our area."

"That's not all though," the specialist added.

"Oh?"

"I just checked through the surveillance footage from the residence and lab sectors. The security team has been pretty much been wiped completely out!"

A soft growl escaped Morpheus' lips.

_Who in the world could that be? And how do they know about this facility?_

The computer bleeped once again, signaling that the BOA had successfully breached the lab door.

"Sir, BOA has breached!" the man exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"Order for all of our men to uphold their positions!" Morpheus hissed. "If BOA manages to get too close, I will send Eris can deal with them!"

XXXXXX

Audrey entered an area containing another set of abandoned offices. Desks, computers and cubicles still occupied the rooms, but it was clearly evident from all the dust and cobwebs that no one had been in the building for quite some time.

Based on their scouting reports, the French government had threatened to shut down the facility when the officials had discovered the building hadn't been up to safety code. Spencer had attempted to bribe them, however they threatened to raid Umbrella worldwide if anyone accepted the money offer. As a result, Spencer shut down the facility and used it as a hideout for anyone in need of its use.

In the upper floors of the lab, she heard a deafening boom emitting from the lower floors.

_They must've broken through…_

She peered over the railing and gazed down at the bottom floor. She heard the sound of men barking out orders and the rapid tapping of heavy booted footsteps off the concrete floor.

_Hm, I wonder if Chris is here…Can't say I wouldn't be disappointed if I saw him…_ she thought with a smile.

XXXXXX

In the room containing the mainframe computer, the specialist honed the surveillance camera in on where Audrey and Albert were currently located. Audrey was rushing down a dimly lit corridor, heading straight for the branching point. Albert was currently dispatching a few of Morpheus' men, and was mere feet away from entering Hahn's office.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this," the specialist directed towards his commander.

Morpheus stepped swiftly over to the computer monitor to see Audrey and Albert at different locations of the facility.

A wicked smile suddenly spread across Morpheus' lips.

"Well now, the rumors are true," he said eagerly. "The Wesker siblings are alive after all. Interesting…"

"What should we do, Sir?"

"I believe I'll pay dear old Albert a visit," Morpheus said with a chuckle. "I'm sure he's here to collect the research data from Hahn. How disappointed he'll be when he reaches his destination."

"And the woman?"

"She's not a threat at the moment. I'm sure Albert ordered her to get rid of the BOA. She'll be a useful distraction to them."

The computer specialist clicked through more video feed to find surveillance footage of Chris and Jill casing a hall that was only a floor directly below them.

"These two are entirely too close to our location, Sir. Should we do something about them?"

"I'll inform Eris to finish them off. The poor thing has been yearning for a fight."

"Of course, Sir."

A delighted smile spread across the silver haired man's lips. "Oh, how wonderful it is. Here I thought the day couldn't get any better."

* * *

Oh boy, things are starting to heat up! Will Audrey confront Jill and Chris? Will Morpheus get to Albert before he manages to get the data? Who the heck is Eris?

Please R&R, but no flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Compromise

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and/or adding me their alerts/favorites.

* * *

Chapter 3: Compromise

With his gun ready, Albert quietly turned the handle of Hahn's office and pushed the door open slowly with his hip. The room was dark aside from the light emitting through the dusty window. A horrible stench crudely invaded Albert's sensitive nostrils, making him cover his nose and mouth with his arm.

_Ugh, what is that?_

As he stepped further into the room, he saw blood splattered on the wall, floor and large filth ridden desk.

_What in the hell is going on?_

Albert cautiously moved towards the desk, and saw a bloody arm poking out from behind the desk.

_Shit…Don't tell me…_

When he stepped around the desk, he was utterly disgusted by what he saw.

Former CEO of HCF, Mortimer Hahn, lay on the marble flooring in a pool of crimson red blood. He looked like he had been put through a grinder. His entire body literally had been cut to shreds and were scattered in bloody heaps of flesh, tendon and bone.

_Ugh, that is not very pleasant._

"Freeze!" a man's shrill voice cried out.

Albert heard the distinct sound of guns cocking and booted footsteps rush into the room.

_Aw, damn…_ Albert thought immensely annoyed.

He slowly raised his hands to his sides and turned around. Before him was a tall man with flowing silver hair accompanied by a group of heavily armed soldiers.

Albert smiled, immediately recognizing the man that stood before him.

"Morpheus Duvall, it's been a long time," Albert said in mock pleasantry.

The silver haired man sneered at him in disgust.

"As I recall, you were killed when the Spencer estate exploded," Morpheus remarked. "But it appears you're still alive…in more ways than one."

Albert quickly darted his eyes around the room, searching for a means of escaping.

_Damn! This floor is too high to jump out the window…But I can't risk getting pelted by bullets…Got to think of something fast…_

"What are you doing here?" Morpheus asked firmly.

"I believe that's none of your concern," Albert replied in a sharp tone.

"Oh, indeed it is," Morpheus corrected coldy.

"I came here to check up on my dear friend, Hahn," Albert explained. "But it appears I was too late."

"Yes, how unfortunate for Mr. Hahn," Morpheus said callously. "However, I know that's not the real reason you're here. You came to get the data."

Albert smiled. "You know me too well."

"What makes you think I'll just hand it over?" Morpheus said, just itching for Albert to threaten him.

_All right, Albert. All you have to do is bargain something with this prick…Something he could never resist…_

A sudden devious thought surged into Albert's mind like lightning.

_No, don't even think about it!_ His conscious screamed. _You can't!_

He completely ignored his inner thoughts, becoming enticed by what was brewing through his mind.

_Yes…That's it…He would never refuse that… _he thought cruelly_._

"My patience is wearing thin, Mr. Wesker," Morpheus growled.

"How about you and I make a business proposition?" Albert suggested.

Morpheus raised a suspicious brow.

"Business proposition?" he asked.

"All I want is the data from HCF," Albert stated. "In return I can offer you the perfect weapon."

Morpheus rubbed his chin, becoming intrigued with the offer.

"What kind of weapon?" he inquired.

Albert's lips twisted into a lopsided grin.

"Audrey," he answered.

Morpheus widened his eyes in disbelief.

"You'd consider giving me your sister?" he asked in surprised tone.

"Of course," Albert said reassuringly. "I have no need for her."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?" Morpheus said, narrowing his eyes.

"Morpheus, I've always been a man of my word. You know that."

The silver haired man continued to eye him suspiciously.

"There's a tracking device in my front left belt pouch," Albert added. "The signal is patched straight into her cell phone."

Morpheus gazed at a soldier near him and motioned him to retrieve the object. The soldier complied and cautiously approached Albert. He quickly searched into the designated area and pulled out the small device. The soldier returned to Morpheus and handed the object over to him.

"Go ahead," Albert said. "Try it out."

Morpheus silently complied and clicked on the device. A computerized map of the facility popped up on the handheld device. A red dot blinked continuously, honing in on a moving target down towards the branching point of the facility.

Morpheus grinned, anticipating the moment he would get his hands on Audrey.

"Very well," he said. "I accept your offer."

He snapped his fingers signalling one of his soldiers towards him.

"Give him the disk," Morpheus ordered.

The soldier dug into his utility belt and pulled out a compact disk. He stepped over to towards Albert and held out the object for him to take.

"Excellent," Albert said accepting the compact disk. "I hope we can do business again in the future, Mr. Duvall."

"I'll be sure to consider it," Morpheus remarked, signaling for his men to step away from the doorway.

Albert cautiously moved towards the door, keeping his gaze on them at all times. When he was safely out of the room, he took off down the hall in flash, completely disappearing from sight.

"Sir, what should we do about the information?" a soldier questioned. "Spencer will not be very happy about this."

"It's all right," Morpheus explained. "We have something even better than the data."

"The woman?"

"Yes, I want Squadron A01 to investigate those pesky BOA agents, and Squadron B01 to track Miss Wesker."

The soldiers gave a quick salute and made their swift exit from the room.

"What a wonderful treat," Morpheus said with a smile. "Spencer will be immensely pleased when he hears of this discovery."

XXXXXX

It had been nearly an hour since Audrey had last seen Albert. She tried several times to get in touch, but each time he either ignored her calls or there was a loss in the signal.

She had witnessed the soldiers attack Chris and Jill, and chose to go after Chris instead of further investigating the BOA.

Her conscious told her that it was foolish to care for the man, but her heart spoke differently. She could no longer deny the fact she was very attracted to Chris, perhaps to the point she was actually falling in love with him.

That moment they had crashed into each other at the police station, she knew there was something about Chris Redfield. Something so special…So passionate. From their brief interaction, she could tell he had a wonderful heart. It was a trait Audrey always found so endearing in a man.

_But could he ever truly love someone like me? I've slaughtered countless number of people for my own selfish ambitions. How could anyone love such a beast?_

_

* * *

_What the heck was Albert thinking?!

Poor Audrey. It's not looking well for her at the moment.

Please Review, but no flames.


	4. Chapter 4: Investigation

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank everyone for their spectacular reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites.

* * *

Chapter 4: Investigation

Chris and Jill slowly ventured down the darkened hallway.

"Let's split up to cover more ground," Chris suggested. "I'll search the hall at the next bend, while you take this one."

She nodded. "Sure, just be careful."

Chris offered her one of his charming smiles. "You know it, Jill. Catch up to you in bit."

With that said, he journeyed down the hall and disappeared around the bend.

Jill cautiously approached a light oak door, and slowly turned the handle until the door popped open a bit. With her foot she kicked the door open fully and cased the room with the flashlight on the barrel of her Beretta.

The only thing to occupy the room was a sea of cobwebs and mice feces. She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped over to a filth encoated shelving unit.

Jill swiped a large navy blue book off the shelf and flomped the object down on a nearby table. The dust resting on the book swept up and harshly invaded Jill's lungs. She hacked and fanned her hand about, trying to disperse the soot cloud around her.

"Ugh, how long has it been since someone's been here?" she wondered aloud.

As Jill flipped open the thick blue book, she failed to notice the shadowy figure sneaking up behind her.

"My god! How could these people do such a thing to those poor animals?!" Jill exclaimed while gazing through the BOW reports.

As Jill went to turn the page, she felt a sharp pinch in the side of her neck. She gasped loudly and desperately tried to reach for whatever was sticking into her neck. As her fingers found the dart lodged, the drugs began to take effect.

The world seemed to become silent around her as her weakened body connected with the dirt laden flooring. Her eyes darted about the room, searching for her attacker. However, her vision fogged until she was met with absolute darkness.

XXXXXX

After searching the first two rooms, Chris failed at finding any significant data on Umbrella.

As he exited from the lounge, he caught a flash out of the corner of his eye. He immediately raised his defenses and snapped up his gun.

_What the hell was that?! Was that a person just now?!_

He flashed his light down the hall and cautiously approached the area.

_It can't possibly be Jill or anyone else from BOA…Perhaps it's an HCF soldier…_

He ventured around the left corner to find the hall completely empty.

_Maybe it was just an animal…_

The shadows suddenly moved and quickly took off further down the hall. Chris felt his heart skip a beat, not expecting that action that had just occurred.

_Damn! I have to be more careful!_

He moved closer to the right wall and wearily approached the right bend leading to the next corridor. When he peered around the bend, he saw the hall was once again unoccupied.

_Either they're playing tricks on me or the person is trying to flee…_

He made his way into the hall, keeping his gun always ready incase

Suddenly, a soft beep caught his ear to the left. A faint red light flashed from within the darkness, averting Chris full attention towards it.

_What is…OH MY GOD!_

His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was staring at. Pure adreneline surged through his body, forcing himself to lunge forward as the C4 detonated.

He felt the hot flames brush against his skin and smoke stab at his lungs. The concrete on the walls burst and splintered all around him. Something hard connected with his right temple. Pain flooded his mind, causing his legs to give out from beneath him.

He collapsed to the floor, feeling the pain from his temple rush down his back.

_No! How could I let this happen?! They tricked me!_

He struggled to put weight underneath him, but succumbed to the pain that coursed through his spine.

_Shit…This isn't good…_

His head slumped to the floor as he felt exhaustion and pain weaken his body.

_Have to…stay awake…_

His vision began to darken until everything went black.

XXXXXX

Audrey froze as her sensitive ears picked up on the deafening boom.

_That was a bomb!_

She sniffed the air, and smelt the lingering odor of the explosion's smoke.

_It's nearby! Just a few corridors east of here!_

She quickly took off down the hall to venture for the source's location.

_Chris…I hope something hasn't happened to you…_

XXXXXX

The last bit of the ceiling crumbled away and rolled down the debris pile to where Chris lay prone.

He furrowed his brow and softly moaned as he began to regain consciousness.

_Ah shit…It's like a truck ran me over…_

He opened his eyes and weakly pushed himself up to his hands and knees. The concrete powder stung his lungs as he slowly crawled from the collapsed structure. Small cuts and gashes bled from beneath his clothing on his arms and back.

_Great, what have I gotten myself into now?_

As he got to his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

_Aw, hell. I must've screwed up my back from that…Just lovely._

As he straightened up, a loud crack emitted from his lower back. As painful as it was, it was also very relieving.

_Well, it still hurts like hell, but atleast that damn pressure is gone._

He dusted the grimy substance off his clothes and glanced around at the collapsed hall.

_Well, there's only one way to go now._

He snatched his handgun off the floor and proceeded down the empty stretch of hall.

XXXXXX

As Audrey rushed down the corridor, the stench of the C4 was still lingering in the air.

_Please don't be Chris! Please don't be Chris! _She chanted through her mind.

As she rounded the bend, she was immediately stopped by a wall of shattered cement and twisted metal.

_Damn! I've got to get to the other side!_

XXXXXX

Chris carefully opened the metal door leading into the transport bay. He peeked into the large utility warehouse to see a group of armed soldiers carefully guarding a large boat outside in the dock.

_It should be easy enough to sneak past them…_

He crept into the large room, and stepped down the grated metal stairs to floor below. He slipped behind the packaging machines to make his way over to the large door on the opposite end.

The soldier's radio suddenly bleeped, causing Chris to freeze instantly.

"This is Squadron C01," the soldier stated.

"Have you seen any signs of the enemy?" a deep male voice cracked over the receiver.

"No," he replied. "We've been fine so far."

"Excellent, we will be leaving our post in a matter of ten minutes."

"Understood, Sir."

_That's my cue to get the hell out of here_, Chris thought.

He snuck his way around the machinery and swiftly exited through the door on the opposite end.

* * *

Goodness, what happened to Jill?! Let's hope she's all right!

And Chris…Hopefully Audrey will get to him before something bad happens!

By the way, Eris will be making her debut very shortly, teehee.

Please Review, but no flames.


	5. Chapter 5: Discord

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and for adding me to their alerts/favorites. I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Discord

As Chris quietly escaped through the metal door, he found himself in a large, filthy stadium like structure. He was currently on the lower level which was surrounded by high, cracked concrete walls and a hard dirt floor. The upper level of the stadium housed the seating area with soot laden chairs. Sunlight peeked down through the shattered stained glass dome ceiling.

He ventured forward to the large door on the opposite end, hoping it would lead him eventually back to his comrades.

A soft giggle suddenly echoed in the room, causing Chris to come to an immediate halt.

"Who's there?!" he demanded. "Show yourself!"

The giggle suddenly grew louder.

"Oh, looky looky. Who's the lucky one to fall into my trap?" the voice uttered with a devilish laugh.

Chris whipped around, searching desperately for the person's location. He saw someone on the second floor leap out from the darkness and land on the dirt floor about six feet from him.

"Greetings," a female voice spoke.

Chris fixated his gun on the person's head.

It was a young woman dressed in a form fitting black leather outfit. The outfit was zipped up to about where the girl's cleavage began. At her waist, the clothing loosened like a coat and ran down to her calves. There was a large slit that ran from the waist down to offer an easier means of movement. A black ammo pouch adorned the girl's waist and a FN P90 was strapped over her shoulder. Black leather boots and gloves were sported on her feet and hands respectively. Her face was shadowed beneath the hood attached to the outfit.

The only portion of her face that was visible was below her nose. Raven black poked out from her bangs and slightly on the sides. He noticed her skin was slightly tanned, though it was hard to distinguish her exact ethnicity. She was very petite in body type and stature being no larger than 5'2" and weighing no more than about one hundred pounds. Her voice was a bit high pitched and her body appeared slightly undeveloped, meaning she couldn't be that much older than sixteen.

"You must be from the BOA," she said.

"Who are you?" Chris asked firmly.

The young girl snickered like a giddy little schoolgirl.

"I am Eris of Lord Spencer's Ninth Order," she informed proudly.

"The Ninth Order?" Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"You mean you haven't heard of us?" she asked, rather surprised.

"Unfortunately, no," he answered flatly.

"Well then, allow me to get you more acquainted," she said.

Her jaw suddenly clenched and her body slightly trembled, causing Chris to raise his guard. Within seconds, he suddenly felt something crawling up his pant leg.

_Geez, what a time for an itch!_ he thought annoyed.

The tickling increased on his legs causing Chris to divert his attention downward. His eyes widened in horror at a small horde of several huge black spiders crawling up his leg.

He shrieked and instantly jumped away.

"Jesus! What the hell?!" Chris shrieked while swatting the football-sized creatures off his legs.

"Aw, I thought you'd want to get to know my babies," Eris giggled darkly.

Chris growled and aimed his gun at Eris' forehead.

"All right, I'm not joking here, kid!" Chris warned. "Do not test me!"

The comment made Eris grin more evilly.

"I'd like to see you try!" she mocked.

She immediately snatched up the FN P90 strapped over her shoulder and unleashed an array of gunfire upon Chris. He quickly sprung into action, his legs pumped furiously as he dove behind a nearby piece of fallen concrete.

"Now now, you can't go hiding on me," Eris cooed. "We just got to know each other."

She pulled the trigger on her weapon again and hammered the concrete slab where Chris was hiding. Several pieces of cement crumbled away, decreasing the perimeter of Chris' hiding spot.

_Shit! I'm a sitting duck here!_ He thought with his heart racing.

"If you won't come out, I'll flush you out," the young girl declared.

Her body suddenly began to slightly quake once more and warm sensation began to course through her blood stream. In an instant, the horde of spiders went into a frenzy to search for their attacker.

Chris peered around the corner of the slab to observe this strange behavior.

_What the…Is she doing that?_

The spiders began crawling feverishly towards his position.

Chris' eyes widened a bit. _Shit…Gotta move!_

The BOA Agent darted out from his position. He fired off a few blind shots before diving behind another nearby slab.

Eris laughed at his effort when each bullet whizzed by her, missing her body completely.

"How pathetic. Here I thought you could offer me some kind of challenge."

A vicious smirk plastered across her face.

"I'll just have to sick my babies on you. You look like a tasty enough morsal unlike that old fuck Hahn."

A chill ran down Chris' spine, knowing damn well what she was referring to. He snapped his head around the slab to see a sea of black creatures crawling towards his position.

_Shit! Here they come!_ Chris thought horrified.

"Don't worry. You'll die from their poison before they even get under your second layer of skin," Eris stated callously. "Think of it as a mercy killing."

She unleashed a wicked high pitched laugh that reverberated off the walls of the arena.

"I suggest you stop," a sultry female voice said from behind Eris.

"What?!" the girl uttered in surprise.

She whipped around to see a pissed off Audrey standing directly behind her.

"Who the f-?!" Eris stated only to have Audrey's fist slam into the side of her face.

As the young girl went sailing, the spiders immediately ceased their attack.

Eris slammed violently into one of the walls several feet away, causing the concrete to crumble on top of her from the impact.

"It's a good thing I got here in time," Audrey proclaimed.

Chris removed himself from his current position and gazed at the older woman, completely baffled by her sudden appearance.

"Audrey…" he stammered. "Y-You're here?!"

"Hello, Chris. You know, we've got to stop meeting each other like this," she remarked with a charming smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Meeting an old friend."

"Is your brother with you?"

"Yeah, but I haven't heard from him in a while. I'm starting to get worried about him."

Suddenly, Eris unleashed a loud vengeful scream and pushed herself out of the wall's rubble.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" she screamed.

Audrey merely smirked in response to her anger.

"My my, that's a nasty tongue you have," Audrey remarked.

Eris growled and snatched up her fallen FN P90 from the dirt floor.

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" she uttered in a shrill voice.

She raised her weapon and unleashed another wave of machinegun bullets. Audrey lunged at Chris and safely pulled herself and him behind a steel structure. The gunfire bounced off the steel and pierced into the floor around them.

"Well, somebody is a little pissed off," Audrey commented. "Who the hell is this girl?"

"Her name is Eris. She said she was a part of some organization under Ozwell Spencer."

"I'm guessing it's called the 9th Order?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he wondered, rather surprised by her answer.

"Because I dealt with these assholes before," she muttered in annoyance.

"Great," he muttered unenthused.

Eris suddenly ceased firing.

"You can't hide behind there forever!" Eris shouted. "I will drive you out!"

"So what's the plan?" Chris asked Audrey.

"Well, I can deal with her. Can you cover me so I can move in closer?"

"It shouldn't be that hard," he replied with a confident smile.

She peered over to a nearby fallen metal rafter and dashed for its location.

"Ha! There you are!" Eris exclaimed.

Chris popped out from his hiding spot and fired off some rounds from his Glock 18.

"What the-?!" the young girl shrieked.

Eris immediately ducked behind a cement block as the gunfire whizzed past her.

_Tricky little bastards! Let's see how you handle this!_ she thought.

Eris' jaw clenched as she released the aggressive spider pheromones within her body. The spiders reacted to the hormone and went into an offensive formation again.

"Give it up, kid! You're too inexperienced for us!" Audrey called out.

Eris snorted. "You underestimate me entirely too much!"

Chris peered around the side of the slab. _This might be our chance. We can utilize the arena's round structure to trap her._

What Chris failed to realize, was that the spiders were quickly encroaching on his position from behind.

Audrey peered back at him to initiate another attack. However she became utterly horrified as the sea of spiders were mere inches away from him.

_Oh god! They're too close! _

She forced her body in action and lunged for his position.

Chris averted his gaze back at her, confused as to why she was quickly approaching him.

"Audrey, what are you-?!" he uttered.

She roughly shoved him aside, causing him to skid along the ground until he landed a few feet away from her.

He gazed back her to argue with her, only to became horrified as the spiders began to leap all over Audrey's body.

"AUDREY!" Chris shrieked.

As she struggled to swat the creatures away, the spiders plunged their fangs deep into the flesh of her shoulder blade, stomach and chest. Audrey screamed in agony as the searing pain of the venom flooded through her system. She hissed in frustration and violently tossed the BOW from her body with all her might. However the BOW were able rebound when they hit the floor and went straight back to her for another attack.

_I've got to do something before they devour her! My blade isn't sharp enough and bullets probably won't cause very much damage…_

A light suddenly went off in his head.

_That's it! I'll burn the damn things!_

Chris quickly fished into his Kevlar vest for a spare First Aid Spray and his lighter. He jumped to his feet and hustled over to the horde of spiders.

"Die, you little shits!" he cried.

He clicked on his lighter and sprayed the aerosol can into the flames to create a makeshift flamethrower.

Eris' keen hearing picked up on the noise and felt a chill run down her spine.

_What the hell? Is that…?_ She thought while peering over top the concrete slab she hid behind.

The fire spread over the spiders like wildfire. A sickening crunching noise echoed through the arena as the spiders were reduced to a pile of molten ash.

Eris' eyes widened in horror at the site of her destroyed creatures.

"MY BABIES?!" she cried in dismay. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Chris lunged for Audrey and began using his makeshift flamethrower on the two remaining spiders that were still latched onto her body. The spiders emitted a high pitched screech as they fell from her body. When they reached the floor they attempted to roll over onto their legs for another attack.

"I don't think so!" Audrey yelled.

She raised her foot and brought it down hard on the foot-ball sized creature. The body instantly burst into a pool of flesh and blood under her foot.

As Chris smashed the last of the BOW with his foot, Audrey's vision began to lose its focus.

_Shit! I've been poisoned! _She thought while staggering on her feet._ This isn't good!_

"Audrey! Oh god!" Chris cried in terror.

The strength in Audrey's legs finally gave out from beneath her. She uttered a weak cry and began to collapse to the dirt floor.

"No!" he yelped. "Hang on!"

Chris frantically lunged at her and caught the injured woman in his arms. He helped rest her down on the dirt flooring and cradled her close to his chest. Numerous large puncture wounds were now evident in her stomach, back and chest; each injury bleeding profusely. The dark purple substance of the deadly poison was mixed in with the oozing blood seeping from the gaping wounds.

"Audrey! Audrey?!" he begged worriedly. "Please stay with me!"

Her skin had paled to a sickly color and she was sweating heavily from the pain. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck and interlaced his fingers tightly through her blonde tresses.

"Oh god! Please hang on, Audrey!" he cried.

"C-Chris…" she whispered, her voice strained from the pain.

"No…You can't…Don't you dare die on me," he whispered, his heart shattering as he felt her body trembling horribly in his arms.

Chris gently rested Audrey on the ground, and then shot up to his feet with his handgun drawn.

"You coward!" Chris shouted. "I guess you don't have enough guts to do your own dirty work!"

Eris snarled at the comment.

"And I guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time!" she proclaimed. "No amount of mockery can deceive me!"

A dark furious look shimmered in Chris' sky blue eye as he gazed down upon Audrey's prone form. Her chest was barely rising and falling, and a painful expression was etched into her delicate features.

_Hang in there, Audrey! She's going to pay for this!_

He peered around the side of the slab to see Eris was still in her current position.

_Here goes nothing!_

With his gun ready, Chris swiftly weaved around the various fallen structures to zero in on Eris' hiding spot.

"What's the matter?!" Eris mocked. "Don't tell me you're still pissed off because I hurt your bitch!"

Chris ignored her crude comments and continued moving closer to her.

"You should be worrying more about yourself!" she added in a harsh tone. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you for hurting my babies!"

She peered around the corner of the slab to see Chris was no longer in his original hiding spot.

She felt an unnerving feeling crawl down her spine.

_Shit! He's on the move! I should've been more careful!_

Eris darted her eyes around her visual field, seeing no flash of movement.

_Argh! Where the hell are you?!_ She wondered, growling softly.

A few gunshots pierced and ripped into Eris' left shoulder blade and arm. Blood splattered from the inflicted injury, causing Eris to scream in agony.

"Oh! You bastard!" she screamed while falling back against the slab.

Chris emerged from his hiding spot with his gun aimed at the young girl's head. She peered up at him with pure wrath gleaming in her reddish brown eyes.

"You're going to pay for this!" Eris snarled while clutching her wounded appendage.

Ignoring her threat, Chris shot back, "I want to know where Spencer is hiding!"

She snorted. "Ha! You think I'm going to give you that information?! You'll have to beat it out of me!"

_You're not getting out of it that easily!_ He thought. _Especially after what you did to Audrey!_

Chris snarled and planted another bullet into her, this time straight into the meaty flesh of her right thigh. The young girl unleashed a loud cry as blood began to gush from the gaping hole in her leg.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

She shook her head. "I'd rather die!"

_Why the hell doesn't she just give up?!_ Chris' body trembled in frustration. "My patience is wearing thin!"

"Go fuck yourself!" she quipped.

He narrowed his eyes. "You asked for it."

He pulled the trigger two more times, piercing her right shoulder with two bullets. She whimpered in pain as the strength began to leave her body.

"I'll get…you for…this…!" she said through clenched teeth.

"You won't be saying that when I throw your ass in jail," Chris declared.

Eris' head slumped back against the slab and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"I won't …f-forget…" she muttered as her voice trailed off.

As the girl lost consciousness, Chris lowered his gun.

_We'll see about that… _

_

* * *

_All right. I've rewritten this chapter many times. I pray this does not come off as too science fiction like.

If you're curious, Eris has spider DNA mixed in with the virus in her body. She does not have mind control over the spiders, but she can omit a pheromone that will trigger their aggressive behavior.

I hope that makes things a bit clearer.

So, I wonder what is to become of Chris and Audrey now.

Please Review, but no flames.


	6. Chapter 6: Ambush

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I really appreciate the feedback everyone has offered! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 6: Ambush

With Eris now out cold, Chris averted his attention back to Audrey. He rushed over to her side and pulled her weakened body back in his arms. He nestled her head into the crook of his neck and gently caressed the back of his hand along her pale cheek.

The wounds on her body had clotted and were beginning to slowly heal. However the poison was still coursing through her system, and would only continue to spread unless she had the proper anti-venom treatment.

"Audrey, are you all right?" he asked.

Her dull amber orbs peeked through the narrow slits of her eyelids.

"C-Chris…" she moaned softly.

Although relieved, he still felt a form of frustration for her reckless behavior.

"What were you thinking?!" he scolded. "Do you know how stupid that was?!"

In response, she weakly reached up and ran her hand down the side of Chris' cheek causing goose bumps form on his skin. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as she ran the tip of her long nails gently over his soft pink lips.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt," she answered.

"You know, this is the second time you've saved me," he said. "You're starting to make me look bad."

She weakly chuckled.

"I guess you're right," she replied.

She gazed deep into his eyes, getting lost in his beautiful blue orbs.

_Oh, Chris…if you only knew…just how much I love you…_ she thought.

He gently brushed the loose silky blonde hairs away from her pale face.

"I'm not supposed to feel anything for you," she whispered.

"That's right…We're enemies," he stated quietly.

He inched closer, yearning to kiss her sultry red lips.

"But I can't help myself," she admitted.

"I can't stop thinking of you," he confessed.

Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest as his mouth was mere inches away.

"Chris, I…" she whispered.

"Shh, don't speak," he uttered gently.

His lips made contact with her mouth, attacking them fiercely with a hot blissful kiss. She felt his tongue slither its way inside, and tenderly caress the soft inner sanctions of her mouth.

_Oh god…More…. _She desired, purring softly from the passionate exchange.

Audrey's body melted in his arms as she indulged in the sweet taste of the man's tongue lashing against her own.

_I haven't felt this way…This craving in such a long time…_ he thought as his heart beat furiously in his chest. _I don't want to this moment to end…Please don't let this be ruined…_

It had been a very long time since Audrey felt such security being in the arms of a man. Ironically so, she found absolute comfort in the confines of her brother's most hated enemy.

_I shouldn't be doing this…But I'm only doing what my heart tells me to do…_ her mind wondered. _Oh Chris, you don't know how many years I have yearned to be in your arms…Feel your warm soothing being inside of me…Loving me like I have always dreamt of. _

As her body began to heat up, an alluring aroma emitted from her pores that drove his manhood wildly to the very core. She could feel him harden against her inner thigh and crushed her mouth harder to show her approval.

_Yes…It's what I've always wanted…I need to stop denying my feelings for this woman… _he desired as a moan rumbled in his throat. _She may be related to my enemy…But I can't ignore these feelings I have for her…I want you, Audrey…More than you could possibly imagine._

XXXXXX

Squadron B01 quietly approached the edge of the balcony on the second floor of the arena. They peered down to see Eris completely knocked out and bleeding against a concrete slab in the western area of the arena. However their target and a soldier were currently on the eastern portion of the arena, engaging in a passionate kiss. He was unharmed, aside from a few bumps and bruises, while the woman's body had clearly been wounded by Eris' spiders.

"Damn! It seems Eris failed to detain her," the captain muttered in annoyance. "How the hell did these two manage to defeat her and those spiders of hers? Lord Spencer will not be pleased about this outcome."

"Well, it seems she managed to injure the woman though," his subordinate commented.

"True, but it's up to us now to take her out," the other man said in a gruff tone. "Get your rifle ready and await my order."

A soldier nodded and pulled the Remington 700 sniper rifle off from his back. He fished into his utility belt for a silencer and screwed it on.

"Do not make the injury mortal, just enough to weaken her," he ordered.

The sniper rested the barrel of the gun on the edge of the balcony and adjusted his scope.

"What about the man, Sir?" the sniper asked.

"Hmm, well, I'm sure Morpheus would enjoy having a BOA agent in his custody," he said. "Besides, she seems to be quite taken with this man. So take him down as well, but do not kill him."

"Understood, Sir."

"Wait for my signal."

XXXXXX

Their lips smacked softly when they finally pulled away and their chests heaved from lack of oxygen. Chris cupped her left cheek in his calloused hand and gazed upon her with affection gleaming in his sky blue eyes.

"That was wonderful," she whispered with a genuine smile.

Chris grinned proudly in response. "I agree."

She reached up to touch his face, but her vision began to lose focus once again. A throbbing sensation attacked her temple, causing her to wince in pain.

"Hey, are you all right?" he inquired, noticing the immediate change in her demeanor.

"I need to serum or herbs," she muttered weakly. "The poison is starting to affect my vision again."

"Well, I can't leave you. Those pricks will no doubt come searching for that knocked out psycho," he said. "You think you can get up?"

"Yeah, I should be fine," she replied with a slight nod.

Supporting her with an arm around her waist, he helped her slowly rise up to her feet.

The instant Audrey put her full weight onto her legs, the venom made her knees quake beneath her.

"Ugh, damn!" she cursed, feeling her legs wobble in their weakened state.

"Don't worry," he said gently. "I'm here for you."

He wrapped his other arm around the small of her back to help maintain her balance. With her body now secure in his arms, Audrey leaned forward and rested her head against his broad chest.

"So, what happens after this?" she posed. "Are we supposed to go back to being enemies?"

He rested his hand on the back of her skull and leaned in to tenderly kiss her forehead.

"Why should it have to be that way?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, Chris…" she replied, in a depressing tone. "I just have this bad feeling…"

What the two failed to realize was that the sniper had successfully focused his scope on Audrey's body. From his position, Audrey was a at forty-five degree angle, making it difficult for a straight on hit.

"I could never betray Albert, but I don't want to have to pretend either," she uttered.

"I know, I don't want to take sides anymore than you," he stated.

The laser sight moved up Audrey's back aiming in the center of her ribcage. With his target in sight, the assassin squeezed the trigger.

Audrey's keen hearing suddenly caught a soft buzzing noise quickly encroaching on their location.

_What is…?_ She wondered.

As she turned to investigate the noise, she felt a harsh blow to her left side.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips as an unknown object easily ripped into her body. Flesh and blood burst under the impact as the bullet pierced into her left shoulder blade.

Noticing the horrified and pained expression on Audrey's face, Chris instantly felt his blood run cold.

"AUDREY!" he exclaimed.

She emitted a painful moan as her knees began to buckle under her weight.

"Ch-ris…" she whimpered, while desperately trying to reach out for him.

Chris went to grab her hand, until he felt a massive blow to his right shoulder. His eyes widened in utter shock as he was knocked violently backward.

_What?! Have I… been shot?! _He thought as horror swept through his mind.

Blood oozed profusely from the tattered material on Chris' shoulder. His body screamed in agony as he fell backwards and connected with a sickening smack on the floor next to Audrey's prone body.

_Aw, hell! I can't believe this is happening!_

He attempted to get up, but the pain was so severe it hurt to even move an inch.

"Audrey…Hang on!" He yelped while trying to reach out to her.

In an unconscious state, Audrey lay on her back with her arms hanging limply at her sides. Her long blonde hair was cascaded partially over her pale sweaty face. Blood continued to slowly seep from the inflicted spider bites on her belly, back and chest.

His heart shattered as he saw her crimson red blood soaking through the dirt beneath her battered form.

_No…She'll bleed to death at this point… I don't want to see someone else I care for die!_

In desperation, he forced his body to his hands and knees and began sluggishly crawling over to her.

_I won't abandon you, Audrey… _

Pure agony flooded his system as he collapsed next to Audrey's body. With a shaken hand, he reached out and gently swept away some of the hair resting on her face.

"Please hang on, Audrey…I didn't get to tell you how I feel about you…" he whispered.

He suddenly heard a soft patter approach and gazed up to see numerous black clad soldiers rushing towards him.

As they towered over top of him, the small militia of six men each had an AK47 aimed straight at his head.

"BOA agent, you will be coming with us," their leader proclaimed. "I highly suggest you cooperate for your own well being."

"You bastards…" Chris hissed in a disgusted tone.

The leader of Squadron B01 snapped his head up and nodded to the soldier nearest to him. That man stepped forward and leaned down towards Chris.

_Damn…What now? How could I let this happen?_

The last thing Chris saw was a fist coming straight at his face.

* * *

Man, just when things were getting juicy, those guys had to butt in!

But what's to happen to Audrey and Chris now?!

Hey, where's that pain in the ass Albert?! Don't you know your sister is dying?!

And Jill…Goodness, what happened to her?!

So many questions…That I only know! Teehee! XD

Please review, but no flames.


	7. Chapter 7: Unfortunate

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank everyone for their spectacular reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites!

* * *

Chapter 7: Unfortunate

The boat carrying Morpheus, his crew, and the two captives, Chris and Audrey, began its watery escape from the facility. Morpheus leaned against the railing to watch the facility shrink in size with each yard they sailed away.

The captain of Squadron B01 approached the silver-haired man.

"Sir, we have some excellent news," he stated.

"Oh? What is it?" Morpheus asked, intrigued.

"We have taken Audrey Wesker into custody," he said. "As well as a special agent from BOA."

Morpheus grinned from ear to ear.

"Wonderful," he commented. "I'm sure Spencer wouldn't mind adding another soldier to his special army."

"We have him detained on the lower level of the ship along with the woman. At this time, we are unsure of his official rank but only know his name is Chris Redfield."

Morpheus rubbed his chin. "I've heard of that name before. I can't just put my finger on it."

"We plan on running a background check on him once we arrive at Base."

"Yes, very good. Thank you, Captain."

The soldier saluted and quickly stepped away.

"I'll tell you about them, Morphie," a high pitched female voice stated.

Morpheus turned his head to see Eris approach him. She had her hood flipped back, revealing her almond-shaped eyes, slightly round face and small upturned nose. Her raven black hair was sported in a choppy bob hairstyle. Her eyes were reddish brown, but unlike the Wesker siblings, her pupils were a normal round shape.

She growled irritably and staggered sluggishly over to him. Her wounds had been attended to and were slowly beginning to heal where Chris had shot her earlier.

"What can you tell me, Eris?" Morpheus asked.

"Well, I had successfully separated that measly little soldier from his partner," she explained. "Heh, I just knocked that bitch flat out! I was going to retrieve her body after I finished with him, but needless to say I get distracted."

"What about Audrey?"

"Well, I had that BOA Agent taken care of! But oh no! That bitch just had to show up and ruin all my fun!" the young Japanese girl whined.

"That is unfortunate," he remarked.

"Then her little boyfriend decided to butt back in and ruin everything for me."

Morpheus raised a brow.

"Wait! Boyfriend? You can tell they were in a relationship?" he inquired.

She shook her head.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, they were acting all lovey dovey with each other," she explained.

A devious thought crept into his mind, causing a sinister grin to spread across his lips.

"I see…That is wonderful information," he said. "Thank you, Eris. I will be sure to inform Lord Spencer of your contribution."

Eris smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"I always love to impress Master Spencer!" she uttered in excitement.

The smile never left Morpheus' face as he gazed out at the endless dark sea before him.

_Yes…How wonderful…I simply cannot wait to exploit our little lovebirds… _

XXXXXX

A loud voice slowly brought Jill out of her slumbered state.

"Jill! Are you there?!" said a gruff male voice cracking over the receiver of her radio.

She moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Please! Answer me!" the man yelled.

Pain flooded her mind, immediately drawing a hand to her throbbing temple.

_Aw, hell! What did they inject me with?! My head feels like it's going to explode!_

"Jill! Please!" the man pleaded.

"B-Barry?" she wondered aloud.

The brushed the dust off from her clothing and pushed herself up to a seated position. She snatched up her radio off the dirty floor and channeled in her unit's frequency.

"Barry, it's Jill," she responded. "Do you read?"

"Oh thank god!" Barry exclaimed. "I've been worried sick!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was knocked out by someone," she explained.

"You what?!" he gasped. "Are you okay?!"

"Aside from the splitting headache, I think I'll live," she answered.

"That's a relief!" he said. "Where is Chris?"

She immediately felt her blood run cold.

_Oh god…Chris! Why didn't he come looking for me?! What if…What if the person who attacked me got to him as well?!_

"Jill, what is it?! Did something happen to Chris?!"

"I…I don't know!" she said in panicked tone. "He would've found me unconscious a long time ago! I think something might've happened to him!"

"Dammit!" Barry spat. "Where are you currently?!"

"East Wing, Room Three Hundred," she answered. "Have you guys found Hahn at all?" she asked

"Yeah, what's left of him."

She raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"The man was shredded, like something chewed him up."

Jill's face soured. "God, what could've caused that?"

"I think someone else was here before us. When we discovered his body, we also found the remains of Hahn's soldiers scattered in the halls near the residence quarters."

"That's strange...Who could've been here?" she wondered aloud.

"Well it doesn't matter at the moment. I'm more concerned with rendezvousing with you and then finding Chris," Barry stated. "So just stay put until I come get you."

"All right. I will," she said reluctantly.

She turned down her radio and stuffed the object back into her hip pocket. She sighed and brushed a loss strand of her short brunette hair back behind her ear.

_Chris…I pray you're all right…I don't want to lose you…Not after we've come so far…_

XXXXXX

Deep in the woods near the sea border, Albert stood near the driver's side door of his black Mercedes Benz, packing up the last bit of his belongings into the vehicle. As he tossed his black bag into the back seat, he peered out at the endless stretch of dark water to see a large boat making its successful getaway.

_So he managed to escape from BOA after all… _

He pulled out different tracking device from his hip pocket.

_Audrey will believe that I have betrayed her. But I know her abilities better than anyone. I have no doubts that she will pull through this situation._

He clicked on the device to bring up a geographical map. A bright red dot bleeped on the map, and continued to move along the grid out towards the sea.

_I'm sure she will suffer at some point. But Audrey is an incredibly strong woman, who's lived through far worse scenarios._

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as the boat disappeared from sight.

_I'll be waiting for your return, Audrey…_

* * *

So what happens now?

How will Jill react to the news of Chris' capture?

So Albert is relying on Audrey's abilities for her survival. How would he react if she couldn't pull out of this situation?

What's going to happen to Audrey and Chris?

Please review, but no flames.


	8. Chapter 8: Abdicate

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Once again, I must thank all those who left their spectacular feedback. You guys are the best! XD

* * *

Chapter 8: Abdicate

The smell of blood, sweat and human feces awoke Chris from his slumbered state. As he came fully back to reality, a horrible burning pain shot up his right side and intensified in his right shoulder.

"Aw, damn…" he groaned as he brought a hand up to his shoulder.

Instead of cloth, his hand met cold skin instead. Medical tape had been wraped around his chest and right shoulder where the bullet had struck him.

"Great…What do I do now?" he growled.

He peered around the room, finding himself locked inside a small dingy cell. The only form of light in the cell shone through the small barred window on the western wall. A feces laden toilet sat in the furthest corner of the room. Flies buzzed around the lid and a rancid odor emitted from its uncleansed bowl. Mold, blood and peeled white paint aligned the three walls, and a set of rusty bars caged him in from the front.

_God, my body feels like it weighs a ton…And my head…What the hell did they drug me with?_

He slowly slid off the crusty wooden bench and stepped over to the bars to get a better view of his surroundings.

The dismal corridors stretched both ways about ten feet, creating a U-shaped type hallway. He couldn't hear anyone in the cells next to him, meaning he was likely alone in the jail sector.

_Where the heck am I?_

He turned directly around and glanced up at the window.

It was too high up to be reached, and his injured shoulder probably wouldn't support his weight even if he managed to get up there.

_Damn…I'm in some serious shit now…_

A thought suddenly popped into his mind, sending a chill down his spine.

_Oh shit! Audrey was there with me! What if they…What if they captured her as well?!_

He ventured back over to the cell door and grabbed hold of the grainy rust covered bars.

"Audrey?!" He called out. "Are you there?! Please answer me!"

He was met with silence.

His body began to tremble as terror wretched at his heart.

_Oh god! Audrey…I hope to god you're safe!_

XXXXXX

Audrey's eyebrows twitched and a soft moan escaped from her lips. She bobbed her head to the side as she fully began to regain consciousnes.

_Oh god…_

As she opened her eyes, she was immediately overwhelmed by a throbbing headache.

_Must be from the damn poison…_

When she peered up, she saw a fuzzy image of a silver haired man seated in a chair across the darkened room.

"Miss Wesker, it's good to see you pulled through," the man spoke in an elegant voice. "If we hadn't treated you at that moment, you would've died from spider venom."

Her vision sharpened, and recognized the man before her was Morpheus Duvall.

"You?!" Audrey asked rather surprised. "Didn't Spencer fire your ass?!"

Morpheus chuckled darkly as he got to his feet.

"No, dear. That was just a ruse," he responded. "I am Lord Spencer's personal spy, in charge of monitoring employee behavior. "

"Let me guess, you're a part of that fucking 9th Order too, huh?!" she growled.

"But of course, dear," he replied arrogantly.

"Figures…" she snorted.

He suddenly stepped over towards her.

Out of instinct, Audrey attempted to move away. However her arms were yanked up over her head; her wrists and neck shackled to a set of heavy chains connected to the ceiling. Her ankles were chained directly to the floor, preventing any type of movement.

_Shit!_ She thought. _Have to escape!_

Normally, Audrey could've easily snapped the chains, but for some reason her efforts to escape were futile.

_This should not be so difficult! They must've drugged me to block my strength! _

Morpheus put his hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"I never imagined Wesker would produce such a wonderful payoff," he whispered.

Audrey furrowed her brow.

"Payoff?" she asked.

"Yes, in exchange for the HCF data, he offered you instead."

Her eyes widened in utter horror.

"You're lying! Albert wouldn't do that to me!" she argued.

Morpheus smiled at her distress.

"Unfortunately, dear, I am not," he replied. "How do you think my team was able to find you and the BOA agent so quickly?"

He pulled out a remote from his black trenchcoat pocket and held it up for her to see.

Audrey's stomach knotted, recognizing it as the same tracking device Albert used.

"That's-That's Albert's!" she uttered in disbelief.

"Yes, he gave it to me to locate your position," Morpheus remarked as he stuffed the object back into his coat. "And let me tell you, he did it without hesitation."

Audrey clenched her teeth as a burning rage grew from within.

_He gave me up for fucking information?! H-How could he do this to me?! _She thought furiously.

"Yes, I can see you're very angry," he said nodding his head.

"No shit!" Audrey spat angrily.

"Well, that's not my problem, now is it?" he asked with a chuckle.

Audrey snorted. "Bastard…"

"Don't be so mad, dear," he said caressing her pale cheek. "You have other problems to deal with at the moment."

Audrey snapped her sharp teeth at his hand, missing his fingers by mere inches.

"Fuck you!" she growled.

The silver haired man calmly chuckled in response.

"I love your spunk, dear," he commented.

Audrey snarled as Morpheus turned to a television monitor up on the wall.

"Allow me to show you the seriousness of this situation," he stated.

He clicked on the television.

"If you don't straighten up that attitude, your little boyfriend may suffer."

Audrey's heart sunk to her stomach when she saw Chris' unconcious body being dragged into a filthy jail cell.

_Oh god, what's wrong with him?! _She wondered noticing the thick bandages around his chest and right shoulder.

As the soldiers viciously tossed Chris into the cell, there was one thing that caught her eye. The angle of the camera did not display the far right area of the cell.

_That could prove to be useful..._

"So, dear," Morpheus said shutting the monitor off. "What are you thinking at the moment?"

Audrey narrowed her eyes. _Oh, no. We're not playing these games._

"I believe I'll make you my personal little toy," he declared.

"I will not be anyone's toy!" she snarled hatefully.

The smile on Morpheus' face only grew larger.

"Perhaps torturing your lover would change your mind," he threatened in a deadly tone.

She gasped. "No! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Then submit!" he hissed.

A horrifying sensation ran down her spine.

_Submit…I've spend my whole life trying to avoid that!_

"Miss Wesker! I want an answer!" Morpheus demanded.

_I could never live with myself if Chris were hurt! Yet, I don't want to be anyone's slave either!_

Audrey could feel her spirit shattering as the tears began to flow.

_But I can't do that to Chris! He doesn't deserve it! _

"Miss Wesker?" Morpheus asked.

"Do what you want with me…Just…Leave Chris out of this…" she wept quietly.

Her words brought a triumphant smirk to his handsome face.

"Very well," he stated. "I will abide by your wish."

He turned away and made his graceful exit from the room.

_Oh god…Why did it have to be this way? _

She slumped forward, feeling pangs of dread and remorse course through her. Hot tears trickled down her pale cheeks and puddled on the filthy concrete floor.

_I can't believe this is happening! Why…Why did you betray me, Albert?! How can you be so goddamn selfish to sacrifice me?! _

Through her agony, she felt the sense of rage flood her mind.

_Someday, Albert! You will regret pushing me away like this! Your heart has become so black from greed and ambition! You fail to notice the pain you are causing those who love you! Someday, when you're suffering and in dire need of aide, there will be no one there to help you! When I get out of this situation, Albert! You'd better pray I don't see your face! Because I will make you suffer for it! _

_

* * *

_Poor Chris, he has no idea where his is, and that Audrey has sacrificed her well being for his safety.

Man, Audrey is pissed and rightfully so. Let's hope she can give Albert a "Chris style ass whooping!" if she can escape! XD

Please R&R, but no flames.


	9. Chapter 9: Deception

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank the following for another round of wonderful reviews:

_**xDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, Chaos0283, Mistress Mary D, C. Redfield 86, moonbeam1987**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Deception

Nearly five days had passed since Chris' disappearance.

Jill had lost count for the amount of times she cried. No matter how much everyone had tried to comfort her, she didn't desire any of their pity.

When the BOA agents had finally reached the deserted arena, they only discovered two sets of blood spots. When the forensic team ran an analysis, they were baffled at the results. They concluded the DNA to one of the blood samples did in fact belong to Chris. However, the other sample was a mixture of human and G-viral blood, meaning the owner was more than likely a BOW. Even more so, there was no indication on how and why Chris had been abducted, which only further confused the entire BOA team.

_Chris, what has happened to you? Where could you have gone?_

As she sobbed into the pillow of her bed, there was a soft knock at her bedroom door.

"Jill?" a female voice called out.

It was Claire.

"You mind if I come in?" she asked.

Jill pushed herself up to a seated position and immediatly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sure, come in," Jill answered.

Her door opened with a slight creak and Claire popped her head in.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Jill lied. _Fine?! I'm not fucking fine! I lowered my guard! This never would've happened if I had been more careful! I might've been able to help Chris!_

Claire made her way into the room and offered Jill a comforting smile.

"I miss him too," she said quietly.

_Yeah, but you weren't the one that contributed to his kidnapping! That alone makes me feel a hundred times worse!_ Jill cursed inwardly.

"Based on past experiences, I've learned to better cope with these situations involving Chris," Claire said. "I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

_I want to believe that, Claire…But something tells me otherwise…_ Jill thought.

"By the way, a letter addressed from BOA just arrived," she said. "Would you like to read it now?"

"No, just place it on my desk," Jill replied, waving her hand a bit. "I'm not really in any mood to hear from Commander Jackson today."

"I understand," Claire stated as she slid the white envelope onto her desk.

"Thanks, Claire," Jill said.

Claire offered her a warm smile.

"No problem. Dinner's ready in fifteen minutes. Please come join us," she requested.

Claire made her quiet exit from the room and closed the door behind her. As she heard Claire's footfalls disappear down the hallway, Jill silently slid off her bed and went over to her desk to retrieve the letter.

_God, this had better not be Jackson saying I'm suspended for not showing up at work…_

She returned to her bed and proceeded to open the envelope.

_W-What is this?!_ She thought in surprise.

Despite it being on official letterhead from BOA, it was not from anyone in that organization.

_**Jill Valentine,**_

_**I have valuable information on the whereabouts of Christopher Redfield. However in exchange for the information, I seek all HCF data. You would be wise to fulfill this agreement, because I do not believe your comrade will remain in this world for very much longer.**_

_**BOA nor anyone else, except you, will know of this exchange. However, if you even attempt to involve them, I will have no choice but to terminate our agreement.**_

_**I will give you until this coming Thursday, February 10, at nine o'clock in the evening. I will be waiting for you at the Ramada Hotel Presidential Suite. **_

_**Do not disappointment me.**_

_**W**_

Jill stared blankly at the letter.

_How does this person know where Chris is? Maybe they were the ones who kidnapped him and this is some kind of trick!_

She crumbled up the letter a bit in her hand.

_But what other choice do I have? BOA has no trace on Chris. Perhaps, it would be best for me to comply with this person's orders. Getting Chris back is all I care about._

XXXXXX

"What do you mean you gave Audrey up?!" William screamed, while slamming his hands down on Albert's desk.

The doctor's heart pounded furiously in his chest, glaring daggers of pure hatred and disappointment towards his friend.

Calm as usual, Albert leaned back in his car and folded his gloved hands together.

"Come now, William. Do you really think Audrey is going to end up being killed by Morpheus Duvall?" Albert remarked sarcastically.

"I would hope not!" William shot back. "But there's no telling what that maniac will do to her!"

"You're overreacting," Albert replied, sounding annoyed.

"Overreacting?! How can you be so calm?!" William hissed. "You willingly gave up your own flesh and blood to the enemy!"

Albert shot him a dark glare.

"You make it sound like I don't care," he stated coldly. "Besides, I know Audrey better than you ever will. She isn't the type of person to just give in so easily."

William was completely baffled by Albert's passive attitude. _Why does he keep saying that?! He's actually relying on the fact she's a BOW in order to protect herself! There's always a chance she could end up being killed regardless of that fact!_

"I was prepared for this situation, and planted a tracking device on her," Albert added. "I am completely aware of where Morpheus took her."

"Then why don't we go get her?!" William shot back.

"Because, I want them to believe that I'm unaware of their location. It gives them more time to unknowingly fork out information to Audrey."

"Audrey is going to be devastated when she finds out what you've done!" the younger man snarled.

"Of course she will, but no matter how heated the situation becomes, Audrey would never leave me," Albert affirmed. "She loves me entirely too much to bare a grudge."

"You're unbelievable!" William said shaking his head.

Albert narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, please, you're one to talk," he said callously. "You originally tried to make her a test subject."

William's face flushed bright red. It was a moment in time he wished he could have changed. It was the first time during their entire friendship, his two best and only friends felt betrayed by him. Since that day, William swore he would never think or do such a thing to them ever again.

Albert smiled at his discomfort. _Yeah, that shut you up, didn't it?_

"Well, what about the HCF data then?" William asked quickly changing the subject.

"I could only acquire the data from Hahn's facility. I still need the information from Chen and Reno."

"How are you going to get it?"

"Oh, I already sent the notice out. Miss Valentine should have received it by now."

"You honestly believe she will comply with your request?"

"I know Jill better than she thinks. Her feelings for Chris are her greatest weakness," Albert said with a dark chuckle.

"Well, exploiting people is your expertise," William remarked, making it sound more like an insult.

Albert shot him a nasty look, but chose to ignore William's comment.

"For the time being, I will be in charge of DPI until Audrey gets back," Albert said.

"Are you sure that wasn't always your intention?" William posed, his words as cold as ice. "Getting Audrey out of the way so you could take over the company?"

Albert remained silent as William slowly moved away from Albert's desk. They never took their eyes off each other until the scientist made his exit from the room.

_What a fool…He's becoming more like Audrey everyday... _

Albert unfolded his hands and silently rubbed his chin.

_Love for others…I cannot allow myself to get sucked into their weakness...Especially when I'm drawing nearer to my ultimate goal. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Jill, she sounds so devastated. Will she accept the invitation though?

So Albert hasn't entirely given up on Audrey, and actually believes she will still by his side after this. Yet I don't think she's going to be too happy to hear of this regardless.

Please review, but no flames.


	10. Chapter 10: Torn

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank the following for another round of reviews:

_**C. Redfield 86, Mistress Mary D, xDemonHunterx, Chaos0283, SamuraiWriter, Raidenlover6, moonbeam1987**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Torn 

As he attempted to get some rest, Chris heard the distinct sound of boots tapping on the marble floor. He opened his eyes and sat up to see two armed soldiers stop in front of his cell.

"Get up," the taller soldier ordered. "Mr. Duvall wants to have a word with you."

Chris complied with the order and silently stood up.

"I guess this means I don't get a phone call," Chris remarked sarcastically.

The soldiers entered the cell and immediately restrained Chris into cuffs.

"Just keep your mouth shut and do what you're told," the other soldier stated firmly.

Chris ignored their nasty attitudes as he was silently led out of the cell. A burlap bag was immediately placed over his head.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Chris uttered in surprise.

"We told you to keep quiet!" the taller soldier spat.

He jabbed the butt of his gun into Chris' ribcage, which only angered Redfield in the process.

"Now, walk!" the soldier hissed.

Chris clenched his teeth irritably. _Bastard…_

As he was led down the hallway in total darkness, he carefully memorized his steps as they exited from the prison holding area and into another area.

Chris could hear the sound of boots on marble once again as they continued on through the new hall.

They went left through two more doors before reaching their destination.

Chris was propped down into a wooden chair and had the burlap sack and cuffs removed. An overhead light made it difficult for Chris to see until his eyes adjusted to its brightness. He was in a very tiny room with a table and two chairs. A two way mirror was placed on the wall across from him.

The door opened, drawing Chris' attention towards it. Morpheus Duvall made his entrance into the room with a smile plastered on his face.

"Mr. Chris Redfield," Morpheus said while walking around the table.

Chris narrowed his eyes.

"You must be Morpheus Duvall," he stated. "No offense, but this is not a pleasant greeting."

The silver haired man chuckled at Chris' snide remark.

"Such a spunky attitude. I love that," he commented.

"What am I doing here?" Chris demanded.

"It's quite obvious really. My superiors do not enjoy having your organization snooping around in our affairs."

Chris furrowed his brow. "Bastard, you won't get anything from me!"

"Mr. Redfield, I suggest you not react so hastily," he advised. "You have more pressing matters at the moment."

Chris' bright blue eyes bore holes into the silver-haired man's face.

_Rat bastard…_ he cursed inwardly.

His anger only caused Morpheus to smirk.

"That's better," he said.

"Then tell me what the fuck you want!" Chris spat.

"You see, I know the BOA uses a false location for their main headquarters. I need you to provide me with its actual position so I can retrieve the data they collected from their sweep of the HCF facilities in Paris and Shanghai," Morpheus stated. "If you do not comply, I will be forced to resort to unorthodox methods."

"You fucker!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "How dare you blackmail me?!"

Morpheus shook his finger at Chris like he was a misbehaving child.

"Now, now. Mind your manners, young man," he scolded. "You wouldn't want something bad to happen to her, now would you?"

Chris became confused. "Her?"

The silver haired man dug into his coat and pulled out a small radio.

"You must choose now, Redfield," he declared. "What is more important to you? The safety of your comrades? Or the love of your life?"

A blinding light clicked on from behind the two-way mirror. The room was completely white, aside from the numerous crusty blood splatters all over the floor and walls.

When Chris saw who was in the other room, his heart sunk to the deepest pit of his stomach.

With her arms chained over her head, Audrey was standing in the center of the room. She still wore her black military clothing, which was now tattered to shreds from the previous spider attacks.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed. "Quit fucking toying around with me!"

She grunted and desperately tugged at the restraints, resulting in ultimate failure.

"AUDREY!" Chris exclaimed while leaping out of his chair.

"Easy now, Christopher," Morpheus suggested. "If you simply give us the information, then we will not harm her."

Chris snarled. "Liar! I'm not that stupid! You'll do whatever you want regardless of my decision!"

Morpheus' mouth twisted into a sinister smile and snatched up his radio.

"Begin phase one," he ordered.

A sudden chill ran down Chris' spine.

_What is he doing?! _He thought, as terror swept through his body.

Audrey suddenly began to scream in agonizing pain. Her body convulsed and jarred in unnatural ways as her clothing and skin melted away in small patches of flesh and muscle on her chest, stomach and back. He could hear a distinctive crackle emitting from the room she was held captive in.

Chris' jaw became agap in pure shock. _Good god, they're-they're electrocuting her!_

"Choose wisely now, Christopher," Morpheus informed. "You could end her suffering this very instant."

Audrey suddenly stopped convulsing and breathed heavily from the induced pain. Smoke was literally rising off from her singed blackened flesh.

Chris felt himself wrestle with his decision. _W-What should I do?! I can't just give away the location! All of my friends could get killed!_

"What is your answer, Christopher?" Morpheus asked flatly.

Chris' body began to tremble; his mind torn between loyalty to his friends and his feelings for Audrey.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" Duvall proclaimed. "Begin phase two."

Chris felt his heart skip a beat, not wanting to know what was coming next.

Audrey started screaming again as each limb was being pulled in four directions. She could feel her bones and tendons being stretched beyond their limits, threatening to rip from her joints.

"Oh God! No! It-It hurts!" she shouted in a high pitched voice.

"What is your answer?!" Morpheus demanded.

Chris clenched his eyes shut. _I can't betray my comrades! But I can't stand seeing Audrey suffer either!_

The pulling ceased, causing Audrey to catch her breath from the painful strain on her arms and legs.

"Begin phase three!" Morpheus spat.

"Oh god! No!" Chris shouted in dismay.

There were several loud grinding noises from inside Audrey's holding cell. Whatever was moving, it clanked and then locked into place.

"What the fuck are you planning now?!" Audrey demanded.

Chris rushed over to the mirror and pressed his hands against the glass.

"Audrey!" he called out to her.

Audrey weakly picked her head up and gazed at where the noise had come from. Tears pooled in her eyes and she bit her lip, awaiting the pain that would invade her body.

"You'll pay for this…I swear it…" she whispered while choking back her tears.

"AUDREY!!!" Chris screamed as he banged on the mirror.

There was a loud popping noise followed by Audrey's painful scream and the distinct sound of blood splattering against the walls.

Chris' eyes widened in absolute horror at the sight before him.

"No…" he whimpered while backing away from the mirror.

A small array of thick black darts had been unleashed from a mechanism on the four corners of the walls, each object piercing her flesh from the chest down. Blood flowed profusely from the numerous gaping wounds and pooled in a huge crimson puddle beneath her slightly hovering form. Agony and horror was masked across Audrey's features. The only sound to escape her bloody lips was a sickening gurgle.

"C-Ch…ris…" she croaked before her head slumped forward.

Her body twitched until she finally passed out from the pain and blood loss.

_No more! I can't take it anymore! _Chris's mind screamed.

"What is your answer," Morpheus said. "You don't want me to activate Phase Four, unless you want the woman fried to a crisp."

Chris' body trembled as tears stung at his blue eyes.

"The main headquarters is located about five miles south from Buffalo, New York," Chris confessed, his voice choking on his inevitable tears. "Now please…let Audrey go…"

Morpheus smiled triumphantly.

"You've done well, Mr. Redfield," he said. "For your cooperation, I'll be nice and allow you a moment alone with her."

The silver haired man walked towards the door and made his graceful exit from the room.

The moment Morpheus took his leave, the tears began to flow.

"Dammit!" Chris sobbed, as he pounded his fists on the table. "How could this happen?!"

There was another clanging noise as Audrey's battered form was lowered to the floor. A group of men entered the room and viciously yanked the sharpened objects from her body, spilling more blood.

Chris' lips curled up into a snarl. _Those bastards…How dare they do this to her…!_

As the last from removed from her abdomen, Audrey was detached from the overhead restraints, and dragged back to another set of chains in the wall.

The interrogation room door flung open as another pair of soldiers entered. They marched towards Chris and each grabbed hold of the man's muscular arms.

"Let's go, moron," the taller of the soldier's ordered in a gruff voice.

Even though it was a short walk, Chris quickly memorized the hall as he was dragged from the room. It was a cross-shaped hallway with several connecting rooms. At the very end of the hall to the right was a burnt out exit sign. He didn't have enough time to examine it any further though, but he was now aware there was an exit.

The soldiers shoved him towards a huge metal door as it opened. When there was enough space for him to fit through, Chris was forcefully shoved into the room alone.

Upon stepping foot inside, Chris immediately became overwhelmed by the stench of blood. He was forced to cover his hand over his mouth to prevent from spilling his bile.

Straight ahead, Chris saw Audrey propped up awkwardly against the wall. Her head was slumped forward, and her limbs hung lifelessly at her sides.

A horrified chill ran down his spine at the sight of the woman.

"Audrey!" Chris cried out.

He frantically rushed over to her battered form and knelt down at her side.

Her ashen white skin and blonde tresses were splattered with dried blood. Her wounds were thankfully beginning to clot as a result of her regenerative abilities.

With a shaken hand, he reached up and tenderly brushed her blood stained locks away from her face.

"Audrey," he whispered, his voice strained with remorse. "Oh, Audrey…"

Chris leaned in closer to her and gently nudged his nose along the line of her cheek bone.

"Please wake up," he pleaded quietly in her ear.

When his hand touched her cheek, Audrey flinched and muffled a deep painful groan.

"Ugh…" she croaked.

His lips pursed as he consoled her, "Shh…Easy now."

Her yellow orbs peeked through a pair of slit open eyes.

"C-Chris…" she moaned softly. "You're all right…I was so worried…"

He smiled and tenderly kissed the side of her temple.

"Hey, don't you worry about me," he replied. "You're more important right now."

His comforting words brought tears to her dull amber eye.

"Thank you…" she remarked.

With his thumb, he gently brushed the wetness away from her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry," he stated. "You've shed enough tears already."

She weakly nodded.

"Right now, we've got to find a way out of here."

"Listen, I saw the surveillance video in the prison," she said. "There's a camera on your cell, but you can't see anything in the far right corner."

His eyes widened slightly.

"How did you…?" he wondered, surprised by this news.

"Unfortunately, I can't help you though. They have me chained and sealed up in this room. I think you have to use a keycard to get into here."

He nodded. "All right, I'll figure something out."

The chains confined to her wrist clanked loudly as she reached to caress his cheek.

"If you manage to escape, you must retrieve my bag that was strapped to my back."

"Why?" he questioned gently.

"I can't go into detail right now, but I need it no matter what," she muttered. "Just please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hey, it takes a lot to damage me, remember?" he said with a charming smile.

The sound of booted footsteps reverberated off the walls as soldiers made their entry.

"All right that's enough, you two," one of them ordered.

Chris' body tensed, despising the fact that he was being torn away from her once again.

"It's okay, Chris. I have faith in you," she whispered.

With Chris protesting their orders, the soldiers marched over to BOA Agent and forcefully yanked him away by his arms.

"No, wait!" Chris uttered, while trying to break away.

"Shut up, you stupid ass!" the taller of the soldiers yelled.

As he was dragged away towards the door, Chris glanced back at Audrey, who weakly smiled at him.

Once the door sealed shut, Audrey was now alone inside the disgusting room. The bright lights above her head suddenly clicked off leaving her in total darkness.

_I don't know how much longer I can wait for my dosage…I knew I should've injected myself before I left…_

She slumped back against the wall and shut her eyes.

_No matter what though…Chris…Please be careful…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn that Morpheus! Using Audrey to blackmail Chris into giving that information! Let's hope the two can get out of this situation!

Please Review, but no flames.


	11. Chapter 11: Surrender

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs.

I would like to tell everyone that I am rewriting "Prelude to a Legacy." I have just been informed on Wesker's background (courtesay of Chris. Thank you so much for letting know about it!) and plan on rewriting my story to abide to the canon. Now, I'll still plan on continuing this story arc, but may delete Dark Ambition as it also conflicts with the files. "Forever Bound" and "Broken Trust, Vicious Betrayal" will only need to be tweaked a bit to change up the information. I'll let you know when I have finished making the changes and inform you about that.

**Word of warning, folks. There is going to be some sexual situations about halfway through and until the end of this chapter. I just wanted you to be aware of it ahead of time if you feel uncomfortable with this subject.**

Anywho, I would like to thank the following for another round of spectacular feedback:

**_Mistress Mary D, C. Redfield 86, xDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, Chaos0283, MarcusKrueger46, VFalke, moonbeam1987,_** _**Chaed, **__**and **__**Tiger Snaps**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: Surrender to Desire 

February 10, 2000

With the others unaware of her actions, Jill carefully snuck out of the house. At the Ramada Hotel, she went directly to the suite where her contact had arranged for a meeting.

Dressed in a black sweater, jean pants and black converses, she patted her lower back, making sure her gun was still hooked into the back of her jeans for safety purposes.

_Here goes nothing…_

She rapped softly on the beige hotel door.

A few seconds passed, the door unlocked and creaked open. Jill felt an unnerving feeling run down her spine.

_I don't like this…Maybe I should've told someone I was here…_

She exhaled once again, regaining a bit of courage.

_No, this is for Chris. I have to be strong._

She slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the entrance.

"Close the door," a cool voice spoke.

An unnerving feeling suddenly ran down Jill's spine.

_That voice…That voice that still haunts me in my nightmares…_

She shrugged off the hesitation and quietly closed the door. She stepped further into the room to where the lavish living room was.

"Greetings, Miss Valentine," the voice spoke again.

Jill instantly froze, knowing exactly who was in the room with her.

_No! Not him! Why did it have to be him?!_

The footsteps tapped quietly on the white marble flooring as he approached her.

"What's wrong? Afraid to look at me?" he posed.

She quickly reached for the gun behind her back. However, Albert saw what she was doing and immediately detained her by roughly yanking both her arms behind her back.

_Dammit! I should've known!_ She cursed inwardly as she struggled to break from his grasp.

"Now, now, Miss Valentine," he whispered in her ear.

He reached under her shirt and swiftly removed the gun from its hidden place. He tossed it away, sending it a safe distance away across the room.

Jill felt a burning rage surge through her body.

"What do you want, Wesker?!" she demanded.

"Why, the data of course," he said. "You did bring it, didn't you?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "But I want my end of the deal first!"

"Very well," he said as he pushed her forward.

Her shoes scuffled loudly as she regained her composure and instantly shot back around towards him.

_The tricky bastard…How the hell did find out where we were?!_

Her former Captain looked exactly the same since the Mansion Incident. There was no aging to his face or body. He was sported in a black suit with matching black aviator sunglasses. His short blonde hair was still styled in the usual slicked back manner.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again, Jill," he said a devious smile.

"You…" she growled, her tone venomous.

"Now, dear, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" he asked slyly.

She balled her hands into tight fists feeling the urge to beat the hell out of him.

"We are not friends!" she spat.

He giggled softly.

"Still bitter I see," he replied.

Jill gasped in response, absolutely baffled that he man had no remorse for his past deeds.

_He truly is one evil bastard! _She thought.

"So, shall we get down to business?" he suggested, his tone becoming more serious.

"Agreed," Jill said.

"Excellent," he responded.

Jill pulled the disk from her pant pocket and slapped it down on the table near her.

"See? I brought you your disk," she said coldly. "Now tell me where Chris is."

"Of course, dear," he stated calmly. "I've traced Christopher to a small abandoned Umbrella compound in Northwestern France."

"How do you know this?" Jill asked suspiciously.

Albert pushed his sunglasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"I have my ways."

"Who has taken him?"

Albert's lips thinned, he was getting annoyed by all her questions.

"I'm unsure at the moment."

Jill furrowed her brow. "That's a lie! You're the one who's probably behind all this!"

He sighed in irritation. "As much as I would love to take responsibility for Chris' agony, dear heart, unfortunately, I am not."

Jill glared at him, the disbelief clearly evident in her narrowed blue eyes.

"You know, you seem awfully worried about him," Albert commented. "Perhaps your feelings for Chris are deeper than I originally thought."

Jill's cheeks flushed pink, but she held her composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated firmly.

Albert smiled, knowing full well she was lying.

He knew Jill had always cared deeply for Chris, but was unsure if Redfield felt the same in return. Based on what he had observed during Audrey's date with Chris, he had this unnerving feeling that their friendship would have developed into something more than he had intended it to be.

"He doesn't love you, does he?" Albert inquired.

Jill's body began to tremble as the anger continued to build.

"Shut up! What the fuck would you know?!" she snapped.

He smirked in response.

_I knew it…He has denied her feelings countless number of times it seems…_ he thought while stepping towards her.

She instinctively moved back.

"He's in love with someone else," he declared.

Jill continued to get increasingly frustrated. _What does he know? His heart is a void of darkness. I bet he's never even been in love. _

"Doesn't that just break your heart?" he posed.

_Bastard!_ She growled internally.

She whipped her hand up and slapped him viciously across the face. A nasty red blotch formed on the side of his left cheek.

"How dare you say such things?!" she shouted. "You don't know anything about me!"

Albert only continued to hold the smile on his lips.

"Do it again…" he requested.

Jill's blue eyes widened, shocked by the man's demand.

"W-What?" she stammered.

"Do it again," he requested.

Fear began to overpower her anger.

"No, I won't," she said decisively.

He stepped closer to her, towering over her with his massive form.

"Show me your pain," he stated.

_The sick freak! He actually wants me to hurt him! _She thought in utter amazement.

"Isn't it what you want though? Don't you want to see me suffer?" he asked.

Jill narrowed her eyes in hatred.

"More than anything," she said callously.

"Then why don't you show me?"

Her heart began to pound once more with his intimidating form so close.

"Do it," he urged.

She slapped him once again across his right cheek, forming another nasty mark.

He giggled softly, becoming immensely aroused by the burning pain in his face.

"Yes, Jill," he said. "Show me your pain."

Her hand balled into a fist, and she rammed it into his jaw. His sunglasses flung off as his head snapped slightly to the side.

Jill bit her lip as she felt the aftermath of the blow. Her hand stung like she had smacked it into a layer of bricks.

"Yes…I love it," he chuckled, his crimson hues beaming with excitement.

She went to punch him again but he grabbed hold of her wrist. Jill gasped, not expecting such a swift movement from him.

"Come on, you can do better than that," he teased.

Jill snarled and attempted to punch him with the other hand. He quickly grabbed hold of that one as well.

He yanked her towards him until she was mere inches away from his face. The sweet scent of his cologne invaded her lungs. His warm breath brushed gently across her pale white skin.

"You want this, don't you?" he asked.

"I want to see you scream in agony," she hissed.

"I never imagined you to be the kinky type, Miss Valentine," he said with his usual smirk still plastered across his face.

"You bastard…" she growled through clenched teeth.

She made eye contact, seeing a lustful gaze behind those dark red orbs.

"Come, dear heart, show me what you truly desire," he remarked.

Jill's heart pounded furiously in her chest.

"Never! I'll never give myself to you!" she cried.

"Dear, I've seen the way you look at me," he said. "How you eyed me from head to toe, day dreaming about the numerous ways you could fuck me."

Jill snarled and tried to lash out at him, but Albert firmly held onto her wrists.

"Don't deny it, Jill. You've always wanted me," he declared.

Indeed, Jill had always found the former captain to be very attractive. She would gaze at him from her desk, admiring his sharp angular features and strong muscles. He had always been a quiet reserved man, never once talking about his private life. As a captain, he had always shown concern for his fellow subordinates in the line of duty. Seeing what he truly was after the mansion incident was a serious blow to her heart.

_It was just a simple crush, wasn't it? _She wondered.

Albert smiled and flipped Jill around so her back was to his chest.

"What are you-?!" she demanded.

He leaned in close to her and nudged his nose in the crook of her neck. The gentle sensation caused Jill to gasp quietly.

"I want to hear it, Jill," he whispered in her ear. "I want to hear you say you want me. I want to hear you scream when I ride you to the fullest, calling out my name when you reach your climax."

Goosebumps began to form on Jill's skin as she felt his powerful muscles contracting against her backside.

"I know you better than anyone, dear heart. Despite everything I've done, you still can't deny your feelings for me."

He reached up and tenderly cupped his hand under her chin.

"You want satisfaction?" he posed.

Jill's face turned bright red at the question.

_No…I don't want this! I cannot…!_

"All you want is to be loved," Albert stated.

_No, don't give into him!_

"You want to feel absolute pleasure," he whispered.

_Of course I want it! I want it so damn badly! But you…!_

He reached down to her groin region and began stroking the wetness that began to form between her legs.

_Oh god! No! I can't! _

A winded gasp escaped Jill's lips as his fingers discovered a sensitive area. Her body convulsed at such an arousing sensation.

"Oh…" she moaned weakly.

Albert couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"You want this…Don't you?" he inquired.

Jill's body melted as he held her tighter in his arms.

"Oh god…!" she breathed heavily.

"Just say the word…"

_No! He's my enemy! I can't!_

"What's wrong, dear heart? Afraid to admit it?"

Her mind was spinning in a hundred directions, conflicted between desire and protest.

_I want him so badly! But I can't betray my friends! I can't do that!_

He slithered his hand beneath the soft material of her sweater, and reached up to gently fondle her breast.

"Oh! Oh god!" she yelped, feeling enticed by his soothing touch.

"Miss Valentine, you are not alone…I've wanted to have you all to myself as well," he whipsered in her ear. "Your beauty and intellect are so desirable."

_He's lying! He doesn't feel that way!_

He began tenderly kissing her shoulder and neck region. The sensation of his soft lips making contact with her lush skin was increasing Jill's arousal by the second.

"I want you, Jill Valentine," he uttered softly.

_God, stop teasing me! Just…give it to me…!_

He turned her head towards him, and gently brushed his pale pink lips against her own. A soft purr rose in her throat from the tender touch.

"Cast aside your fears, and give into your desires," he ushered in a seductive tone.

_Don't do it…He's only tricking you…_

Ignoring her nagging conscious, she crushed her lips against the man's mouth. She felt his soft wet tongue slide between her lips and tease her own.

_It feels so good… _she moaned inwardly.

His gloved fingers teased her soft brunette tresses and then gently cupped her cheek in his hand. A deep sensual moan escaped his lips as he indulged in her sweet taste.

Although he would never admit, Albert always felt very sexually attracted to the former STARS member. Her physical beauty was not the only thing he desired. He had always admired and respected her keen intellect, unwavering compassion, and fiery spirit as a woman and fellow soldier. Now that he had this beloved woman in his arms, Albert knew he was going to thoroughly enjoy this moment with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, I'm not sure how many of you are going to react to this particular pairing. But I am trying something very different with this story, so please don't judge too quickly.

By the way, I have written an entire chapter dedicated to Wesker and Jill's encounter, but I will not be posting it. If any of you wish to read it, let me know in the review or by PM. I'll gladly send it to you to read.

Please Review, but no flames.


	12. Chapter 12: Uncharted Desire

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must thank the following for another round of wonderful reviews:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, C. Redfield 86, Tiger Snaps, SamuraiWriter, Chaos0283, moonbeam1987, Ginnchi, AdaWongTN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Uncharted Desire

Wesker stepped out of the shower and draped the towel around his thin muscular waist, slicked back his wet locks of blonde hair and stepped into the bedroom to get dressed.

As he entered, Jill was still sleeping soundly.

_She'll be out for hours after our little escapade last night_, he thought with a devilish little grin.

He finished drying himself off and grabbed his clothing off the floor to get dressed.

Last night was the first erotic experience he had in a very long time. As he predicted, Jill Valentine didn't disappoint. With her being so motivated, it made the sex that much more pleasurable.

After he dressed in his black suit, he quietly strolled into the living room and grabbed a notepad and pencil.

_I believe this is not the last time Miss Valentine and I shall meet. _

He had retrieved the HCF disk and placed the disk next to the folded note onto the glass coffee table.

_If she truly desires me, she will return my requests. Besides, I have other means to acquire the HCF data from my scouts if she's not willing to comply_.

He grabbed his coat from the closet and quietly made his way out of the hotel room.

The sound of a door closing awoke Jill from her slumbered state. Her body ached tremendously like she had just been run over by a bus.

"Oh god…" she said pushing herself up to a seated position.

Suddenly, the realization of last night's events hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Shit…" she muttered.

She could still remember every moment of last night. Every single steamy and erotic moment she shared with her former captain. The same man who had betrayed her and claimed the lives of her friends and comrades.

"Oh god! W-What have I done?" she whimpered aloud.

She still had butterflies in her stomach from his large strong hands exploring her nude body, his tongue stroking her soft milky white skin, the powerful sensation of his manhood plunged deep within her.

She shook her head, getting the thoughts of her mind.

_I wonder if he's still here…_

She slid out of bed with the covers still draped around her nude form. She hesitantly exited from the bedroom and entered into the living room area.

The suite was deadly silent with no signs of Albert Wesker in sight.

_He must've left…_

She stepped further into the kitchen to see a note with her name sitting on the coffee table. As she drew closer, she was surprised to find the HCF disk placed next to it.

_He left it?! Why would he do that?!_

She grabbed the letter and opened it to find a short note written in Wesker's elegant handwriting.

_**Dear Miss Valentine,**_

_**I must admit, I was not disappointed by our interaction last night. You are much more sensual and appetizing than I originally believed. **_

_**Why is the HCF data still in you hands? That will all become clear soon enough. **_

_**I propose we have another meeting, but in a much more formal fashion to discuss further matters between us. **_

_**You have the contact number to reach me.**_

_**I forewarn you, Miss Valentine. Don't play games with me. You do not want to know what will happen.**_

_**AW**_

Jill slightly crushed the note in her hand.

_He's actually serious about this? He wants to see me again? _

She uncrumbled the note and glanced it over once again.

_What if he…?_

She shook her head and chuckled.

_No! It's just a silly thought! Wesker could never actually find me attractive? Right?_

XXXXXX

As Jill parked in the drive of the small house, she sighed heavily and leaned forward on the steering wheel.

_I can't believe what I've done…I fell for it again…_

"Oh thank god!" a loud female voice shouted.

Startled, Jill immediately shot her head up to see Claire running frantically over to the vehicle.

"You're home!" she cried.

_Oh god, this is not what I needed_, Jill thought as she exited from the car.

When Claire arrived at the car, a slight scowl was etched across her youthful features.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?!" she demanded. "We were worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry, Claire, I just needed to get out," the older woman lied.

"Wearing that?!" Claire shot back, observing Jill's heavily wrinkled clothing.

_She really needs to learn to mind her own damn business sometimes, _Jill thought irritably.

"Were you meeting with someone?" she prodded much to the older woman's chagrin.

"Maybe, but that's my own business," Jill remarked rather coldly.

Claire scowled a bit, not really appreciating the older woman's standoffish attitude.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired," Jill apologized.

The red-haired girl smiled weakly. "That's all right. I'm just glad you're home."

Jill silently brushed past Claire and headed inside.

The moment she stepped foot in the door, she received a few concerned looks from her friends, but she was in no mood to discuss where she had been the night prior. So she headed straight to her bedroom and locked herself inside.

She immediately headed over to her bed and fell on it with her limbs sprawled out at her sides.

_God, I'm so exhausted…That bastard wore me out…_

She kicked off her high heels and proceeded to crawl under the silky bed sheets.

_If I had more information, perhaps I could get something about Umbrella in exchange…If Wesker believes he can get the better end of the deal, then he is seriously mistaken…I will find a way to beat his little game…_

She closed her eyes weary eyes and soon enough drifted off.

XXXXXX

"VALENTINE! ANSWER ME!" a frantic muffled voice called out amongst the blaring fire alarm and crackling flames.

The young woman hacked relentlessly as the harsh black smoke filled her lungs.

"I'm…h-here…" she uttered weakly.

Jill tried desperately to get to her hands and knees, only to have a sharp pain pierce in her lower abdomen.

"Ohh!" she yelped in agony.

Her battered form slid back down to the floor, defeated by the relentless pain. She reached a shaken gloved hand to her belly and felt something wet over her tattered uniform.

"Oh god…" she muttered as a chill ran down her spine.

She pulled her hand back and held it in front of her soot-laden face. Crimson red blood now caked her black fingerless glove.

"Damn it all…I was too careless…" she whispered regrettably.

After witnessing a mother and child mercilessly drilled to death by bullets, the young STARS member felt her rage meet the boiling point. She despised seeing such heinous acts inflicted on women and children.

When the bomber was distracted, she darted for his position and attempted to tackle him to the ground in order to get his detonator, completely ignoring a man's order to pull back.

However Jill was unaware that the man was not a mere rookie when it came to CQC. More so, she had failed to notice the gleaming knife he had concealed up his sleeve.

With little effort, the bomber blocked Jill's attacks and plunged the blade deeply into her lower belly. He kicked her square in stomach, sending her straight to the tiled floor. Her body slid a bit until she came to a final rest about five feet from the man.

Jill uttered a strangled cry as pain flooded her weakened form. She rolled onto her stomach and began to slowly crawl away to gain some space between her and the bomber.

He had yelled something to her, but her mind was so fogged from the pain, she hadn't heard him.

As Jill crawled to safety behind the counter, the sniper outside used the distraction to take out the bomber.

The bullet from a Remington 700 sniper rifle pierced into the man's forehead. As his dying body fell, his finger slipped over the trigger and detonated the C4 strapped to his chest.

The last thing she heard was a deafening boom before she slipped in and out of consciousness.

Jill now lay on her right side with blood oozing from the laceration to her stomach.

_No…not yet…_ she thought sorrowfully.

She heard inaudible shouts and the sound of several heavy boots enter the room.

"Valentine! Where are you?!" a distinctive male voice called out.

_That voice…_

He saw the familiar black boots draw near and rest next to her.

"Jill, can you hear me?!" the man demanded in a firm yet compassionate voice.

She desperately tried to keep her eyes open, but it was a losing battle. As her vision began to spin wildly, she felt a pair of hands hoist her effortlessly off the floor.

Black, white and grey images of the world around Jill skewed as her savior carried her hastily from the now damaged Raccoon City Bank to a stretcher outside.

"Jill, stay with me!" the man ordered.

She pursed her lips, trying desperately to utter a word.

"Your time isn't near. You need to hang on," said the cool voice.

The cold fingers of death tore away at the little heat she had remaining in her body. As her eyelids slid closed, the void of darkness began to consume her.

_No… Not like this…_

His soft lips suddenly made contact with her mouth. She could feel herself being pulled back to reality as he breathed life into her lungs.

As the strength returned to her body, Jill unleashed a dry cough from inhaling too much smoke.

"Easy, Jill," the man offered gently.

The pain in her belly began to shoot through her body like wildfire resulting in a soft whimper to escape her lips.

A warm gloved hand rested on her left cheek, presenting a sense of comfort. The inflicted pain seemed to slowly vanish with such a gentle touch.

She rolled her head to the side a bit and peered up through slit eyelids.

His vibrant blonde locks of hair were disheveled and out of its normal place. The length was longer than she expected, reaching just past his ears and hanging partially over his right eye. A wicked looking gash ran along his forehead and through his left brow, most likely from a piece of exploding shrapnel. His clothing was grey from the smoke and tattered a bit from the debris flying everywhere.

Surprisingly though, his never-ending shades were missing. It had been only the third time she had seen the eyes and face hidden under those sunglasses. Despite the dust resting on his cheeks, his angular features were still incredibly handsome. His beautiful blue hues peered down at her with a sense of concern.

"C-Captain…" she muttered weakly.

She remembered now. He had been with him in the bank just before the explosion occurred.

"Good to have you back, Jill," he said with a slight nod.

She smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

XXXXXX

Jill's eyes opened slowly once again. She moaned softly as she rolled her sore body onto her back.

_God, I remember that…It's like it only happened yesterday…_

After the events of that bombing tragedy, Jill had been reamed by the media for being careless in her actions. No one had perished, but most ended up traumatized after the event.

_But he was there defending me all the way… _

Jill brushed back her bangs out of her eyes.

_He was still working for Umbrella at that point. He could've left me there to die. Yet he didn't…_

A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

_Maybe I'm giving him too much credit. It was probably just to cover his ass. Then again he did frequently visit me in the hospital during my recovery and always brought me such lovely flowers._

She rolled on her left side and buried her face into the pillow.

_There was such concern in his voice. Why would he exhibit such an emotion? Was he tricking me then, or did he actually care?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope no one became too confused by that flashback moment. It's rather ironic Jill would be dreaming about Wesker. Hmm, let's see how this develops.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	13. Chapter 13: Contemplate

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs.

I wish to thank the following for reviewing and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**C. Redfield 86, xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, Chaos0283, moonbeam1987, jeanixx, Ginnchi, evestra, jillxvalentine**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: Contemplate

Within the confines of his cell, Chris Redfield gazed blankly up at the rusted ceiling, his mind in deep thought.

_God, how long have I been at this place…Seems like an eternity…_

A bitter wind gushed through the small window and stung Chris' tender flesh like a thousand needles.

_Ugh…Have to get out of here…_

He turned his head slightly and peered past to rusty bars. Above the main cell door was a security camera covered in filth and cobwebs.

_She said I was off camera over here in the corner…Perhaps I can lure the guard away just enough…_

XXXXXX

A chill ran down her spine from the dampness in the air. The stench of mold and blood stung her acute senses, making her sick to her stomach.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but a blur of colors before her.

"It's time to awaken," a cool voice spoke.

Her vision sharpened, but she could still see nothing in the darkened room.

She attempted to move, but found her wrists and ankles shackled to the floor and ceiling respectively.

"There's no escape for you now," the voice stated.

Audrey's face became masked with horror, immediately recognizing to whom the voice belonged.

"Oh god! What's going on?!" she cried out.

He stepped into the small beam of light emitting from the ceiling. A demented expression was etched into his sharp features. A rather wicked looking knife crusted in dried blood was currently resting his hand.

"How dare you betray me, you conniving bitch!" he spat.

"W-What are you doing?!" she shrieked at the object in his hand. "Get that away from me!"

As he moved over to her, Audrey went into a terrified frenzy.

"The process will be slow and excruciating. I cannot wait to watch you writhe in pain," he said, his tone maniacal.

"No! Stop! I don't understand! What have I done?!" she screamed.

He stepped closer to her, and violently clamped his hand over the front of her face.

"Please! Stop this! I beg you!" she pleaded. "You're frightening me!"

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She peered through the opening between his fingers to see the knife slowly drawing closer and closer to her.

"Beg?!" he said in a venomous tone. "Oh I'll make you more than beg, you filthy whore!"

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" she cried.

The cold knife made contact with her chest, sending a burning pain to rush through her upper body.

XXXXXX

Audrey Wesker snapped her eyes open and shot her body forward to a hunching position. Her chest heaved intensely and sweat rolled profusely down her face.

_Just a dream…It's just a dream…_

She unleashed a heavy sigh.

_Christ…It felt so real..._

Audrey wiped the sweat from her brow with her thumb.

_Why would I have such a dream? It makes no sense…_

She gazed aimlessly around at the bland white walls in the dimly lit room.

_Dreams are manifests of our deepest thoughts…_

She slumped back against the wall, hoping to ease the painful aching in her muscles.

_Damn, it's been over a week… I need to get that serum soon…My body is starting to get weaker by the second…Chris, I hope you can find a way to escape before it's too late…_

XXXXXX

Morpheus Duvall stepped into the control room and took a seat down before the numerous facility security monitors.

Audrey was currently seated on the floor, attempting to get some much needed rest.

_Audrey Wesker…_

He brought his hand up and gently caressed his hand over her image on the screen.

_To be blessed with such a perfect weapon. I simply cannot wait to return to Spencer's facility to begin the next step for Project BIA and the Ninth Order. Lord Spencer will be so very pleased… _

XXXXXX

Jill Valentine sat at her workstation, finding herself becoming increasingly bored with the mountains of paperwork stacked on her desk.

_Oh, god, these HCF reports are killing me…_

Her mind began to wander, thinking about how Chris was holding up against his captors.

_With the information I provided, I can't believe BOA hasn't found him…That bastard was probably lying to me the whole time…_

Wesker's image suddenly crept into her mind. The memory of his passionate kisses and erotic gestures were still fresh in her mind from their reunion only a few days prior.

The instant she thought of it, the wetness began to form between her legs.

_Oh my god!_ She thought, horrified at how her body was reacting.

She quickly clasped her legs closed and forced the image out of her mind.

_I can't be thinking about that at a time like this! No matter how good it was…God, who am I kidding?! It was so fucking spectacular!_

She growled in frustration.

_I have to stop thinking about him! I don't care about that bastard! He used me! That's all it was!_

'I would love to meet you on a more formal occasion,' she remembered the note saying.

_But he would never have left the disk! He can't possibly be getting senile already! That virus must be affecting his brain!_

Her friends were still a bit suspicious of her whereabouts that night. She had lied to them, explaining that she had gone to visit a friend, but they didn't seem so easily convinced.

_It's not like I can say, Guess what, guys? I just fucked the guy who betrayed us and murdered all our friends! Yeah, that would go over real well, _she thought sarcastically.

Jill began fiddling with the fountain pen in her hands.

_But if going back to Wesker means finding out more information on Chris…Then I think it's more than worth it…_

XXXXXX

He marched down the white halls of the hospital, the air having that unwavering sterile scent about it.

In his gloved hand he carried a batch of white lilies as he strode towards room 220. He grabbed the metal knob and opened the door with a slight creak.

She lay resting in bed with her head tiled away from the door. Even in her slumber, she was still an exquisite beauty; the way her soft lips pouted, her silky brunette mane of hair gently cascading over her eyes, the vibrant glow of her milky white skin.

He entered further into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. His heavy combat boots scuffed along the tiled floor as he placed the small bouquet of flowers into an empty vase on the table beside her bed.

Her eyebrows twitched as a soft moan rose in her throat. She opened her eyes and focused in on the man near her bedside.

"Captain…You're here again?" she questioned.

He offered her a small smile.

"Of course, I have to make sure my team is still intact," he teased gently.

She chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" he wondered.

"I'll be all right," she answered. "It's just very difficult being cooped up in here."

"It's understandable, but you'll be back at work in no time," he remarked.

"Yes, and getting forced into scrubbing toilets," she joked. "I think you love torturing us that way."

Her comment brought a genuine smile to his face.

"That I do, Miss Valentine," he stated.

His pager suddenly went off, averting his attention immediately towards it. He gazed at the message and exhaled heavily.

"You'll have to excuse me. Duty calls I'm afraid," he said before venturing over to the door.

"Um, Wesker," she called out.

He paused and turned back, gazing deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't think I had the chance to thank you," he replied. "I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't rescued me."

"It was nothing, Jill," he remarked. "We're partners to the end, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, you're right."

"Take care," he offered before taking his leave.

XXXXXX

_Partners to the end…_

Albert Wesker slowly opened his eyes and exhaled heavily.

_Miss Valentine…It appears you've conquered my mind... _

A sudden loud male voice broke him out of his thought as the door to his office flung open.

"There you are!" William shouted as he stormed into the room. "Why are the experiments being transported?! And where the hell are all the staff members?!"

"I will soon be moving the main headquarters to the United States once I've found a suitable location," Albert explained. "All of the most competent scientists and experiments will be accompanying me."

William furrowed his brow.

"That's not your decision to make!" he argued. "This is Audrey's company!"

"You don't see her here, do you?" Albert posed slyly.

The younger man balled his hands into fists.

"Wesker…" William growled.

"As for you, it's your decision whether or not you wish to work for me. I do plan on making this a branching facility for Audrey to run whenever she returns."

"No, I'll be staying with her," Birkin answered bluntly.

Albert shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself. Just know that you'll be working with less than adequate technology and staff."

"I don't care," William said. "I'm not going to be selfish about this."

Albert shot William a nasty look, not appreciating the comment at all.

"I'm going back to work," the younger man stated while heading for the door.

As he made his exit from the room, Albert's cell phone suddenly rang. When he gazed at the caller ID, he immediately grinned at who it was.

He clicked the phone on.

"Hello, Miss Valentine…" he said in a confident drawl. "This Friday night? Of course. I'll meet you at the French restaurant on the other side of town…Very well, good bye."

He ended the call and gently placed the phone back in his coat pocket.

A devious little smile spread across his lips.

_Wonderful…Everything is running exactly as planned…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, many questions are raised in this chapter. Will Chris find a way out? Who was that person in Audrey's dream? Will she get her serum in time? Why is Morpheus so creepy? How cute is it that Albert brought Jill flowers? Will they ever become a couple?

Please Review, but no flames.


	14. Chapter 14: Evasion

Disclaimer: I own nothing jus this fic and my OCs

I must thank the following for providing me with another batch of outstanding reviewers and/or adding to their alerts/favorites:

_**Mistress Mary D, Raidenlover6, xDemonHunterx, 86, SamuraiWriter, Chaos0283, moonbeam1987, Narutodrg, BrutalxMentality**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Chapter 14: Evasion

The soldier strolled down the empty prison hallway to deliver the final daily meal to Chris Redfield.

As he approached entrance, he saw Chris lying in a supine position on the wooden bench. His face was turned away from sight.

"Dinner's here, kid," he said banging on the bars a bit.

When Chris didn't respond, the soldier ignored it and unlocked the cell. After he entered, he sat the food down on the filthy ground and stepped towards the brunette haired soldier.

"All right, kid," he ordered. "Time to wake up."

Chris never complied with his order.

Becoming fed up with the young man's vanity, he moved over to investigate.

"Hey, wake up!" the soldier spat.

He nudged Chris with the barrel of his gun, but got no response.

"Aw shit!" the man yelled rolling the younger man onto his back. "Don't tell me…"

Suddenly, Chris snapped his eyes open and grabbed the man's hold on the gun.

"What the-?!" the soldier shrieked.

Chris yanked the soldier towards him, and rammed his fist into the side of the man's nose. A distinctive crack was heard as blood began to seep from the soldier's nostrils.

The assailant cried out and reached up to soothe the pain flooding in his broken nose.

With the man distracted, Chris lunged for the combat knife holstered in the man's belt and quickly unsheathed it.

"Hey, what are you-?!" the soldier shouted before being silenced by the blade being sliced into his jugular.

A sickening gurgle escaped the man's lips as he collapsed to the floor dead.

Chris immediately jumped off the bed and began tearing off the soldier's uniform.

_Audrey, I'm coming for you…Just hang on a bit longer…_

XXXXXX

Audrey tried desperately to get some rest, but the stench of the room was so foul, it kept her from even shutting her eyes for even a moment. Her wounds had healed down to small cuts and bruises, but they still ached tremendously. They had bothered to give her some fresh clothing, but it was merely a thin charcoal grey tank top, black cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots.

As she tried to once again get to sleep, she heard the distinctive chink from the door's lock mechanism.

_Great, now what…_ she thought unhappily as the door slid open with a swoosh noise.

She picked her head up to see another one of Morpheus' soldiers enter the room. When the man lifted his head to make eye contact, she was surprised to see that the soldier was none other than Chris Redfield.

"Hey, there. Miss me?" he said with a charming smirk.

Audrey felt her heart leap in her chest and a blissful smile spread across her chapped lips.

"Chris!" she exclaimed happily.

He quickly rushed over to her and began removing the chains from her wrists with the key he stole off the soldier killed in his cell.

"No time," he stated. "We've got to get out of here quickly."

When the chains unlatched from her wrists, she gently rubbed the bruising that had tenderized her flesh.

"I've been able to fool them thus far, but they will discover the body soon enough," he said while freeing her ankles.

He began working on the mechanism around her neck.

"I've gotten enough supplies from the armory in case we should run into any problems," he added.

"Good," she said as he unlocked the neck bond.

She ripped the metal object from her throat and ran her hands over her raw, blemished skin.

"Oh, thank god, that was so damn irritating," she commented.

Chris held out a hand to her, which she accepted, and helped her stand up. As she moved towards him, her body gently collided with his chest. Audrey could smell the heat emitting from his strong frame driving her senses mad with euphoria. Her hands pressed against his military uniform, and explored the powerful muscles beneath the material on his chest.

The younger man felt his heart thump as Audrey peered up into his bright blue eyes. Her vivacious yellow hues gazed upon him with a sense of affection and appreciation.

_If only this were another time and place...I'd gladly take her into my arms and show her just how much I wanted her..._

He coughed slightly and pulled back a bit to retrieve a M93F Handgun from his belt.

"I'm sure these guys aren't going to just let us walk out quietly," he commented while holding it out to her.

She nodded. "I agree. These bastards are a persistent bunch."

Audrey reached to accept the gun, but he didn't let go of the barrel. She gazed into his concerned blue orbs, confused by why he wouldn't let go.

"Chris?" she wondered.

"Are you sure you're well enough to defend yourself?" he posed.

"I'm a BOW, Chris," she teased with an arrogant grin. "If anything, I think I'll be defending you."

He smiled in response and released his hold.

"Oh, by the way, here's the bag you asked for," Chris said holding out a small utility bag to her.

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, recognizing it as the one holding her serum. She took it off of him and peeked inside to find her one shot was still hidden in the lining.

"Come on. Let's go," he said, leading the way towards the door.

She snapped the bag around her thin waist and pursued him.

XXXXXX

With Chris in the lead, they carefully made their way down a set of grated stairs to the boiler room below. They passed by several steaming pipes, scolding hot furnaces and utility equipment towards an orange metal door at the opposite end of the spacious room.

The sound of heavy footfalls suddenly reverberated off the walls. Chris and Audrey immediately concealed themselves behind a ventilation pipe to listen to where the soldiers were currently located.

"I want this entire place swept!" a man yelled. "They could not have gotten far!"

The footsteps dispersed, each soldier heading off into separate directions.

Chris silently signaled for her to follow him. She quietly nodded and they slipped out through the metal door.

XXXXXX

A vibrant full moon glistened in the dark winter sky. A chilly winter breeze nipped at their exposed tender flesh. Their boots crunched on the sea of thick white snow as they ventured forth away from the facility.

"Let's go!" Chris ordered as they dashed out towards the treeline in the distance.

They arrived at the perimeter where a barbed wire fence had rusted and collapsed from poor maintenance. There was a small opening at the bottom that could be bent back and crawled through.

"We must hurry!" Chris said as he grabbed hold of the wire fencing.

The sound of shouting and dogs howling suddenly pierced the air.

"Shit! They're coming!" Audrey shrieked.

"You first!" he stated as he bent back the rusted fence for her.

Audrey quickly slipped through a loose portion of the fence to the opposite side. After she was safely through, she peered up to see several vicious Doberman hounds quickly encroaching on their position.

"Hurry, Chris!" she urged on.

The BOA Agent felt his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled to fit through the small opening.

"Come on! Come on!" she chanted as the hounds reached the fence.

As Chris pulled his foot through the opening, the Doberman snapped their jaws at his appendage, missing it by mere centimeters.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he collapsed onto the snow near Audrey's feet.

"They're over here!" a man shouted in the distance.

Audrey and Chris could see the jarring beams of their flashlights as they rushed towards them.

"Let's go, Chris!" Audrey cried out.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed hold of Audrey's hand.

"Run! Don't look back!" he shouted.

The rattle of an M4's gunfire pierced the air. The bullets whizzed by their ears and pinged off the ground and trees.

As they ran into the forest, the sound of a blaring alarm pierced the air.

XXXXXX

Audrey and Chris ran blindly through the eerie lush forest, having absolutely no idea where they were going. They could still hear the sound of gunfire and dogs howling in the near distance.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Audrey asked.

Chris leaped over a fallen tree and darted around some weeds and underbrush.

"I checked out a map in the armory. It appears we're somewhere in northern France," he replied as she followed closely in pursuit.

"France?! Aw, hell!" she muttered. "The last time I uttered a French saying was back in grade school!"

He chuckled in response. "Heh, at least you might remember some of it. I was never very good with languages."

Audrey's suddenly ears picked up on the sound of rushing water several feet ahead of them.

"Chris, I hear water up ahead!" she said while chasing after him.

"Excellent!" he said.

As they came to the clearing, Chris came to an immediate halt.

"Shit!" he spat in frustration.

"What's wrong?" she asked joining him beside the shoreline.

There was no bridge and the water was moving entirely too fast to swim in.

"What do we do now?" Chris wondered aloud. "We can't turn back, and going further up only risks us getting caught."

Audrey suddenly heard the sound of dog barking closing in quickly on their location.

"Chris, we have to hurry!" she exclaimed. "The dogs will pick up on our scent!"

"Then there's only one choice," he said taking hold of her hand. "How good are you at swimming?"

Audrey's eyes widened a bit, knowing full what he had planned.

"Oh, no! I'm not jumping in there!" she argued while trying to pull her hand away.

"Too bad," he said as he yanked her forward towards the water.

"No! Chris! Wait!" she protested.

"Hold your breath!" Chris said as he leaped off the rock.

Audrey cried out as she and Chris plunged into the icy rushing waters.

XXXXXXX

Morpheus currently sat in front of the security monitors, repeatedly gazing through the video feed of Chris and Audrey escaping from the facility.

_That clever bastard…He played possum in order to get one of my men in his grasp… _

One of his soldiers quickly hustled into the room.

"Sir, we've lost sight of them," he proclaimed.

A rather unpleasant look crossed Morpheus' face.

"What?! I can't believe you lost them!" the silver haired man hissed. "What the hell do I pay you fools for?!"

The soldier shuddered in response. "F-Forgive us, Sir! We're doing all that we can!"

"I don't care what you have to do! Alive or dead, I want those two ingrates in our custody immediately! Got it?!" Morpheus spat.

The soldier gave another quick salute and then made his leave.

Morpheus sighed heavily in disdain and leaned back in his chair.

_I can't believe I underestimated them! How the hell did they manage to get past security?! _

XXXXXX

Several miles down the river, Audrey and Chris threw themselves upon the moist ground of the shoreline. Chris gasped for air and puked up the water that had gotten into his lungs.

"I…can't believe…you made us…do that!" Audrey exclaimed while breathing heavily.

Chris chuckled weakly.

"I thought…it would be…fun," he joked while trying to catch his breath.

"F-Fun?!" she shot back in a high pitched voice. "I ought to kick your ass for that!"

Chris crawled out of the murky waters with mud and sand sticking to his dark clothing. He held out a hand to Audrey, who accepted it and exited from the water. Her clothing was completely soaked and covered in patches of mud and soot.

"We gained some time," he said. "Hopefully there's a cabin we can take refuge in nearby."

"That would be a blessing at this point," she said. "I hate the cold weather."

The winter air nipped at their wet skin like a thousand piercing needles as Chris and Audrey disappeared into the snow covered forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! They escaped! Let's hope it stays that way!

Please R&R, but no flames.


	15. Chapter 15: Haven

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for taking the time to read and review:

_**xDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, Chaos0283, Mistress Mary D, moonbeam1987**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

Chapter 15: Haven 

It seemed like hours since they had escaped from the murky freezing waters.

As they slowly trudged through the snow covered forest, Chris had become unusually quiet and breathed heavier than normal.

Audrey frantically rubbed her arms, desperate to preserve what little body heat she had.

"Chris, maybe we should hide under some rocks or trees," Audrey suggested. "I don't think there are any cabins out here."

Chris wiped the sweat from his brow. Despite being chilled to the bone, his head felt unusually hot.

_God, am I getting sick? _He wondered.

"Chris?" Audrey asked.

"Huh?"

He gazed back at her, unaware of what she had just said.

Audrey gazed more closely at him. His blue eyes were glassy and distant. His tanned skin was unusually clammy and pale.

"Chris, are you all right?" she wondered.

He smiled, looking like he was having difficulty even doing such a simple gesture.

"I'm fine, Audrey."

"You don't look fine," she said not believing him. "Are you ill?"

"I don't get sick," he said continuing on.

She rolled her eyes. _Typical male…_

"Look, Audrey! I see something!" Chris cried out as he pointed at something in the distance.

She gazed past him to see a small cabin about thirty feet away.

XXXXXX

It had been nearly three hours since Chris and Audrey had escaped from their grasp.

As each second passed, Morpheus was becoming more and more irritable.

"Sir, we have unfortunate news," a soldier informed.

Morpheus narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" he muttered in an annoyed tone.

"There is a snow storm approaching from the west. They are estimating that we will receive nearly a foot or more and the temperature is estimated to drop below 10 degrees Farhenheit."

"And?"

"We cannot risk going out in those conditions. Besides, I seriously doubt Redfield and Wesker were able to find shelter. They'll freeze to death by the time the storm rolls in."

"I'm not so sure, Captain. We've underestimated those two thus far. I truly believe they will survive no matter what conditions are thrown at them."

XXXXXX

As Audrey peered in through the darkened windows, the cabin was either deserted or the inhabitants had gone out for the day.

"I don't see anyone, Chris," Audrey stated. "Hopefully this is just somebody's vacation spot."

He stepped up the wooden stairs and knocked at the door.

There was no answer.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?!" Chris called out.

Once again, there was no response.

"I guess you're right," he remarked.

He fiddled with the handle finding it sealed shut.

"You got a lock pick set?" Audrey asked. "I can open the door if you have one."

"Hm, maybe," he said digging into his pockets and vest pouches.

When he reached into the utility belt, he found a set inside. He handed the object over to her and she began to work on unlocking the door.

"So where did you learn that skill?" he asked.

"Well, I fiddled around with it during my time in the Foundation," she answered while fiddling around the lock.

He raised a brow. "Foundation?"

"Albert and I were given up shortly after we were born, so we were stuck going to an orphanage," she answered.

Chris felt a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry," he offered gently.

"Don't be. It's never bothered me in any way," she said digging around in the mechanism.

_I wonder why their parents just gave them up._ _Perhaps they couldn't afford to care for them_, the brunette haired soldier wondered. _And the Foundation seems like an odd name for an orphanage. Hmm, maybe I'm just thinking too much into it._

The lock emitted a soft click, and the door slid open.

Audrey dusted her hands off and smiled arrogantly.

"After you, Mr. Redfield," she said with her hand extended towards the door.

"All right," he replied with a chuckle. "You stay here until I sweep the place."

"No problem."

He stepped into the small cabin with a flashlight and his gun drawn. Inside the entranceway, he searched for a light switch. He found one along the southern wall and tried to click one on, resulting in no power.

"This place must not have any electricity," he stated aloud.

"Maybe there's a generator," Audrey replied from the doorway.

"Hopefully there is. They'll find us if we make a fire."

Chris stepped into the hall, running into a couple of spiderwebs along the way. He cased the two bedrooms and kitchen to find the place was completely deserted.

_All clear…This must be someone's timeshare…But I don't think they'll mind that we borrow it for awhile…_

He returned to the front room.

"Audrey, it's clear," he called out.

She complied and entered into the house.

"Well, isn't this just a cozy little home," she commented while closing the door behind her.

He found a lantern and used his lighter to brighten the room.

The cabin was indeed very small. A small bookshelf holding dusty old novels was on the eastern side of the room. A deer head hung over the tiny fireplace with two wooden rocking chairs placed in front.

"I'm going to look for a generator," he said. "Maybe there are some dry clothes in the bedrooms."

"Okay, I'll go search," Audrey replied.

They separated, Chris going off towards the pantry and Audrey into the bedrooms.

She stepped into a room housing a double sized bed with a small oak dresser and closet. After rummaging through the various drawers, she found some men's sweats and flannel shirts. They smelt like dust and moth balls but would have to do for the time being.

She ventured into the other bedroom which was identical the previous one. After searching through the closet and dresser, she discovered some plain blue T-shirts and sweats and decided to change out of her wet clothing.

As Chris stepped into the kitchen, his head was no longer just aching, it was throbbing horribly. He felt exhausted and his limbs painfully sore, especially his wounded right shoulder.

_God, I'm so tired…I just want to go to sleep…_

He stepped into an area connected to the pantry to find a small laundry room. In the northern most part of the room a generator sat on the floor next to some cleaning supplies.

"Excellent," he remarked.

Chris padded over to examine the contraption.

"There should be enough oil and gas to last us a week," he said.

The BOA Agent pumped the arm on the machine. It rattled a few times, but worked eventually. Electricity began to surge through the small cabin, lighting up the kitchen and living room.

"Yes, thank goodness it works."

Chris exited the laundry room and headed towards the bedrooms.

He found Audrey was now changed into new clothes that were a bit too large for her slender frame.

"I found some fresh clothes for you," she said when he stepped into the doorway. "They're a little small for you, but it's better than nothing."

He nodded silently and leaned against the doorframe awkwardly.

She frowned taking immediate notice to his much more haggard appearance.

"Chris, you look terrible," she stated while walking over towards him.

He shook his head.

"I'm fine," he muttered softly.

She gently touched the side of his cheek, only to yank it away when she felt his overly warm flesh.

"God, Chris! You're burning up!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," he argued.

He went to step forward, but his knees gave out from under him.

"Chris!" she cried out.

She quickly caught him in her arms before he hit the floor.

"Aw, hell," he moaned in frustration.

She wrapped his arm around her waist and supported him with a hand to his chest.

"You need to get off your feet for awhile," she said escorting him over to the bed.

He flomped down and nearly collapsed to the pillow if Audrey hadn't held him up to a seated position.

"Is it all right if I undress you?" she posed.

Chris muttered something, but she couldn't understand a word he said. His eyes were wandering about the room, looking as if he were completely out of it.

She swiftly removed his boots and socks, and then the soaked Kevlar vest and utility belt.

"I'm sorry, Chris," she said in an apologetic tone. "But you'll catch pneumonia with these on."

She proceeded to remove his black military uniform and tossed the wet articles of clothing in the corner of the room.

He was now down to his boxers, which Audrey knew had to be removed in order to prevent further illness.

_Oh god…I can't believe I'm doing this…_she thought while stripping him of his wet clothing.

Although she tried desperately not to be a nebnose, she couldn't help but admire how large Chris was.

_Stop it, Audrey. It's rude_, she thought while blushing_. Don't take advantage of him like this. _

She helped him lay down into the soft warm bed and pulled the covers over his clammy pale body.

_He should be all right for now…I just hope he doesn't get any worse..._

XXXXXX

With Chris now unaware, Audrey was free to inject the serum into her body. She unsnapped the pouch from around her waist and placed the bag on the table.

_God, I hate taking these… _she thought while retrieving a syringe.

She clicked her fingers against the outer walls of the plastic tubing and then pulled the cap off the needle. She bit her lip and then plunged the shot into her left forearm.

A hot feeling coursed through her veins as the serum began to replenish the virus' abilities.

_I guess I should expect this. It's been nearly a week and a half overdue._

Audrey exhaled deeply as the odd sensation began to diminish. She stuck the covering back over the needle and placed it back in her bag.

_Now that's over with, there's bound to be something to eat around here._

She headed into the kitchen and began scavenging for food. When she opened the door to the pantry, cans of vegetables and soups were lined up along the wooden shelves.

"I guess I can't complain. It's better than nothing," she said grabbing a can of cream corn and chicken soup off the shelf.

She left the pantry, kicking the door closed with her foot as she exited. She stepped into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for the pots and a can opener.

After finding her desired items, she turned on the stove and began heating up her meal.

Audrey quietly exited from the kitchen and crept into the bedroom where Chris lay. He was still asleep and appeared to be doing much better. However his breathing was still hoarse and his coloring was very pale.

She gently placed her hand on his forehead. Although it wasn't as hot as before, he was still sick with the fever.

_Get better soon, Chris…Please don't worry me like this…_

She turned and gazed out the window. Thick snow began to blanket the trees and ground.

_There must be a storm coming…I hope we don't end up getting trapped here…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, there's a bit of hotness there with Audrey "observing" Chris. – audience whistles –

There will be something delightful coming up in the next chapter! Stay tuned!

Please Review, but no flames.


	16. Chapter 16: Profess

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for another set of wonderful feedback and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**Chaos0283, Raidenlover6, Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, xDemonHunterx, C. Redfield 86, moonbeam1987, jeanixx, flight of the conchords, Coinlocker Baby, Kimberli**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16: Profess

The sweet aroma of chicken noodle soup filled Chris' nostrils. He moaned and began to awake from his slumbered state. His limbs and head still ached terribly, but he was able to move more easily since getting some rest.

He sat up in bed and suddenly felt a bit drafty. He peeked under the covers to see he was completely nude. His face turned bright red and he immediately yanked the sheets tightly against his body.

_Aw, hell! This means she saw my-! _

He heard the floorboards suddenly creak from down the hall.

"Audrey?" he called out.

She suddenly appeared in the doorway with a wooden tray in hand.

"You're finally up," she said walking over to his bed. "I brought you something to eat."

She sat the tray down on his nightstand and then took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"How long was I out?" he wondered.

"Two days," she answered. "You were pretty ill."

"I see," he muttered.

Audrey noticed his face was still flushed and reached out to touch his forehead.

"Chris, your face is still red," she said gently. "Do you have a headache?"

She gently ran her hand down his pale face and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Chris…" she whispered.

He gazed up at her, sky blue eyes meeting glistening amber orbs.

_No, it's not right…It's like I'm taking advantage of her… _he thought_._

He pulled gently away which surprised her quite a bit.

"Um, I think I'm kinda hungry," he said abruptly.

He averted his gaze away from her, but knew she was disappointed.

"Sure," Audrey replied, distinctly hurt by what transpired.

She grabbed the tray and gently placed it on his lap.

"Can I get you anything else?" she inquired.

"No, I'm fine," he replied. "Thank you."

"All right…" she whispered.

As Audrey got up from the chair, he quickly glanced up to see a frown etched across her features.

_Damn, like I can feel any worse…I just don't want her to feel like I'm using her…She doesn't deserve that… _

Audrey made her silent exit from the room and then slumped back against the wall in the hallway.

_God, I'm so stupid! _She thought brushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear_. Chris must not feel that deeply for me after all! He must think I'm a total idiot! _

She ventured back down the hall to the living room. She flumped down into the rocking chair and gazed out the window.

_It's really starting to get bad out. _

She could hear the wind howl and snow beat against the walls of the tiny cabin.

_Albert probably thinks I'm dead…I still can't believe he did that to me…I bet he'll be pissed off when I get back._

She sighed heavily, her heart breaking from Chris' rejection.

_God…I really am pathetic…I should stop expecting so much…He probably just thinks my feelings are some sort of ruse to get close to him…_

She pulled the blanket up to her chin and sunk down further into the chair.

_I thought he felt the same…I suppose I was wrong…_

XXXXXX

After a short nap, Audrey returned to the bedroom to check up on Chris. To her surprise, she saw him sitting up in bed reading one of the novels she had left on the nightstand for him.

When he saw her in the doorway, he offered her a warm smile.

"Hey, Audrey," he offered while setting the book down.

She quietly stepped into the room and sat down in the chair beside him. She didn't dare look at him, she was entirely too embarrassed since the incident earlier that day.

"How are you feeling?" she muttered softly.

"I'm feeling much better. I think I can get up and walk around a bit without passing out," he replied chuckling a bit.

She remained silent with a sad expression evident in her vivacious yellow eyes.

Chris' lips thinned as a result.

_I feel so awful…I never meant to embarrass her…_

"Audrey…" he uttered quietly as he placed his hand over top of hers.

She gasped and gazed up into his bright blue eyes.

"Audrey, I'm sorry," Chris said. "It was wrong of me to push you away like that. I just didn't want you to feel like I was taking advantage of you."

She frowned.

_I know what this is…He's just going to tell me he doesn't feel the same…_

She shook her head and got up from the chair.

"No, it's my fault," she stated. "I misunderstood your signals. It won't happen again."

His brow knit in confusion. "Audrey, please, I didn't mean-."

"No, Chris! You don't need to apologize," she uttered in a rushed drawl. "I was stupid to think you actually…"

She trailed off as her body began to tremble and tears stung at her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Audrey cried.

She immediately spun on her heels and darted for the door with her hand covering her face.

"Audrey!" Chris called out.

He flung the covers away from his body and chased after her down the hall.

"Audrey, please!" he cried.

He quickly caught up to her and grabbed hold of her wrist. She halted and whipped around to face him. He yellow eyes were puffy from the tears flowing down her pallid cheeks.

"Please stop, Chris," she pleaded, her voice choking.

"Audrey, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I shouldn't have-!"

"No!" she interrupted. "I was wrong to think you loved me! It was so stupid! I just-!"

Her words were halted as his lips suddenly crushed against her mouth.

Within seconds, her body melted into his strong arms while he pulled her into a tight embrace.

_Oh god… _she thought as a warm feeling developed in the pit of her stomach.

He slowly pulled away from her, and gazed deeply into her amber hues.

"Audrey, I never wanted to hurt you," he admitted. "Honestly, I just felt like I was taking advantage of your kindness."

A smile spread across her lips.

"It's okay," she replied. "I shouldn't have acted that way."

"No, please don't blame yourself," he said shaking his head.

She slithered an arm around his neck and pressed her body closer to his.

"Chris, I want you to know something," she said. "That day we met, I knew there was something very special about you."

He gently nudged his nose along her temple and entangled his hand through her silky blonde tendrils.

"I truly wanted to continue the small relationship we had. But I felt like I would only betray Albert in the process," she explained.

"You've done enough for him, Audrey. You need to start living for yourself."

He leaned down to her until their foreheads pressed lightly together.

"You're right," she whispered.

"Then let's start right now," he remarked softly.

She brought her free hand to his chest and caressed his toned muscles with her long nails.

"Chris, I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time," she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you," she confessed. "I love you so very much."

He gently pecked at the corner of her mouth.

"I love you too, Audrey," he replied. "More than you can possibly imagine."

She moved both her hands to the sides of his cheeks and gently pulled him down closer to her.

"That's all you have to say," she said before locking lips with him once again.

She indulged in the sweat taste of his kiss, pressing harder to garner every last bit.

_All I want is to be with him…I don't care how wrong it is…This is what I want…_

Chris felt the butterflies form in his stomach when she wiggled her tongue between his lips and playfully caressed the soft muscle in his mouth.

_My friends will never understand why I love her. But for once in my life, I can actually say I'm happy…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, FINALLY, huh? They had their chance to profess their love. Now, there's only one thing left to do…. – audience whistles & cheers –

I have a chapter written for Aud and Chris' encounter, but I will not be posting it. It's a bit more hardcore than the first one, so if you wish to read it, I'll be more than happy to send a copy your way. Just let me know in the review or by PM.

Please Review, but no flames.


	17. Chapter 17: Moment of Peace

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my Ocs

To those who requested the smutty chapter I sent you, I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had a blast writing it! XD Because there's plenty more Audrey and Chris cuteness coming ahead!

I must thank the following for outstanding reviews and for those who added me to their alerts/favorites:

**_Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, xDemonHunterx, C. Redfield 86, jeanixx, moonbeam1987, Chaos0283, Stardust4, flight of the conchords, Cuckoo-4-Cocoa-Puffs, Wolf _**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17: Moment of Peace

The following morning, Audrey awoke to the sound of a howling wind. She moaned and began to fidget in the bed. She opened her eyes and gazed out the window to see the winter storm had ascended upon the forest.

As she went to move a bit, she felt his muscular arm wrapped around her waist and his soft breath brush against the back of her neck.

A smile spread across her lips, enjoying the warmth and security his body offered while in his arms.

Audrey turned onto her back to see Chris sleeping soundly.

She couldn't help but admire his soft handsome features. The slight pout of his lips, the way his scruffy brunette hair fell over his eyes...

_He looks just like a sweet little boy…_

She chuckled softly and pecked him on the lips.

The gesture caused Chris to stir a bit. A moan escaped his lips as he rubbed his face around in the sheets.

"Wake up, Chris," she whispered.

"No, need sleepy," he teased with his eyes still closed.

"Aw, come on, lazy bum," she said rolling on top of him.

She began kissing him in the crook of his neck, making him smile.

"Oh…I like that," he remarked with a big grin.

He opened his eyes and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Good morning," he said.

She gently played with some loose wisps of his messy dark hair.

"Good morning to you as well," she replied. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"In a bit."

She snuggled into his arms and rested her head on his well toned chest.

"Chris, I'm not going to lie to you," she said in a seductive tone. "Last night was absolutely sexy as hell."

He smiled proudly. "I'm glad."

She giggled and gently ran her long nails across the soft skin of his chiseled belly.

"That tickles," he said chuckling.

"Good, now I know how to torture you," she joked.

He smirked. "Kinky, aren't we?"

"Heh, you have no idea."

"Ooooh," he remarked slyly. "I definitely like that notion."

They both laughed softly.

"God, I haven't been able to relax like this in such a long time," she remarked while a sigh.

Chris' large calloused hand reached up towards Audrey's face and gently stroked the silky blonde tresses near her temple.

"Hey, you mind if I ask you something?" he posed.

"Go ahead."

He chewed his lower lip, nervous about what he was about to ask. "Why did you choose to live such a lifestyle?"

She hesitated. _Yeah, go ahead and tell him you were a part of some power hungry man's experiment, Audrey. How you never had a normal childhood, and were constantly beaten and raped for Spencer's motives. Sure, that'll go over real well hearing you're just an Umbrella leftover._

"Audrey?" he prodded softly.

"I guess…I just wanted to follow my brother wherever he went," she explained. "Albert has always been there for me even through the darkest stages of our lives."

"He doesn't seem to be the type that cares," Chris muttered, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Albert never was the affectionate type, but I always knew he loved me dearly," Audrey replied in a solemn tone. "However when he went off to train in the information bureau, he came back a very cold man."

"Umbrella changed him?" Chris asked, rather surprised.

"I'm not so sure they can be completely blamed."

He saw a frown spread across her pouty lips. "I wish we still had that strong connection when we were younger….Oh well…"

_I never realized what their lives had been like before I met them…Perhaps I should learn more before I make judgments… _he thought.

He moved his finger up along her breastbone to where the jagged scar resided.

"Did they do this to you?" he wondered.

Normally she couldn't stand the sight or the feel of the scars, but the way he gently touched her caused a wonderful tingly sensation to rush through her body.

"The one on my chest," she said running her slender finger down the jagged scar between her breasts. "It happened when I was just a teenager…"

Her body began to quake as the memories swept back into her mind. The day that bastard stole her innocence and marked her for life. The moment she realized that Albert needed her to be at her side and love him. The day she decided to live on for them both and seek her revenge against Spencer.

Chris could feel her body tense. "Audrey it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I'm sorry…It's just very complicated," she whispered.

Chris sighed heavily and held her tighter, feeling the instinctive need to protect Audrey as if some outside force wanted to harm her.

"And these…" she said pushing the sheets down to her waist.

She took hold of his hand and gently rubbed it across the taut, rigid skin on her abdomen where the four claw marks were.

"This is how I was killed…And resurrected as I am now," she stated.

"What did this?" he asked.

"A prototype Tyrant that I had been developing," she answered. "After the creature had swiped me, I remember getting so cold and the darkness surrounding me…As I lay dying, I heard my brother's voice faintly calling out for me to stay alive…"

"What happened after that?"

"It seemed like I had only closed my eyes for a split second, and then I awoke as this…"

She rolled onto her side and gazed up into his bright blue eyes.

"Because of what I am, do you think I'm a monster?" she questioned seriously.

He shook his head and curled a strand of her blonde hair around his finger.

"No, you're not a monster. Different, yes. But that is what makes you very special."

The comment made a genuine smile etch across her lovely features.

"You really have no idea how happy that makes me," she replied.

"What about me?" he wondered.

She touched his cheek and ran her fingers along his slightly stubbly beard.

"Charming, courageous, strong, handsome…They're just a few ways to describe how absolutely wonderful you are."

An enticing smile spread across her lips as she added the next compliment.

"You also have the cutest little butt I've ever seen...and felt."

He smiled proudly. "I do, don't I?"

"Yes, you most certainly do," she said leaning closer to him.

Audrey gave him a soft peck on lips and then sat up.

"Well, I'll go make us some breakfast," she stated while slipping out from under the sheets.

"Great! I'm starving!" he said kicking the sheets away from his body. "Do they have anything else besides soup and vegetables?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and padded over to the heap of clothes in the corner of the small room.

"Unfortunately, that's all we have."

Audrey swiped the wrinkled blue T-shirt and charcoal grey sweatpants off the floor and began dressing.

"Are you feeling better?" she wondered.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to move anymore," he answered while stretching his limbs. "The shoulder's still a little stiff though."

A mischievous smile suddenly spread across his lips.

"Perhaps a sponge bath is in order?" he teased.

In response, his grey sweatpants were thrown at his head.

"I don't think so," she chuckled. "That arm was working pretty well last night."

When he removed the pants from his head, his lips were pouted into a mock frown.

"Aw, but the nurse isn't supposed to abuse the patient."

She wondered over to him with her hands on her hips.

"If you behave like a good boy, I might change my mind."

Audrey gave him a quick smack on the ass and gracefully made her way out of the room.

"Now get your cute butt in the bath and meet me for breakfast," she called out while going down the hall.

That smirk never left his face as he pulled his sweats on.

"Damn, that woman is going to drive me nuts."

XXXXXX

Chris leaned over the tub and turned on the golden dial. As clear water spilled out of the facet, he stripped out of his sweats and slid into the tub. He exhaled heavily and rested his head back, allowing the warm water to soothe his aching muscles.

_I can't believe I actually did it….I slept with my enemy's sister…_ the thought seeping into his mind.

He closed his eyes, and eased the tension roaming in his body.

_What will your friends think? Surely this is a clear act of betrayal_, his conscious nagged.

He scowled in response. _I love her…They have to respect that._

_Respect what?! That woman is responsible for the deaths of millions of people! You honestly believe a relationship between you two would work?!_

_Yes, it is hard to overlook that…_

_Let us not forget that she's Albert Wesker's twin sister! That man manipulated and betrayed you and your comrades! What's to say she won't do the same?!_

Chris' body tensed.

_No, I don't think she would ever do such a thing… _

_You're delusional!_

He quickly forced the thought out of his mind.

_Audrey is many things, but I know she would never use me that way. She risked her life for me several times and nearly died…She would not have committed those actions if she didn't truly love me…_

A grin slowly spread across his handsome face.

_And last night…Damn! For a forty year old woman, she's got the stamina of a racehorse…I haven't experienced that much pleasure since…Well…I can certainly say she was the best I ever had._

His skin began to tingle as if still feeling Audrey's ghostly touch. The intricate way her soft delicate hands kneaded and caressed his tanned lithe skin. Her salty passionate kisses relentlessly attacking his pouty lips. Her pale pink tongue swirled and sucked around his hardened abs and chest.

A deep sensual moan rumbled in his throat.

_Audrey Wesker…You certainly know how to please a man…_

XXXXXX

In the kitchen, Audrey continued to search desperately for anything besides chicken noodle soup, fruit and vegetables. Unfortunately, that was the only thing remaining. Disappointed, she grabbed another can of chicken noodle soup and some peaches.

She headed out of the pantry and began cooking them breakfast.

As the soup began heating up, her mind wandered to last night's events.

_Chris Redfield…I actually made love with Albert's most hated enemy…My god…_

She closed her eyes briefly and visualized the wonderful sensation of Chris' strong being exploring every ounce of her body.

_I haven't felt like this in years…Absolute pleasure…_ she thought as a strangled groan escaped her lips.

His kisses were so serene, so passionate. Those strong calloused hands trailing over every inch of her soft white flesh.

Her lips curled up over her pearly white teeth into a mischievous smirk.

_And that tongue of his. The boy should have a gold medal for the way he uses that._

She opened her eyes once again and stirred the pot with the wooden ladle.

_Goodness, the last time I was with a man was…when my son was conceived…_

The memories of her deceased husband and child brought a frown to her lips.

_I wonder how things would've turned out if both had lived._

Audrey shook her head.

_No, it wouldn't matter now. That's all in the past. _

She moved over to the cupboards and pulled out several bowls and plates.

_Though I wonder what it would be like if the two ever met. They are quite similar yet also opposite in so many ways. Personality-wise, Aaron always was more forward but knew when to draw the line. Chris on the other hand is certainly more reserved but will fly off the handle if he's provoked. _

The blonde carried the dishes over to the oven and set them down.

_If there had ever been a time where I had to choose between the two, I can honestly say I'd rather be alone. Neither man deserves to have their heart broken if I were to be selfish._

Using a can opener, she ripped open the can of peaches and poured them into a white plastic bowl.

_Though I can't deny that these past few days with Chris have been the best moments in my life thus far. _

The floorboards suddenly creaked just outside the hall. She snapped out of her trance and turned to see Chris slowly pad into the room.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he offered with smirk.

She smiled as he walked over and slithered his arms around her slender frame at the waist.

"Hm, that smells so delicious," Chris whispered while leaning into her. "But not as good as you do."

He tenderly kissed the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle from the ticklish sensation.

"You are such a charmer, Mr. Redfield," she remarked. "Do you say this to all the ladies?"

Chris pulled away to gaze into her vivacious yellow eyes.

"Only to you, my dear," he said, that playful smirk still etched across his handsome face. "And I can tell you right now, I need something to satisfy my hunger."

She chuckled and gently pulled out of his arms.

"Then go have a seat there, handsome," she stated.

He turned and took a seat down in a wooden chair at the small table. She carried over a bowl for each of them and sat down across from him.

"The weather is quite bad out there," she said. "I wonder if Morpheus has called off the search."

"Knowing that guy, he's going to be persistent in capturing us regardless if he thinks we're alive or dead," he replied.

"Very true. I think that once the snow starts letting up, we should get out of here as soon as possible."

"I agree. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get back home."

That notion brought a slight frown to her face.

_Home…I wonder what he'll think when I get back?_

She turned her head and gazed out at the small window above the sink.

The wind continued to howl viciously outside and beat against the walls of the tiny cabin. The forest was barely visible in the smog of twirling white snow.

_Will he welcome me with open arms? Or perhaps…finish what Morpheus could not?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, this chapter was chalk full of smut, fluff and cuteness. But I'd say Chris and Audrey deserve a calm moment together like this.

Unless you read the original Prelude, some of you are probably wondering who Aaron is. No worries, Mr. Knight will be brought back in for the rewrite.

Wait, it seems I'm forgetting something...or some people...Oh yeah, weren't Jill and Al supposed to meet for dinner? Oh, you'll see soon enough. XD

Please R&R, but no flames.


	18. Chapter 18: That Hidden Feeling

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their excellent feedback:

_**jeanixx, XDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, moonbeam1987, Mistress Mary D **_

This is another long chapter, so you're in for a read for our Wesker and Jill saga. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18: That Hidden Feeling

Friday evening arrived much to Albert's delight and Jill's disdain.

She sat at the private table in the fancy restaurant, nervously drumming her fingers on the crisp white tablecloth.

She had to admit, Wesker had taste. A euphoric string band played a soft enchanting melody, the décor was lavish and chic, however the food portion looked like it would barely feed even a pigeon.

"Miss Valentine," a familiar voice spoke.

Everytime he said her name, it sent chills down her spine. She could still remember the number of times he said her name in that cool, taunting voice.

_Bastard…He always sounds like he's mocking me…_

She didn't turn around to greet him.

He sat down in the chair across from her and gently took hold of her hand, cradling it within his own gloved one.

His hand was unusually warm; she had been expecting it to be ice cold just like his personality. He held it up to his mouth and brushed his soft lips against it in a tender kiss.

Jill never had a man do such a dashing gesture, yet she knew better than to allow his actions to trick her again.

"You look very lovely this evening, dear heart," he remarked.

She irritably yanked her hand away.

"You mind not calling me that?" she said in an annoyed drawl.

"Calling you what?"

"That dear heart word," she said. "It's degrading."

A mischievous smile spread across his lips.

"You weren't complaining a few nights ago."

Her cheeks flushed a bright red, both embarrassed and ticked off that he would bring up the subject.

"I'm sorry, Miss Valentine," he said quietly. "That was very rude of me."

He leaned back in his chair and took hold of the menu.

"So are we really here on business, or is this just another means for you to mock me?" she said crossing her arms in a defensive manner.

"What? You find it strange that I want to treat you to dinner?"

Jill scowled. "You know what I mean."

"Of course we can get down to business if you'd like, Miss Valentine," Albert said setting his menu down.

"And stop calling me that too. It sounds like you're insulting my intelligence."

"How about Jill then?" he wondered, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Jill's perfectly fine," she reiterated.

"Very well, Jill…What would you like to talk about?"

"I want more information on Chris' whereabouts," she demanded in a firm tone.

"Of course, if I had anymore information."

She narrowed her blue eyes.

"You're lying."

"Jill, I can honestly tell you I am not," he said in a serious tone.

"Then tell me how you knew Chris was gone in the first place?" she asked, her voice becoming slightly higher.

"I was at the facility the same time you were ordered to arrest Mortimer Hahn."

Surprised, she asked, "What the hell were you doing there?"

"I was getting my data," Albert explained with a small smile, "But I didn't go alone. My dear sister Audrey tagged along with me."

Jill felt an angry twinge in her heart. Since that day Jill had seen her with Chris, she always had an unnerving feeling about the two. She never believed they would've been more than just friends, but there was still always a chance for that to change.

"Did Morpheus take her as well?" Jill asked.

"Well, I haven't seen her since that day, so I'm assuming he did."

"And she's there…at that facility…with him…?" Jill muttered under her breath.

Albert cocked his head to the side.

"Why do I get this feeling you're a bit jealous?" he asked.

The woman's face turned a shade darker.

Albert grinned, knowing full well he had been right.

"Why? Don't you like her?" he inquired.

"Besides, the obvious," Jill responded. "I know those two have feelings for each other…Something about their body language when they were together…"

Albert was a bit surprised at her comment. _That's odd. I thought Audrey had been pretending the whole time…She could not possibly be in the love with that idiot, could she?_

"What about you? Haven't you ever noticed it?" she asked.

"Actually, no."

"I suspect they still care for each other after all this time."

"You really believe that?"

"Unfortunately, I do."

A waiter dressed in a white uniform stepped over to their table.

"Can I interest you in an appetizer?" the waiter asked.

"Not at the moment," Albert said, shushing him away.

The waiter nodded and made his leave.

Jill exhaled heavily in disdain.

"What's wrong, Miss Valentine? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

She shot him an annoyed look.

"Of course I'm not. It's bad enough I had to come to you for information," she answered. "But I hate that I gave into you so easily. You and your charming little words and gestures."

Albert smirked at the notion. "Why thank you, dear."

"That's not a compliment. You manipulated me."

"You could've left at any time. You chose to stay."

"Chose?!" she growled. "You would've killed me if I had left!"

"You never tried to escape, Jill, so how do you know I would've done that?" he suggested calmly.

The brunette was speechless.

It was true. She never once tried to really fight him back, never tried to run for the door, never tried to search for her weapon to use against him.

"My dear, just admit it, you enjoyed yourself," he said in a somewhat cocky tone. "There's nothing wrong with indulging in your darker side every once in awhile."

Jill growled. "There you go, trying to trick me again! You're putting the blame on me when it was your fault in the first place!"

Albert narrowed his eyes. "My dear, you never left nor tried to fight back. You said it yourself that you wanted it badly. I believe you're just in denial."

Jill's body trembled in anger. "You conniving…!"

He held a gloved hand up to stop her.

"My dear, it is not very lady-like for you to be so loud."

She pushed her chair back and shot up to her feet.

"I don't need this!" she spat while spinning on her heels.

Albert unleashed a heavy sigh as he watched Jill make her leave.

"Women…So dramatical…" he muttered in annoyance.

XXXXXX

Jill feverishly paced down the sidewalk, still seething with anger from their encounter.

_That bastard! Blaming this entire thing on me! Who the hell does he think he is?!_

Through her frustration, the young woman failed to notice a large man following her in pursuit.

She took a shortcut to her right down a side alleyway. There were cars and trash bins lined along the brick buildings and enough lighting for it not to be deemed destitute.

As she passed by a side metal door, a tall bulky man dressed in dark clothing moved away from his position against the wall and stood in her path. The BOA Agent halted and glared annoyingly at the man.

"Hey there, doll. What are you doing this fine evening?" he asked in a distinct English accent.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Please step out of my way."

He walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's your rush? I bet I could make your evening worth-while," he said.

Disgusted by the man's gestures, she promptly snatched hold of his wrist and twisted it backwards in an awkward position. With him slightly detained, Jill quickly rammed her right heel into his inner thigh and then into his ribcage. He cried out in pain and collapsed straight back to the concrete.

"No, you would not!" she declared firmly.

Suddenly, the man who had followed behind her lunged for Jill's position and wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame into a bear hug.

"You'd better start cooperating, bitch!" her attacker snarled.

On instinct, Jill chopped the outer part of her right palm into his right kneecap. The man yelped in pain and released his hold on her. With him hunched forward, she viciously back kicked him square in the chest. His body went stumbling backwards and crashed into a pile of wooden crates.

When she put her full weight back on both foot, the heel under her right shoe suddenly snapped in half. She cried out in surprise and staggered a bit from being off balanced.

Seeing Jill distracted, the other mugger jumped to his feet and unholstered his gun. As Jill managed to balance herself, her assailant smashed his Beretta HARD into her right temple.

A wave of pain flooded her mind as the world began to spin around her. She emitted an agonizing cry and reached for something to grab hold of.

_No! This can't be happening!_

With her shoes already being unbalanced, she slipped on the pavement and bounced the side of her bruised temple off the concrete. Her bones rattled from the blow sending another surge of excruciating pain through her body.

"Hey, where's her fucking bag?!" the first mugger quipped.

"What?! I thought she had one!" the other shot back.

_Dammit! Get up, Jill!!!_ Her mind screamed.

The woman desperately tried to get to her hands and knees, but her unstable equilibrium sent her straight back to the ground.

"Fuck! No purse!" the first man uttered darkly. "Then I'll take something already!"

"Wait! What are you doing?!" the other argued.

She suddenly felt a cold pair of hands roughly grab her shoulders and forcefully roll her onto her back. When she gazed upon her attacker, her fogged vision could barely make out the man's features.

_No! This can't be!_ She protested internally.

Suddenly the man's body lurched violently and his head was twisted awkwardly to the side. A sickening gurgle escaped his lips as his body fell to the concrete next to her.

_W-What just happened?!_ Jill thought fearfully.

She tried desperately to push herself up onto her elbows, only to have a gloved hand touch her bare shoulder.

"Don't move…" the cool male voice uttered gently.

_That voice…It can't be…_

Her vision began to sharpen again to see Albert Wesker gazing down upon her.

Before she could speak, she felt his strong arms wrap around her body and hoist her off the ground bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?" she questioned hesitantly.

"You're injured," he replied in his usual drawl. "I cannot very well leave you here."

She peered down to see the two men lying dead on the ground, both of their necks had been viciously snapped in half.

An unnerving feeling instantly crawled down her spine.

_Oh god…That very well could happen to me, _she thought.

They exited the alleyway and ventured over to his parked vehicle by the curb.

"Why were you following me?" she wondered.

"You forgot your purse," he answered flatly.

She groaned a bit, feeling annoyed for being so forgetful.

As they neared the vehicle, the driver opened the back door to his private taxi for them.

"No, I'll be fine on my own," she said.

He gave her a scornful look.

"Miss Valentine, you can barely stay conscious and have several contusions on your body. Besides, do you honestly want to return home in your condition?"

Her lips thinned into a grimace.

_Okay, he has a point. I don't need them to get suspicious of me._

Wesker stepped over and proceeded to help Jill inside. When placed comfortably on the leather seating, she craned her neck back in attempt to relax from the throbbing pain still coursing through her head.

"Back to the hotel," Albert ordered.

The driver complied and took off down the road.

XXXXXX

Albert swiped his card into the reader and stepped into the hotel room. Holding Jill by the waist, the two sluggishly made their way into the room and over to the leather couch. Albert helped her sit down and then left quickly to grab a med kit.

When he returned Jill was rubbing her temple where a wicked looking bruise now existed. He took a seat on the couch next to her and set to work on the cuts deep in her left elbow and right knee.

When he applied the ammonia to her wounds, she hissed in pain through clenched teeth.

"Damn that hurts," she muttered irritably.

He said nothing, and applied a small bandage to each cut on her limbs.

Through his actions, her blue eyes kept a close watch on him.

_I never figured him to be the rescuing type…_

As he set to work on her temple wound, he noticed she was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Albert asked.

"Why did you help me?" she wondered. "You could have just left me there."

He dabbed the ammonia wipe against her brow, drawing another painful wince from her.

"True…I could have, but I didn't," he replied.

"But why though?"

_That's a good question…Why did I do it? It's very unlike me to show such concern._

His lips thinned a bit as he began applying a gauze pad to her temple.

Since they began their "business relationship," he had grown to quite enjoy Jill's company, especially during their little sarcastic exchanges. Aside from Audrey, Jill was the only one who could withstand his dry humor and passive personality without becoming entirely annoyed.

_You seem to be growing quite fond of Miss Valentine_, his inner mind stated. _Don't tell me you're falling for her? How sweet of you, Albert. I thought this was strictly business with you._

With his odd silence, Jill felt her body tense.

_Great, maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut._

As he finished dressing her wounds, he pulled away, but did not make eye contact.

"I'll be honest, Miss Valentine," he answered. "I rather enjoy being around you."

His words greatly surprised her.

_He…enjoys being with me? _

"It would've been a shame to see that end so soon," he added.

"I'm not going to lie, Wesker," she confessed. "I never expected you would say such a thing."

"It was nothing," he replied flatly.

Jill's fingers gently wrapped around his right bicep, drawing his gaze to her.

"It means something to me though," she admitted.

Albert peered deeply into the woman's blue eyes, witnessing a sense of appreciation in those beautiful hues.

Her hand moved from his arm to the soft ashen skin of his left cheek.

_He's so warm…_

Albert's face continued to be an emotionless mask as she ran her delicate hands up his angular cheekbones to the sunglasses resting on his face.

His hand instantly reached up to stop her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned firmly.

"I want to see your face."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see the man that saved my life. Not a pair of shades," she answered.

He exhaled softly and released her hand.

Jill grabbed the corners of the black sunglasses and gently removed them. When Albert opened his eyes, a pair of reddish gold hues stared back at her.

She cocked her head to the side a bit, admiring the mixed flare of gold and red, and the slight dilation of his slit pupils.

"To be honest, I expected something a bit different."

His body flinched, taking it more as an insult. "What do you mean?"

"I find nothing detestable about them," she replied warmly. "I think they're actually quite alluring."

Her words were astounding. Usually anytime someone locked gazes with him, they cowered away in fear or became disgusted.

_That's definitely not what I expected…_ he thought while reaching his hand up to her face.

A soft gasp escaped her luscious pink lips, enjoying the man's soothing touch.

"Wesker, I…" she whispered.

Albert leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips against her mouth. A calm purr rose in her throat, as the man slithered his tongue inside and explored the soft muscle of her mouth.

_Oh god…It's happening again…_ she thought.

He slipped an arm around the small of her back and drew her closer to him. As she ran her hands up his chest, she could feel his powerful toned muscles through the thin fabric of his charcoal grey turtleneck.

Albert moaned softly, thoroughly enjoying her hands caressing his toned chest.

_More…_ his mind desired.

He crushed his lips harder against her mouth, indulging in the woman's sweet taste.

_Oh please, don't tease me now_, her thoughts raced.

Their breathing began to escalate from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly a loud chime from Albert's cell phone destroyed the romantic mood.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and rose from the couch to answer his PDA.

"Excuse me," he offered before retreating into the next room.

Jill exhaled heavily, rather disappointed that their blissful exchange had to be interrupted.

_Just when it was getting good too…_

_What the hell are you thinking?! That man just manipulated you again!_ Her conscious nagged.

The woman growled in annoyance. _Not this time…I was the one who initiated it._

Within seconds of his exit, Wesker returned to the living room and snatched his shades off the table.

"Forgive me. I must step out for a moment," he said while slipping the glasses back on.

She nodded silently. _The business is never-ending for him._

"It would be wise for you just to stay here for the evening," he advised. "You're still in no condition to be wandering home by yourself."

Jill's eyes widened slightly.

Surprised, she questioned, "You want me to stay?"

He swiped his long black leather trench coat off the chair and stepped over to the door.

"Only if you wish," he answered while pulling the article of clothing on.

With that said, he exited out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Jill exhaled once again.

_Well, I don't see the harm in taking a shower at least…_

She rose to her feet and disappeared into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A nice long chapter for Jill and Wesker. Sorry, no real smut for you guys this time. I know, I'm so cruel. –the audience groans in disapproval—

Also, there won't be any updates for Saga I at the moment. I've run into some massive Writer's Block for it and Saga IV.

Though stay tuned as Saga III will still be updated on a weekly basis.

Check out my profile page occassionally to stay up to date on things. Thankies! XD

Please R&R, but no flames.


	19. Chapter 19: Ponder

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my Ocs

I would like to thank the following for offering lovely feedback and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

**_xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, jeanixx, flight of the conchords, moonbeam1987, Bunny, C. Redfield 86, Kelsey B.G., Raidenlover6_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19: Ponder 

It was around 3:00 am when he finally returned.

Jill lay face down in bed and popped open an eyelid to see his silhouette move gracefully through the darkness.

_Amazing, he doesn't really even need much light to see…_

She heard the soft distinctive noise of him removing his clothes. Once he was down to his boxers he crept over to the opposite side of the bed and slipped quietly under the covers. He removed his shades and rested his head back onto the pillow.

_I wonder if he does actually sleep. I would think a Tyrant wouldn't require it._

She rolled over to her other side and gazed upon him as he began to slumber.

His hair had come undone from its usual slicked back position. A section of his blonde locks cascaded over the right side of his face. All the muscles in his face had softened, setting off an air of gentleness. His left hand rested on the pillow near his head and his other was draped limply across his waist. The sheets were pulled down to his lower belly allowing the moonlight to cast onto his godlike form.

Jill carefully inched closer to him and gently placed a hand on his toned chest to feel it rise and fall with every breath he took.

_Those theories have to be wrong…If Wesker was dead, how could he possibly be breathing right now?_

She rested her head on his chest and listened to a strong thump of his heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" the cool drawl of his voice asked.

She jumped slightly and peered up at him. His reddish gold orbs were glowing in the moonlight, peering down at her with a sense of curiosity.

"I was listening," she confessed.

"Listening to my heart?" he wondered. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know if you're actually alive or not."

He chuckled softly.

"Are you disappointed?" he posed.

"Not in the least," she answered with a smile.

She felt his muscular arm slip around her back and place it on the slight rise of her hip.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said before resting his head back on the pillow again.

As he returned to his slumber, Jill's head connected with his chest once again. Being so close, his body offered a sense of warmth and security. She exhaled quietly and closed her eyes, allowing the soft rhythmic thumps of his heart to draw her into sleep.

XXXXXX

When Jill awoke the following day, the beautiful sunlight from the mid morning sky peeked in through the pulled curtains.

Albert was no longer present nor were his clothes over by the dresser.

_So he leaves me here again…Typical male…_

She groaned irritably and rolled over to the side of the bed. As she sat up in a seated position, a migraine crept up in back of her skull and settled in her injured temple. She grimaced from the pain and slowly slid out of bed.

As she ventured over to where her navy blue dress lay, she held it up and shook her head at its condition.

It was immensely wrinkled, caked in grim and sliced up around the skirt.

_Dammit! I can't go out in this!_

She tossed the dress into the trash and snatched the hotel's bathrobe from inside the bathroom.

After tying the cord about her small waist, she ventured out in the living room area.

Wesker was seated at the table with his legs crossed. He was wearing his usual black suit with a grey turtleneck and black shades. A newspaper sat in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

When he heard the floor creak, he peered up to see Jill entering the room.

"Good morning, dear heart?" he greeted. "I trust you slept well."

Jill stepped into the nearby kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water from the sink. She joined him at the table and took a seat.

"How are your injuries?" he asked, not making eye contact.

"Aside from the headache, I think I'll live," she replied. "Though I'm not exactly thrilled that I have to return home in a bathrobe."

"No need. I bought you a simple outfit earlier this morning."

Jill was a bit taken back. "You bought me something?"

"It's nothing exquisite, my dear," he replied in his usual passive drawl. "So don't get all worked up over it. I'm not exactly knowledgeable when it comes to women's clothing."

She chuckled a bit. "I suppose not."

A silence slowly settled between them, until Jill piped up.

"Can I ask you something?" she posed.

"Yes?" he stated.

"How do you know exactly where Chris went?"

He closed his paper and sat it down on the glass table.

"Audrey tagged along with me during our last mission. Like Chris, she was also captured," he explained. "Luckily though, I managed to plant a tracking device on her beforehand."

"Wait, so you know where she is?" Jill asked, utterly surprised. "Why haven't bothered to go rescue her then?"

"Because she doesn't need rescued," he corrected.

His answer shocked her quite a bit.

"You won't willingly help her?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"No," he replied, deadpanned.

"But…She's your sister," she uttered while shaking her head. "Don't you love her?"

"Love does not exist for me," he stated. "It is a weakness I have avoided my entire life."

She frowned. "How can you say that?"

"Love has caused Audrey tremendous amounts of pain," he explained. "Her affection has resulted in losing her innocence and grip on sanity."

Jill said nothing and quietly spun her empty glass in a circle on the table.

"That just doesn't make sense to me," she commented.

"Because you're afraid to let go of those around you," he said. "You feel their love is necessary when it is only holding you back."

She became quiet a moment and pondered the thought.

_My friends have always been there to support me through even the most difficult times…Yet…This current life that I lead with them is so very depressing…So much pain and misery…I sometimes wish I could start over again…_

"Lost in thought, Jill?" he posed.

She snapped immediately out of her stupor and gazed at him, her lovely young face mirrored in his perpetual shades.

"Actually I was just wondering about something else."

"Oh?" he asked with interest.

"Why did you call me back here?" she posed. "I thought you hated me after all that's happened."

He chuckled softly. "Miss Valentine, unlike Chris, I do not despise you."

Jill's eyebrows rose with shock and curiosity.

"You don't?" she inquired.

"You and I share something in common of sorts. We both are survivors of terrible ordeals and have lost a little bit of ourselves as a result."

Her body flinched slightly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a defensive tone.

"Allow me to rephrase that," he said. "You were infected by Nemesis, correct?"

"Yes…" she answered flatly.

"Yet, you have succeeded in maintaining your humanity where I have not."

She nodded. "Yes, I see what you mean."

"However, Chris has always been able to escape unharmed while you and I have been afflicted in some fashion. He does not understand the pain you and I went through."

Jill said nothing. _If he puts it in those terms, he's actually quite correct._

A soft chime suddenly broke the silence between the two.

Albert peered down and fished into his coat pocket for his cell phone.

"Business I assume?" Jill inquired.

"Yes, I'm afraid our little meeting must come to an end," he said as he rose from his chair.

"What about the information?" she asked.

He offered her a smile.

"I don't believe I ever asked for it this time," he replied. "Is that really the only reason I would request an audience with you?"

She raised an uncertain brow, which only caused him to smirk.

"I must be going now, dear heart," he said. "Do stay in touch."

He gracefully stepped over to the door, grabbed his coat off the rack and made his exit.

Jill sat in the quiet hotel room, still gazing at the door Albert had just exited from.

_I wonder…Where is this relationship of ours heading? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hm, quite interesting developments here for Wesker and Jill. Indeed, where is their relationship heading?

And what could Chris and Audrey be up to? We shall find out soon enough.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	20. Chapter 20: Abscond

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank the following for their spectacular feedback:

_**xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987, C. Redfield 86, Mistress Mary D, GambitsBabe, SamuraiWriter, flight of the conchords, anonymous, Chaos0283, jeanixx**_

To anonymous, unfortunately I don't know your username or contact information to provide you with the desired chapter. If I knew what your user name was I could send it through PM. If you're not a member of the site, emails don't show up on FFnet. So unfortunately, I may not be able to give you the chapter.

Here's another long chapter that I felt was better suited being one chapter rather than multiple ones.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20: Abscond

The snow had finally stopped falling, but the weather was still very bitter and cold. Due to staying nearly a week in the cabin, the oil and gas for the generator was getting dangerously low.

Chris stepped over to the window and gazed out into the wilderness. Snow blanketed the ground and underbrush, and icicles hung from the trees like crystal daggers.

"The snow has let up," he remarked. "It's still a bit dangerous to travel, but we need to move out before they find us."

Audrey dropped two large duffel bags on the ground. "There's enough food and clothing in there to last us a few more days."

"Were you able to find a cell phone or anything?" he inquired.

"No, there's no phone here," she replied. "But I was able to find a map."

He smiled joyfully.

"A map! Thank goodness," he uttered. "Does it say where we are?"

"Actually I can't read it. It's in French."

She handed the map over to him.

"Man, I can't understand it either, but did you see any noticeable landmarks?" he said, shaking his head in frustration.

"Well, it appears we're near the English Channel. Hopefully when we reach a civilization, we can find someone who speaks a bit of English," she answered.

"Atleast the people marked where the cabin is," he said. "It seems we're about three miles from the nearest town."

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Audrey asked while pulling on a large brown parka.

"Hm, I'm guessing at the most it will take us about two hours to get there."

"Hopefully. There's no radio to let us know if another snow storm is coming."

"Then let's not wait any longer," he said grabbing the bags off the floor.

He tossed one bag over to her and strapped his own across his chest and shoulder.

"You ready?" he posed.

She flung the bag over his shoulder and smiled.

"Yep, let's get out of here."

XXXXXX

"Sir, the weather center has estimated that the temperatures are remaining steady, but the snow will cease falling in two hours."

Morpheus sighed and drummed his fingers irritably on the control panel.

"That means nothing to me," he growled.

"Sir, even if they managed to get into town, we have sent several men to bribe the citizens in exchange for their whereabouts. They won't slip through our fingers again."

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Pray that they don't," Morpheus said in a deadly tone.

XXXXXX

Nearly two hours had passed since Audrey and Chris had left their little refuge in the woods. The wind was incredibly bitter, nipping away at the bare skin on their faces. The snow was slippery making their hike a bit more difficult.

Chris pulled out the map from his pocket and unfolded it.

"We should almost be there. If we continue heading south we should run into a road eventually."

They continued on until Audrey saw pavement in the distance.

"Chris! There!" she pointed out.

When they saw the road up ahead, the adrenaline pumped through their bodies to quickly move forward.

"We're almost there!" Chris said cheerfully.

"Thank god! I cannot wait to get out of this damn cold weather!" Audrey exclaimed.

They darted out onto the slush covered street to see that they had arrived in a small fishing village.

Chris averted his gaze around for a means to get in contact with his superiors. East of their current position was a local tavern and a gas station.

"Over there, Audrey," Chris informed, while pointing at the small building. "I should be able to get in contact with my organization from there."

"All right," she replied as they darted across the snow laden pavement.

Chris grabbed hold of the iron handle of the tavern's entrance and flung the heavy wooden door open.

The lingering odor of alcohol and smoke burned Audrey's lungs and keen senses, making her eyes water and cough relentlessly.

"Are you all right?" he asked, touching her trembling shoulder.

"I-I think…" she said hacking relentlessly on the smoke. "I'm going to…s-stay out here."

He nodded his head and rushed inside the dimly light bar.

Ringlets of smoke hovered in the stale air of the musty old tavern. Rock music from the 80s was blaring over the stereo. Men and women were seated about the bar, laughing and chatting in their own native language.

Chris darted his eyes about the room, searching for some form of communication. He saw a payphone near the restrooms and moved towards it.

As he stepped past a group of men playing a round of pool, they gazed at him suspiciously. They conversed in their language, wondering who the stranger was that just wandered past.

"Crap, it only takes Franc coins," they heard Chris mutter.

The group of four men ceased playing their game of pool and headed towards the bar. They whispered something to the female bartender, who gazed over in Chris' direction. She said something to them, causing them to disperse from the bar.

Chris growled in frustration and slammed the phone back on its hook. He walked away from the payphone and made his swift exit from the bar, but not before drawing the attention of the four men.

Audrey stood outside, pacing the walkway just outside the tavern. Her coughing had ceased when the fresh winter air had swept the rancid air away from her.

The door to the tavern suddenly flung open as Chris made his exit.

"Any luck?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't have the proper currency."

She growled. "Damn…Well, what about their regular phone?"

"No, I didn't see one."

"Then I guess we're just going to have to ask someone for their cell phone."

The door to the bar opened once again. The four men who had been watching Chris made their exit.

They glared hatefully at Audrey and Chris, immediately drawing their attention.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Audrey quipped in a hateful tone.

The men did not take that too kindly, causing the largest of them to step forward.

"What did you say, you bitch?!" the man growled in English. His French accent was thick, making the words escaping his lips a bit difficult to decipher.

Chris immediately stepped in front of Audrey.

"Look, we're not looking for trouble," Chris replied. "We just need a phone to use."

Another of the men, who was shorter and balding, moved next to his friend.

"Fucking American dog, we don't take kindly to people like you around here," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" Chris inquired.

Each man of the group smirked and chuckled darkly.

"A man by the name of Morpheus said that we would earn some heavy dough if we captured two suspicious looking individuals," the balding man explained.

_Morpheus! That mother fucker…If I ever get my hands on him, I'm ripping his dick off and feeding it to my Hunters!_ Audrey cursed internally.

"And guess what? You two match the description perfectly," another of the men said coldly.

"Look, that man is bullshitting you!" Chris argued. "You're not going to get anything!"

The group of men unleashed a loud mocking laugh.

"And we're supposed to believe some dog like you?!" the fourth man laughed.

Audrey's face hardened. _Bastards…_

She lightly pushed Chris aside and stepped in front of the tallest man.

"Ooooh! Check this one out!" the tallest exclaimed while peering down at her.

Audrey reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I think she's giving you a kiss, man!" the balding man chuckled.

"Pucker up, baby!" the third man laughed.

Within a mere second, Audrey snapped the man's neck with a sickening crunch. His head slumped back and to the right at an awkward angle. The skin and tendons on the neck looked so unnatural and twisted in their new position.

The men immediately ceased laughing as Audrey removed her hands from the man's face. The corpse fell to the icy pavement and bounced off with a loud thud.

The Frenchmen gasped in horror, realizing that their friend lay dead before them.

Chris was even utterly horrified that Audrey had used such a simple gesture to murder him.

"Y-Y-You b-b-b-bitch!" the balding man stuttered.

"How the hell-?!" another shrieked in horror.

They looked at her, only to cower in horror at the sight of her now blazing amber orbs.

"**Anyone else want to fuck with us**?!" she snarled in deep voice.

The men shrieked in horror and quickly took off in the opposite direction. They slipped and slided on the pavement, screaming the whole way in their native tongue.

"Audrey…" Chris whispered.

She turned around and glanced into his fearful blue orbs.

"Forgive me, Chris," she said as the light faded from her eyes. "I get carried away sometimes."

He nodded quietly.

Audrey knelt down next to the man's corpse and began searching his body.

"What are you doing?" Chris wondered.

"Looking for a cell phone…" she said fishing into his jean pockets.

When she discovered a Nokia phone, she held it up to him and smirked victoriously.

"Here we are," she stated.

He took the phone from her hand and quickly dialed in the number for BOA Headquarters in London.

"United Kingdom, please. London, England," Chris said frantically into the phone.

Audrey gazed around the barren town, ensuring that no others would decide to come near them.

"No, BOA please. Biohazard…Opposition…Association…." Chris said more slowly to the impatient person over the phone. "Yeah, I'll hold…"

Audrey watched a black SUV traveling down the street and narrowed her eyes.

_Black SUV…I wonder…_ she thought.

"Yes, I need the head office please!" Chris hissed into the phone. "You know, this is kind of an emergency!"

Audrey began to grow increasingly anxious as the black SUV rolled into the village.

"This is Special Agent Christopher Redfield! Number 082354! I am located currently in Acadia, France. I was detained by a man named Morpheus Duvall on my mission to capture Mortimer Hahn! I need assistance! The enemy is in my pursuit!"

Audrey observed intently as the SUV began to drive at an incredibly slow pace as if almost searching for something.

_Even though it's cold out, the road is clear enough for them to be driving faster than that speed_… she thought suspiciously.

A smile suddenly spread across Chris' lips.

"Yes! I understand! I'm on my way!" he exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked.

"There's a small airport about five miles from here! BOA is going to hold a plane for us to get back to England!" he explained.

He quickly took her by the hand and headed for the parking lot nearby.

"But what am I supposed to do?" she argued. "Those people can't see me."

"We've got no other choice, Audrey," he replied while searching each parked vehicle. "You do want to get home, do you?"

"Well, of course! But-!"

She was suddenly interrupted by the distinctive rattle of gunfire. Bullets whizzed past her and penetrated the vehicles where she currently stood.

"Audrey!" Chris screamed as she darted towards him as the bullets missed her body by mere inches.

They both quickly dove for cover behind a parked red pickup truck.

"How the hell did they find us?!" Chris exclaimed.

The black GM SUV that Audrey had seen previously was speeding straight for their position. Two men in black miltary uniforms were hanging from the back seat windows, both were armed with M4 carbine rifles.

"Did anyone in the bar look at you funny?!" Audrey stated. "I have the feeling that Morpheus somehow bribed these people into giving away our position!"

The SUV slid on the ice slightly as it came to an immediate halt. Six heavily armed soldiers quickly exited from the vehicle.

"Shit…" Chris growled.

The soldiers raised their assault rifles towards the vehicle they were concealed behind.

"Come out with your hands up! Under Mr. Duvall's orders, you will be coming with us!" one of the soldiers shouted.

_Damn! What the hell do I do?! _Chris wondered_. My handgun is no match for an M4!_

He suddenly felt a gust of air beside him, and a dark blur flash before his eyes.

As he turned his head to see what it was, he saw blood burst from the torn throats of two soldiers.

"W-What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

He caught the sight of her for a split second as she moved on to her next victim at a heightened pace. Literally, it looked as though Audrey were disappearing and reappearing before his eyes as she charged at the men.

Audrey violently slapped the soldier's gun away and rammed her long nails into the man's jugular.

_Good god…! _he thought in pure shock and horror.

A look of absolute hatred and ferocity was etched into Audrey's features. Her eyes blazed a vibrant yellow, glaring disdainfully in the soldiers' direction.

The men now ignored Chris and averted their attention to Audrey.

She unleashed a vicious snarl as she attacked the two remaining soldiers. She easily snapped the neck of one and ripped out the windpipe of the other. Blood splattered from their mangled bodies and cascaded over the crisp white snow.

As the last of the soldiers collapsed, Audrey quickly snatched up one of their guns and headed for the parked SUV.

"Let's go, Chris!" she called out.

He immediately snapped out of his trance and ran over to the driver's side of the vehicle. He looked at her to see the light had disappeared from her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?!" she asked impatiently.

"N-Nothing!" Chris stated as he turned his attention away from her.

He quickly turned the SUV around and sped off down the road.

XXXXXX

"So you were unable to capture them," a deep grainy voice spoke over the receiver. "Master Spencer will be most displeased."

Morpheus glared hatefully at the hooded BOW on his PDA screen.

"And to top it off, you handed over the HCF data to his most hated enemy."

"I thought Spencer would've been happier having that woman instead of the data, Erebus."

"Well, you thought wrong!" the BOW shot back irritably. "Do you realize how much it is going to take us to smuggle out the HCF data now? We cannot afford to have an all-out war against this organization!"

"I am aware of that now. But you should have Eris explain the situation to you then," the silver haired man shot back. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Oh, she has already," Erebus quipped. "It seems she single-handedly was able to do more damage than you or any of your men."

Morpheus shuddered, not liking the harsh tone in the man's voice.

"At this point, I suggest you capture those two, or do not come back here," Erebus replied coldly. "We do not need any failures in the Ninth Order."

Morpheus clenched his jaw in frustration.

"I do not take orders from you, Erebus," he remarked.

The BOW chuckled darkly. "As second in command, you do whenever Master Spencer is unavailable. And I suggest you obey my wishes. Good day to you, Morpheus."

The signal was suddenly cut from his PDA.

The silver haired man snarled and slammed his fist on the table.

"Redfield…Wesker…It may not be by my hands, but you both will pay severely for this…"

XXXXXX

The black SUV weaved and swerved around other vehicles as they headed straight for the air strip.

"We're almost there," Chris stated as he glanced at the map.

He took a huge turn onto a long snow covered gravel road towards a tiny airport.

"Audrey, listen to me," he stated firmly.

She gazed at him all the while gripping onto the seating as she bounced around.

"Duck down under the seat until the car comes to a stop. I'll make the distraction while you sneak onto the plane. Okay?"

"I understand," she answered with a nod.

The SUV continued down the stretch of road until Chris made a hard right into the port.

"Do it now, Audrey," he ordered.

She complied and quickly ducked down as the vehicle came to a halt.

As Chris jumped from the SUV, a middle-aged man quickly rushed out from the station house.

"You must be Chris Redfield," the man uttered in a thick French accent. "A man by the name of Jackson ordered me to give you a cargo plane to get back to England."

"That's correct, Sir," Chris said. "Which one am I taking?"

"It's being pulled out from the warehouse as we speak," the man answered as he jabbed his thumb in the building's direction.

"Okay, just let me grab my bag," Chris said.

"No problem," the Frenchman stated. "I just need you to sign off on some documents when you finish."

Chris quickly hustled around to the front passenger door and grabbed the bag that concealed Audrey's hiding spot.

"The plane is waiting outside," he said quietly. "When I go to sign off, I want you to board it."

She silently nodded her head.

He flung the bag over his shoulder and shut the door just enough so it wouldn't completely close.

"Follow me, son," the Frenchman beckoned.

"Of course," Chris replied as he followed the man inside the office connected to the warehouse.

Audrey sat up and peeked out the window to see the two disappear inside the building.

_There's my cue…_

She quietly opened the passenger side door and slid out onto the icy pavement. She sped across the pavement in a black blur and cautiously entered the side door of the plane. She snuck near the back of the plane and patiently waited for Chris to arrive.

After several moments passed, Chris emerged from building and hustled over to the cargo plane.

As he entered, he gazed around frantically for Audrey.

"Audrey?!" he called out.

He heard a door open from the cargo hold, and she emerged.

"There you are," he said with a smile. "You ready to go home?"

She grinned in response and joined him in the cockpit.

"As I'll ever be," he answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, Chris and Audrey are on their way home. Chris will certainly be welcomed back with open arms. But what about Audrey? I don't think she and Al will be having a happy reunion.

Please review, but no flames.


	21. Chapter 21: Reluctant Departure

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for another round of wonderful feedback:

_**Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, jeanixx, Chaos0283, C. Redfield 86, GambitsBabe, moonbeam1987, Coinlocker Baby, flight of the conchords**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21: Relunctant Departure

As the plane crossed over the English Channel, the two had remained quiet for most of the trip. Audrey found herself constantly fidgeting in the co-pilot seat, desperate to get comfortable. Since leaving the cabin, her head had ached tremendously and she felt sick to the stomach.

_This is unusual…Ever since I've injected myself with the virus, I've never been sick…I did prolong injecting the serum. Perhaps my body is not reacting to it normally._

Chris gazed over at her, noticing her pale, haggard appearance.

"You feeling queasy?" he asked.

She ran her hands through her golden tresses, brushing them back behind her ears.

"Yeah, a little bit," she answered. "I think I'm just a bit air sick."

"We'll be there in no time," he replied in a comforting tone.

Audrey sighed heavily and slumped down into her seat.

"Where do you want me to land?" he asked.

"You can go to my facility."

Chris' blue eyes widened, surprised that she would be willing to show him the location of her facility.

"You really want me to land there?"

She nodded her head.

"It'll be fine. I'll just tell them you were my emergency contact."

"No, that's not what I mean," he said. "I just can't believe you want me to know where your facility is located."

"It's all right, Chris. I trust you," she said offering him a weary smile.

The brunette haired soldier grinned in response.

"So where do I need to head then?" he posed.

"Keep heading northwest towards Cornwall, England. You'll see a runway and a building show up in the treeline."

"Understood," he said.

XXXXXX

Claire slammed the phone down and ran like a crazy woman into the living room.

"They found him! They found Chris!" she uttered in pure excitement.

Upon hearing this news, Barry nearly fell out of the chair and Carlos spit out his soda.

"T-They what?!" Barry studdered.

"They found him! He just contacted them an hour ago!" she replied with smile etched into her lovely face.

"Damn! It's about time!" Carlos exclaimed out of relief. "Where the hell has he been?!"

"They said he was captured by Morpheus and taken to a facility in northern France."

"Does Jill know about this?" Barry asked.

"She's already at the compound."

Claire clapped her hands together joyfully.

"Oh! I'm so happy! I can't wait to see him when he gets back!"

XXXXXX

He was finally coming home. All the worry...All the crying...It was finally over.

Yet despite Jill's happiness to be reunited with Chris, something else bugged her tremendously.

_Wesker..._

He had been right the entire time. Though Albert had asked for the HCF data, he still had not taken it from her. It felt so uncharacteristic for such a man. Wesker had always been the type of person to want something in return for his services.

_Maybe the sex was the exchange._

Jill crossed her arms over her chest.

_It only happened once though! Just once! Sure, he's exhibited some of the charming aspects of his personality, but he never once forced me into it! _

She paced feverishly around her room in small circles, thinking intensely.

_God, his voice still haunts me…His smoothing touch…His alluring aroma…Those sultry lips attacking my mouth and neck…_

Through her fantasizing, that's when the realization struck her full force.

_Oh god! I think…I think I'm actually falling for him!_

She shook her head in horror.

_No! I can't be! He's an evil manipulative bastard!_

_Yet he hasn't once abused you in any way, other than annoying you with dry personality_, her inner voice stated. _He even saved you from those muggers and helped you with your sustained injuries._

She exhaled heavily and sat down on the edge of her bed.

_Yes, it's true._

_Do not forget his words either. He respects you for surviving the outbreaks, _her conscious added_. Coming from such a man, that must hold some kind of value. _

Becoming irritated by the conflicting thoughts, she feverishly wove her fingers through her brunette tresses and held her head in her hands.

_Gah, I am so confused! Are these feelings mutual? I mean, I can't deny the fact I actually enjoyed being around him. He can be quite charming at times._

She exhaled deeply.

_I need to find out the truth from him. I need to know where this relationship, if you can call it that, is heading. _

XXXXXX

After another half hour of traveling, the small cargo plane landed on the runway. The tires screeched off the pavement while the aircraft came to a slow halt near the building.

The moment the plane halted there was a silence between the two until Audrey piped up.

"Chris…?" Audrey asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Stay with me," she pleaded softly.

Chris' handsome face fell into a grimace. "You know I can't."

"But you said it yourself that you didn't care what they thought."

"I know…" he admitted weakly.

"Why did you change your mind?" she asked, sorrowfully. "Do you not really love me?"

Chris gently rested his gloved hand on top of hers.

"Of course I love you, but right now…It isn't good for either of us."

Audrey felt her heart shatter at his denial. The saddened expression on her face spoke volumes of the pain she was feeling.

"When will it be, Chris?" she wondered.

He exhaled deeply and shook his head.

"I don't know," he answered quietly.

She slowly pulled her hand out from beneath his palm.

"It's just a dream after all," she remarked sorrowfully.

"No, it will be a reality," Chris reiterated. "Once I find Spencer and wipe out this T-virus business, we can be together."

"...Chris, you do realize I am a biological terrorist, right?" she posed.

Chris flinched at those words. _Yes, it's true…But I don't see you that way…I can see beyond your evil intentions…_

"When you destroy Spencer, will you come for me as well?" she posed.

_How could you ask me that? I could never harm someone I love so endearingly. _

His silence ripped excruciatingly at her heart. The hot tears stung at her amber eyes, but she did not let it them flow.

"C-Chris…?" she begged, her voice choking.

"Audrey, I could never possibly do such a thing to you," he answered.

She reached out and ran the back of her hand down his pallid white cheek.

"Spencer is an enemy of mine as well. His company has done horrible things to me, Chris," she said.

He took hold of her hand and tenderly kissed the skin's soft surface.

"I know..." he whispered.

"Then just stay with me, Chris," she pleaded softly.

"Audrey…Just give me some time…I promise we'll be together…"

She leaned in and gently pressed her pouty lips against his mouth.

_Every promise given to me….Has always been broken_, Audrey thought sadly.

He snaked a hand behind her head and crushed his lips more firmly against her own.

She moaned softly, indulging in the sweet taste of his tongue exploring her mouth.

_I don't want to break another promise…She doesn't deserve to have such a thing happen to her_, he thought.

They broke away, breathing heavily from lack of oxygen. She gazed deeply into his beautiful blue eyes, and caressed her long nails along the slight stubble of hair on his cheek.

"Chris, I don't want to have my heart broken again…" she said.

He brushed a loose lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"We will be together," he replied.

She slid a piece of paper into his hand and closed his fingers over it.

"You know what to do with this…" she said.

As she got up from her chair, he gently grabbed hold of her arm.

"Wait, I want you to take something," he said reaching under his black shirt and brown parka.

He pulled out his US Army Dog tags and gently placed the necklace into her hand.

Audrey's golden hues widened while gazing at the silver tags in awe.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yes."

She smiled and slipped the small chain around her neck.

"Thank you. I'll gladly cherish it."

Audrey spun on her heels and headed for the door.

"Audrey," Chris called out.

She halted her step and peered back at him.

"I love you," he uttered with a charming smile.

She returned the gesture and said, "I love you too, Chris…Farewell."

With that said, Audrey made her exit from the plane.

After venturing down the stairs and across the pavement towards the elevator, she turned to see Chris maneuver the plane down the runway and disappear over the horizon.

_I know you meant it, Chris…But it probably won't ever happen…Yet I can continue to dream though, can't I?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aw, poor Audrey, I guess her and Chris won't be together at the moment after all. In the next couple of chapters, everyone will be reunited. You can only imagine what is going to happen between Audrey and Albert.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	22. Chapter 22: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for lovely feedback and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**Mistress Mary D, xDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, moonbeam1987, C. Redfield 86, santogold, Chaos0283, jeanixx**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 22: Homecoming

Audrey leaned back against the slick black walls of the lift towards the upper floors of DPI. Her head still throbbing and she was now beginning to feel horribly nauseous.

"Dammit, what's wrong with me?" she whimpered wincing in pain.

The dog tags around her neck clicked slightly while she fidgeted uncomfortably. She gazed down and cupped the gift in the palm of her hand.

_Oh Chris…I'm missing you already…_ she thought while sliding the necklace beneath her black shirt.

The lift arrived at her destination with a small chime. The doors slid open and she stepped out onto the speckled marble flooring.

"Miss Wesker?!" a loud voice called out.

Audrey gazed to her left to see one of her personal guards quickly approaching her.

"It is you! Where have you been?!" he asked. "This place has gone to hell since you left!"

Audrey narrowed her yellow eyes.

"What do you mean?!" she demanded.

"Your brother has taken over everything!" he replied.

Audrey felt the rage build at the sound of his name.

"That bastard! First he tries to have me killed! And now he does this?!" she hissed.

"W-What?!" the guard asked completely flabbergasted.

She stomped past him and headed down the hall towards the meeting room.

"I will not have this!" she growled as the guard joined her. "Where the fuck is he?!"

"He's in a meeting," he replied.

She hustled around the bend and headed towards the double cherry doors at the end.

When the guards at the door saw her approaching, they blocked the door to keep her from entering.

"Miss Wesker, he is in a meeting," a man stated.

"This is my company! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" she screamed.

She violently shoved them aside like they weighed two pounds and slammed the cherry doors open.

With her loud entrance, several unknown men and women seated at the table turned in her direction.

At the head of the table seated in HER chair, was none other than Albert. When he saw her, Audrey could tell he looked surprised, but held his calm composure.

Stunned and frightened looks spread across the other people's faces.

"Audrey?" Albert asked in a cool tone. "You're back?"

At first glance of his face, Audrey felt a pure hatred course through her body like none other.

"Get out…" Audrey growled.

"We're in the middle of a meeting," Albert stated, as if nothing was wrong.

"Leave!" Audrey ordered through clenched teeth.

The rage in Audrey's amber eyes could've burned a hole in Albert's face.

"Do not be rude, Audrey. We're-."

_BANG!_

A bullet grazed Albert's ear and struck the wall behind the left side of his face.

The audience began to grow uncomfortable with Audrey aiming a gun straight at her sibling's face.

"GET…OUT!" Audrey emphasized darkly.

Albert cleared his throat.

"Please excuse us," he requested calmly.

Receiving no protests, everyone, excluding Albert and Audrey, quickly rushed from the room. Once they had left, the cherry doors slammed closed behind Audrey.

For a moment, the twin siblings just stared silently at each other.

Albert was the first to speak.

"It's good to see you are home," he stated in his usual drawl.

Audrey's body began to convulse uncontrollably from the anger surging through her system.

"You treacherous bastard!" She snarled. "How could you?!"

"Now now, don't be angry at me," he scolded. "It's not my fault you got captured."

Without thinking, Audrey fired the gun two more times at Albert, missing his head by mere centimeters.

Albert continued to hold his composure.

"You're angry…Yes, I can see that," he remarked softly.

"I WAS FUCKING TORTURED BECAUSE OF YOU!" she shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"Calm down, Audrey. You wouldn't want to strain yourself after all you've been though," he said, sounding more like he was mocking her.

With that, Audrey completely snapped and dashed for his position.

For an instant, Albert could not detect her movements, until she was beside him, lunging straight for his throat. He attempted to block her attack, but she viciously slapped his hand away and rammed him violently into the wall with a deadly grip around his throat.

"A-Audrey?!" he uttered in horror.

He gazed into her eyes. There were no pupils, only blazing yellow irises.

"**You bastard!"** she roared in a bloodthirsty tone.

There was no mistaking that voice. He could clearly remember it when she had maliciously attacked Michael Vaughn back on the train while escaping from Sanctuary.

"**I will kill you for your betrayal!"** she snarled.

She dug her elongated claws into the flesh of his neck, threatening to crush his windpipe.

"A-Audrey, stop!" Albert yelled gasping for air. _Shit! She might actually kill me in this mind state!_

She ignored his pleas, as blood began to seep from the wounds and soak her hand around his throat.

"**Yes, suffer! I want you to feel so much fucking pain!" **

She cracked her knuckles on her free hand in anticipation of an attack.

"**I will make you understand!"**

With great power, Audrey ripped Albert away from the wall and slammed him his back down onto the carpeted flooring.

The floor creaked loudly as Albert's back smacked hard into the hard surface. Audrey immediately leaped on top of him and pinned down his arms with her knees.

She leaned close into his face until they were nose to nose. With Albert's sunglasses being knocked off, his frantic crimson orbs gazed deeply into her ferocious amber hues.

"Audrey, you're not thinking straight!" he protested.

The wicked smile never left her lips.

"**What did you expect, dear brother?! That I'd just merely accept your betrayal?!"**

Albert's face hardened. "I didn't betray you!"

Her right fist connected HARD with his left cheek, snapping his head instantly to the side.

"**How dare you say that?! You selfish fucker! You gave me up to the enemy for information!"**

He locked gazes with her again. His cheek was now sporting a vicious bruise.

"You're not a weak person, Audrey! I knew you could survive this ordeal!" he explained.

"**What if I had died, Albert?! HUH?!"** she screamed. **"Would you weep for me?! I DON'T THINK SO!" **

Her fists began to fly, each connecting with a various part of his face. Albert tried desperately to move, but her overactive abilities would barely allow him to budge an inch.

_Shit! She's too strong! I have to think of something before she kills me! _His mind raced.

He stifled a painful cry as blood spewed from his bruised lips. Her overly long nails ripped into his flesh, causing deep abrasions to form.

"**I was fucking electrocuted, poisoned, stabbed, beaten, shot and nearly ripped in half!!" **

She leaped straight up to her feet and seized Albert by the throat once again. With little effort, she yanked his battered form off the floor and threw him across the room with all her might.

Albert's body crashed through a wooden table and came to a final rest on the floor.

"**Do you know what that's like?! Having to suffer so much pain?! NO! I bet you don't, do you?!"**

The door to the conference room suddenly shot open. William dashed his way inside and looked at the scene before him in absolute horror.

_What the hell?!_ His mind screamed.

Albert was trying desperately to get back to his feet, but was failing each time. Horrible bruising and vicious cuts now existed on his various parts of his face and neck.

_Oh god! No! This can't be! _William thought fearfully.

Albert's blood was splattered across Audrey's face and chest. Her yellow eyes gleamed with murderous intent as she approached her brother's fallen form.

"NO!" the scientist cried out.

The man darted towards them and sandwiched himself in between the two siblings. Audrey came to a halt and growled angrily at the man.

"**Move aside, William!"** she roared.

He shook his head in protest.

"No, Audrey! You don't know what you're doing right now!" William stated. "Sure, he handed you over to the enemy, but he never gave up on you!"

The female BOW snorted in disgust.

"**Really?! Then why didn't he try to rescue me?!"** she demanded.

William's eyes widened as he was at a loss for words. The only sounds to come from his mouth were stammered "Ums."

His confusion annoyed her tremendously.

"**I figured as much!"** Audrey snarled. **"Albert doesn't care about me! He wanted me out of the way!"**

"Look, there's no more need for this!" William argued. "You're siblings! You shouldn't be acting this way!"

"**Don't tell me!"** she spat. **"Tell him that!"**

William slowly reached behind his back and slipped his hand into his pocket for a sedative.

"**I've tried everything to show Albert how much I love him! There's only so much more I can take!"**

"You're right," he said, as his fingers grasped the syringe. "You've sacrificed so much for him, Audrey."

"**But now he's going to pay for my suffering! So move aside!"**

William stood his ground. "No, Audrey! I won't let you!"

Audrey bore her teeth at him. **"Suit yourself!"**

She lunged for their position, heading straight for William first.

He yanked the sedative from his back pocket as Audrey's hideous nails were mere inches away from seizing his throat.

"FORGIVE ME!" he shrieked, and stabbed the syringe straight into the center of her chest.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips as she felt the warm effects of the drug coursing through her system. She gazed up at him, confused and horrified by what he had done.

"**W-William?!"** she cried.

The light disappeared from her yellow orbs, allowing them to return to a normal state. Her knees buckled under her weight while the sedative set in.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her body began to fall. William instantly caught her with his arms around her waist. She fell forward into his arms with her head coming to a final rest on his left shoulder.

"Is that bitch out?!" Albert hissed while getting to his feet.

"Yes, she's unconscious," he answered.

Albert stepped over to them and viciously grabbed hold of Audrey's limp arm. Seeing the enraged expression in the older man's red hues, William immediately yanked her away.

"What are you doing?!" Birkin demanded.

Albert narrowed his eyes in disdain.

"Did you not just see what she did?" Albert growled while pointing to his bloody features. "She tried to kill me!"

"She wasn't thinking straight! Besides, how did you expect her to react?!" William retorted. "The person she cares about more than life itself has shattered her heart!"

Albert jaw clenched knowing the man was right, but he remained silent. He spun on his heels and staggered towards the door, wiping the blood that caked his face.

William heard the door slam behind him and exhaled heavily.

_Oh Audrey…It shouldn't have gone this way… _

He gazed down at her to see a painful look etched into her delicate features. It was an expression of absolute devastation caused by the one person she never thought would hurt her so greatly.

_Albert, why have you done this? Audrey has never done anything to hurt you. How could you be so selfish? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, don't mess with Audrey when she's that pissed! As much as I love Al, he did deserve that ass kicking. I mean he did willingly give Audrey up and knew where she was taken to but he didn't bother to rescue her.

Please review, but no flames.


	23. Chapter 23: Sorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews:

_**SamuraiWriter, Mistress Mary D, xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987, jeanixx, flight of the conchords**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23: Sorrow

The enormous military compound of BOA peaked through the clouds. Chris made his descent and landed his cargo plane on the long runway. The tires emitted a loud screech and hurried down the runway until it came to a halt near the aircraft warehouse.

After turning off the engines, Chris leaned back in his seat and unleashed a deep sigh.

_I'm home…But why do I feel so miserable?_

He saw the whole lot of them rushing from the warehouse. Barry, Rebecca, Claire, Carlos, Jill and a few of his other BOA comrades.

They all looked so happy. Claire was bawling her eyes out. Barry was on the verge of tears. Jill had a huge ecstatic smile on her face. Heck, even the stubborn mule, Carlos, looked happy.

Chris couldn't help but smile. He truly did miss them.

_It's going to nice to finally relax for a change…_

His mind suddenly wandered at that moment.

_I wonder if anyone is happy to see Audrey…I truly believe she is returning to nothing but anger and frustration…_

His lips thinned into a frown.

_Audrey…I pray that you and I can be united on better terms…atleast one more time…_

XXXXXX

Bright yellow orbs peered through her slitted eyelids. They darted around the room trying to recognize her surroundings. She saw the crisp white walls of an examination room. She could feel the heat of the overhead light brush against her face. Her back felt stiff from lying on the rock hard table.

"Good, you're up," a man stated nearby.

Audrey immediately recognized William's soothing voice. She pushed herself to a seated position, her head now pulsating with a migraine.

"Oh god…" she said touching her temple.

She gazed down at herself noticing she had been stripped of her coat and weapons. The only thing that remained was her black t-shirt, black tactical pants and black combat boots. Chris' dog tags still hung from around her neck and pressed against the soft skin of her cleavage.

"Sorry about hitting you with the tranquilizer," William explained. "I was afraid the two of you would end up killing each other."

"William, Albert betrayed me," she shot back. "How else did you expect me to react?"

"Well, I didn't think you would fly off the handle like that."

Audrey raised her gaze at the man and narrowed her yellow hues.

"Do not tell me you're taking his side?" she growled.

William slid a chair over to the table and sat down.

"Of course not," he answered. "But I didn't want anything to happen to you."

She sighed heavily and brushed a hand through her blonde tresses.

"William, what is going on with Albert?" she asked softly.

"It's pretty simple. I think he's become so determined to outwit Spencer that it's clouding his better judgment."

"But to give me up to the enemy…" she said, sorrow heavily evident in her voice. "He promised me he would never let something like that happen…"

"He depended on your abilities as a BOW to pull you through this," he stated.

Her face fell into a grimace.

"I know Albert said he didn't give up on me entirely…" Audrey whispered remorsefully. "Yet why do I still feel like he ripped a hole in my heart?"

William placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be all right, Audrey," he counseled gently.

"Thank you, William. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled and pulled his hand away.

"I think you should probably go home and get some rest," he stated. "You look terrible."

"Yeah, I have this horrible migraine and this nausea…" she moaned while brushing her sweaty locks away from her face.

"When was the last time you took your serum?" he asked.

"I only had one on me, so it's about two days overdue now."

William's jaw clenched in anger. "Dammit, Audrey! If you don't get those injections, you'll die!"

"I know, William," she groaned, irritated by his scolding.

"Well, I think I should run some blood tests to see if there are any abnormalities," he said.

"Yes, you're right."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I think you just need the dosage to bring your levels up to normal again."

"I hope so."

XXXXXX

Chris leaned his head, resting the nape of his skull against the cold white tile. The warm water splashed a bit as he shifted his body into a more comfortable position in the tub.

_God, what a day…_

The moment he had stepped off the plane, Chris was immediately escorted into his superior's office to relay his report. After having explained the situation, and stretching the truth a bit, about his capture by Morpheus Duvall and escape from the silver-haired psycho, Commander Jackson allowed him a week's holiday off to recover from his injuries.

He exhaled and sunk further down into the porcelain white tub, allowing the warm water to soothe his aching muscles.

_Life was so simple this past week and a half…_

A smirk slowly grew on his pale lips at the events that had transpired.

Aside from the sexual pleasure, he and Audrey had kept themselves busy with a radio and a dinky little television in the living room.

Audrey had taught him a few Waltz steps, while Chris "wowed" her with his own.

He chuckled softly, remembering the annoyed look on her face after he had finished.

_Please tell me you don't do that in public? She had said._

_Why? He asked, sounding a bit hurt._

_Um…To put it plain and simple…You suck at dancing…_

He laughed more loudly at the memory.

_Oh geez, her expression and the tone of her voice were priceless!_

The other leisurely activity they indulged in was cuddling up to watch the television. With the violent weather condition, they only received one channel, which was a soap opera broadcast in French. Considering neither spoke the language, the two decided to improvise their own storyline on what they thought was going on in the scene. Of course, their ideas usually ended up being overexaggerated or hilarious with every scenerio.

_Heh, to think, that someone like Audrey Wesker would participate in such a thing. Then again, I could never imagine myself doing that either. But, damn! It sure was a lot of fun. _

His smile slowly disappeared from his handsome face.

_I wonder though...Would we ever be able to share a moment like that again?_

Chris brushed the thought aside and proceeded to climb out of the tub. After drying himself off, he stepped into his bedroom and dressed into a pair of sweats.

As he did so, there was a quiet knock at his door.

"Come in," he called out.

The door creaked open softly and Jill popped her head in.

"Hey," she said with a warm smile.

"What's up?" he asked.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

"I'm just a bit tired," he replied while tossing his wet towel into the hamper.

"You've been awfully quiet about what happened," she commented.

Chris paused a moment before answering her.

"There really isn't anything to talk about," he answered softly. "I was captured and eventually escaped. That's all that matters."

She moved over to him and gently placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"It's okay, Chris. You can talk to me."

He sighed and leaned back on the edge of the dresser.

_No, it's not that easy, Jill. You wouldn't understand_, he thought.

"Chris?" she repeated when he wouldn't answer.

"You don't understand…" he whispered.

She stepped closer to him and moved her hand to the center of his muscular chest.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"I just don't really feel like discussing it," he said a slightly cold manner.

She frowned. _Why doesn't he want to talk to me? All I want to do is comfort him…_

"Jill, I'm not trying to be cruel…I just really don't want to recall those memories."

"I know that, but…" she replied.

She moved her hand from his chest to the soft flesh of his left cheek.

"You can trust me, Chris," she said softly. "I'm here for you."

Chris gazed into her lovely hazel eyes and frowned. He was well aware of Jill's affection for him, but he could honestly say his feelings for her were merely on a friendship basis.

_Oh Jill…I wish you could understand… _

He gently pulled her hand away from his face.

"I'm sorry, Jill," he whispered sorrowfully.

Jill's heart sunk, but she did not let it show.

"I'm sorry," he repeated while making his swift exit from the room.

Jill stood alone, her hand still held in the same position from where he pulled it away.

_I should have expected this…_

She spun on her heels to head back to her bedroom.

_There must be someone else…Yet…I wonder…_

She entered her private quarters and locked the door behind her.

_He and Audrey were at the same place…Could they have consummated their feelings for one another?_

She immediately shook her head.

_No…I don't believe they would, especially Audrey. She ended their relationship the first time because of Wesker..._

As she ventured over to her bed, she saw a message blinking on her Inbox.

_I wonder who it could be…_

She took a seat at her desk and opened the mail.

_**Dear Heart,**_

_**Come to the Golden Phoenix Hotel this Friday evening at six pm. Oh, and do dress in something exquisite, my dear. I eagerly await your presence.**_

_**-AW**_

_I wonder what he wants now. I can't believe he would still want the HCF data after passing it up so many times._

She sighed and slouched back in her chair a bit.

_Perhaps this is the opportunity I needed._

She shut her eyes, allowing her mind to drift to the image of her former captain. She could still feel his hands caressing her breasts and the way his tongue swirled on her soft pale skin.

A soft moan rose in her throat as she felt herself becoming aroused by the ghostly sensation of Albert Wesker's soothing touch.

_Oh god…That man is driving me nuts…I have to find out the truth…For both our sakes…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Audrey. I wonder what could be wrong with her. Though you shall find out in the next chapter. XD

Hm, Jill seems to realize that Chris wants to be with Audrey. I wonder if she'll ever learn the truth.

Yet Al wants to see Jill again. This should definitely be interesting.

Please Review, but no flames.


	24. Chapter 24: Trepidation

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews:

_**Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987, jeanixx, flight of the conchords**_

I apologize for the spacing. When I uploaded it, the text became all squashed together like this. When I tried to add spaces, the website wouldn't let me keep them. I really hope this doesn't strain anyone's eyes when reading it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24: Trepidation

Audrey awoke feeling groggy and nauseous once again. The shining light coming in from the window annoyed her, causing the blonde haired woman to bury her face back into the pillow.

_God, why am I still sick? The serum should've cleared this up by now._

She gazed about the room, finding herself lying in her own bedroom.

_William must've brought me home. I don't even remember falling into bed._

Suddenly, something heavy dropped on the floor in the downstairs hallway.

Audrey groaned and slowly slipped out of bed. As she straightened her posture, her head felt like it weighed a ton, and her limbs ached tremendously.

She slowly trudged over to the door and pushed it open. She peered over the banister to see Sherry stacking up several marked cardboard boxes along the wall.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

When Sherry saw the older woman, she smiled and gave a small wave.

"Audrey, you're finally up!" she said cheerfully.

Audrey leaned against the railing and slowly made her way down the staircase.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Dad wanted me to pack up a few things and put them in the cellar."

Audrey weakly shook her head. "No, it's all right."

"How are you feeling?" Sherry asked, as the older woman came to the bottom of the staircase.

"Not too good," Audrey replied while rubbing the back of her neck.

"You've been asleep for five days now. You looked pretty ill when Dad brought you home."

"Five days? Geez…" she muttered.

Sherry gazed more closely at Audrey's haggard appearance, making the young girl frown.

"Did those people do something to you?" she asked.

Audrey painfully took a seat near the bottom stair.

"Yes, but they didn't mess around with my DNA at all."

"How did you manage to escape?"

Audrey sighed and brushed a free lock of her hair out of her eyes.

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you the truth."

Sherry grinned, loving the thought of hearing a secret. She took a seat next to Audrey on the staircase.

"So, what happened?"

"I wasn't the only one who had been captured."

"Really?" Sherry asked, sounding intrigued.

"The other was a man from the BOA, an anti-terrorist group. His name is Chris Redfield."

Sherry looked at her dumbfounded.

"D-Did you just say Redfield?" she gasped.

"Yes, he is Claire's older brother."

Sherry's mouth formed into a distinctive "O" formation.

"I met Chris a few years ago, back when Raccoon City still existed," Audrey explained. "He reminded me so much of Aaron…So charming and handsome…"

"You fell in love with him that instant, didn't you," Sherry remarked.

Audrey nodded her head. "We worked together to escape…And managed to hide out in this little cabin in the woods."

Sherry's eyes widened a bit. "Did anything happen?"

"Yes…" Audrey replied quietly.

"Did you two…you know?" she asked.

Audrey nodded which made Sherry gasp loudly.

"You mean you actually had sex with that guy?!" she shrieked.

Audrey scowled at her. "Thanks for keeping it a secret, Sherry."

Sherry giggled at the comment. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Audrey said with the wave of her hand.

"So that means he loves you as well?"

"Yes, but I can't see us being together."

Sherry frowned. "Why?"

"He's dedicated his life to ending biological terrorism. Being in a relationship with me will only backfire on him if his friends were to find out."

"Why can't he just come live with you?"

"His heart is torn between the loyalty to his friends and to myself."

"But if he loves you, why doesn't he just let it go?"

"It's not that simple, Sherry. When you're in love with the enemy, you could end up betraying the people you've cared for all your life. I can't blame Chris for wanting to stay with his friends."

"But it's unfair to you," Sherry huffed.

"Life isn't fair, Sherry. You know that all too well."

Sherry sighed. "Yes, I know, but we deserve to be happy at least once, right?"

Audrey smiled and gently ran her fingers through the girl's blonde tendrils.

"Yes, you're right."

XXXXXX

The computer finished printing out the results of Audrey's blood work. William ripped the sheet from the printer and gazed over the numbers.

"Everything appears normal…Her viral readings aren't peaked…"

When his eyes gazed more thoroughly through the paper, he saw an unusual hike in one of her readings. A frightened chill ran down William's spine at this revelation.

"Oh god…This means…"

XXXXXX

As Audrey was preparing something to eat, the shrill sound of the telephone echoed through the house. She casually stepped over and answered it.

"Yes?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey!" William's voice screeched over the phone.

The older woman frowned, not liking the tone in his voice.

"What's wrong, William?" she said rather worried. "You sound anxious."

"Your blood work came back."

Audrey's blood turned cold. _Oh god…Something's wrong!_

"Audrey?" William called out.

"I-I'm still here," she replied, her voice shaking a bit. "Is something wrong with the virus?"

"No, every one of your readings appears normal, except for one."

"And?" she asked, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

"Audrey, I want you to know that I've run at least five tests, but there's no doubting it," he explained. "I found traces of HCG…."

Audrey's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god…" she whispered.

"Audrey…You're pregnant."

XXXXXX

Audrey sunk down further into the porcelain white tub, allowing the bubbles and warm crystal clear water to reach just below her nose and earlobes. She closed her eyes, remembering the conversation she just had over the phone with William.

"_Are you certain?" she asked, her voice a mere squeak._

"_Yes, Audrey. There's no denying it. You are pregnant."_

_Her heart began to palpitate at a heightened speed. Panic struck her to the very core, sending her sinking to her knees._

"_Oh god, William…Albert will kill me for sure…" she whimpered in a terrified tone._

"_No, nothing will happen!" he reiterated in a slightly firm drawl. "Don't wear yourself out now, especially in your delicate state! Everything will be all right! I promise you!"_

How she yearned to believe his words, but there were far too many thoughts sweeping into her mind like wildfire.

She brought a hand up to her womb and gently pressed her palm against it. It was still flat, but would grow quickly in time with the child she and Chris had created.

_Oh Chris…If you only knew…_

Her sibling's cold remorseful gaze suddenly crept into her mind. She could imagine his malicious red eyes boring into her with such disdain. His cold gloved fingers wrapping around her throat, threatening to snap her neck. His words would be full of utter hatred, ripping at her heart like a dagger.

_Oh god…He would never accept this…_

Her fingers curled inward to a slight fist.

_No…I won't let anything happen to you…We created this child out of pure love…No one, not even you, Albert, will take this precious gift away from me…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, boy. Audrey is preggers. What would Albert think of his own sister having his enemy's child? He'd be pissed no doubt!

Please R&R, but no flames.


	25. Chapter 25: In Good Company

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their lovely reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

**_Mistress Mary D, moonbeam1987, C. Redfield 86, SamuraiWriter, xDemonHunterx, Stardust4, jeanixx_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25: In Good Company

An entire week passed since receiving the email message from Albert.

After paying her fare with the taxi, Jill headed up the stone stairs and entered through the glass double doors. She entered into the grand hallway of the hotel, observing the building's elaborate décor. The walls were splashed in white with ornamental gold trim. Intricate dark cherry furniture sat upon a red burgundy carpeting.

Jill brushed back her light brunette hair behind her ears and headed over to the restaurant entrance. Her silver heels clicked on the white marble flooring as she walked up to the host's stand.

"Excuse me," she said.

The middle aged host gazed up her with a slight look of annoyance. He gazed disapprovingly upon her outfit. She was clad in a powder blue halter top silk dress with silver hooped earrings adorning her ears.

Jill's nose wrinkled a bit. _Dammit, Wesker! Why didn't we go to a less formal location?! It's not like I can just easily afford a Vera Wang dress!_

The man sighed heavily in disdain. "Name, please."

"Wesker."

The man flinched and immediately put on a more pleasant demeanor.

"Yes, ma'am. You were said to be expected," he said with a fake smile.

Jill raised a brow a bit. _Wow, Wesker really does have that impression on people._

He grabbed a menu from his stand and signaled for him to follow him. She complied and ventured into the spacious room.

Like in the hallway, the walls were white with golden trim. Several tables with crisp white tablecloths sat upon sleek marble flooring. Men and women were all clad in exquisite gowns and expensive suits. Waiters and bus boys, dressed in white and black uniforms, worked feverishly about the floor. A string and piano group was playing a soft melody off in the northern corner of the room.

She was led past several tables to a set of burgundy carpeted stairs. She followed the host up to a balcony that held private seating.

There was only one person there. A blonde haired man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses.

_Would it kill him to wear something besides black?_ Jill thought as she stepped over to the table.

When he saw her, a smirk spread across his lips.

"Welcome, Miss Valentine," he said getting up from his seat.

"Good evening," she greeted.

Albert tipped the host and sent him off to retrieve their waiter.

"You're looking ravishing this evening," he commented while gently taking hold of her hand.

Jills said nothing as they took their seats.

"So, why would you bring me here?" she posed. "We could've just met on a street corner."

"I can't believe you still don't realize I am voluntarily treating you."

She ignored his him comment averted her gaze downward to look over her menu.

_God, what the heck is half this stuff…I probably should've done more research._

Wesker immediately picked up on Jill's frustration.

"Don't know what to choose?" he asked.

She sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know what any of this is."

"It's not a problem," he stated. "I'll get us the same thing."

"That's fine," she uttered softly.

She folded up her menu and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So I'm guessing you want the HCF data now?" she inquired.

A hint of surprise etched across his handsome features. "I never asked you to bring it. Is that honestly why you think I called you here?"

Jill's cheeks flushed a cherry red. "Yes…"

His lips curled up into a slight smile. "No, dear. Let us just enjoy the evening."

"Very well. What should we talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

She raised a brow.

"What is there to know?" she asked in a slightly defensive manner.

"Well, you can tell me why you entered the Delta Force."

Jill exhaled heavily and leaned back in her seat a bit.

"My father…" she answered softly.

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

She weakly nodded her head.

"My father was a captain of a special forces unit," she said, a twinge of sadness to her voice. "He was always going off on missions, leaving myself and my older sister to fend for ourselves most of the time."

"What about your mother?"

"She died of Cancer when I was three," she uttered softy.

Albert's face remained emotionless, but continued to listen to her.

"My sister ended up dying in a car accident only five years later. Needless to say, my father was never the same since."

Jill could feel she was losing her hold on her emotions. She had spent many years suppressing the painful memories of her childhood. Having to remember them now, only shattered her heart that much more.

"I tried everything to get him to open up to me, so I chose to go into the military thinking he would want to build our relationship back up again."

Albert could clearly see the subject pained her greatly. Her face had flushed red, her shoulders were shaking and her blue eyes were now glassy with tears.

"Miss Valentine…" he said gently.

"I remember telling him over dinner," she explained, her voice choking back tears. "He never looked me in the eyes…and just nodded his head like it was nothing."

She brought a hand up to her mouth as the tears beaded down her cheeks.

"Just like nothing…" she whimpered.

He sighed and pushed his sunglasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"It was painful for you," he stated quietly.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she uttered. "I just…No one's ever asked about my past before…"

He raised a brow.

"None of the other STARS?" he asked quite stunned.

She shook her head.

"Hmm, that is very surprising to me," he remarked.

"Well, it's not like I willingly wanted any of them to know."

"I see…"

"What about you?" she asked. "What was your family like?"

His lips thinned. _Yes…family…_

"Wesker?" Jill said.

_How do you explain to someone that you were born from pain and misery? _He thought.

Jill felt a slight chill run down her spine with his silence. _Oh god…This must be too painful for him to speak about. Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut!_

Albert sighed and got up from his chair.

"What are you doing?" she questioned nervously.

"Come, dear heart," he said taking her by the wrist. "We're going somewhere more private."

She said nothing as he led her to the elevator.

XXXXXX

Albert swiped his card into the reader and opened the door when the lock mechanism released. He led Jill into the spacious room and quietly closed the door behind him.

After removing his suit jacket, he led Jill over to the small living room area.

"It's much quieter here for us to talk."

Confused, she watched him walk over to the bar and pour her and himself each a shot of bourbon at the mini-bar. She took a seat on the leather sofa nearby and crossed her legs.

"You never did answer my question," she said gently. "About your family…"

After pouring the dark liquor in the two glasses, he carried them over to sofa and placed the glasses down on the coffee table.

"There isn't much to talk about," he stated. "Like you, there is a lot of pain in my past."

Jill frowned. _I figured as much…Something had to shape him into the man he was today…_

"I don't enjoy reminiscing. It is pointless in my mind. We only have the future to look forward to."

She gently swirled the ice and alcohol in her glass.

"Well, if you won't mind me asking, what made you choose science?" she asked. "I mean, most boys look forward to being cowboys, astronauts and rock stars."

A faint smile spread across his lips.

"I've always been fascinated with the subject, especially human physiology."

"I see. You were very young when you started working for Umbrella, correct? Isn't that when you met Dr. William Birkin?"

"Yes," he answered flatly.

"What was it like working there? It must've been very competitive."

"It was just a job, dear heart. Nothing more."

Jill scowled slightly, becoming annoyed that he was using a roundabout way to answer her.

"Well, when did you decide to break away from them?" she asked.

Albert's jaw clenched and his pale lips thinned into a straight line.

_Because you still don't understand the reason for Spencer's motives_, his inner voice stated.

"Wesker?" she repeated.

His lips curled up into a smile.

"I don't think that matters much, now does it?" he inquired.

Her face contorted in annoyance. "I wish you would stop avoiding the question. You're just mocking me."

"Oh, I'm not, dear heart. I just find your curiosity so charming."

She raised a brow. "Charming? I've never had such a word describe me before."

"Well, you are."

"All right, then why don't you answer this question then?"

"Good ahead," he said with a slight eave of the hand.

"Why do you really hate Audrey?"

Albert's mood immediately went sour at the sound of her name.

His lips thinned as he craned his neck a bit.

"I don't hate Audrey…" he corrected softly.

Jill gazed at him, rather surprised. _But I thought…I thought he didn't love her!_

"I watched her die once already. I never want to feel that pain of loss ever again."

The woman frowned. "There's nothing wrong with feeling compassion."

"There is…if it is used against you," he muttered.

"Did it happen to you before?"

Albert's body flinched a bit as the memories swept into his mind.

He remembered the horrible stench of the blood spilling. Audrey's lifeless blue eyes staring at him as Jeremy Stevenson tore her innocence away. How weak he felt for not rescuing her before it had occurred.

"Wesker?" she asked gently.

He turned his head a bit and gazed into her lovely blue eyes.

"I have spent years numbing my emotions, especially to my sister," he answered. "I will not allow myself to weaken my heart just for my family."

His pitiful words were like a knife to her heart. There was just so much despair in the thinking behind his idea.

"How could you think that way? Aren't you lonely?" she questioned in saddened tone.

"I prefer it that way," he answered emphatically.

Her delicate features fell into a grimace.

"Then what is it we have here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you enjoyed my company," she said her voice becoming an octave lower. "Does that mean you…care for me?"

His jaw clenched, as he pondered the thought.

_Of course you do, Albert, _his inner voice said_. Yet you cannot allow your feelings to cloud your judgment._

Jill felt her spine tingle at the awkward silence. Wesker's face was emotionless as ever, making it difficult to read him.

"I'll be honest with you," she stated. "Our experiences together have been quite enjoyable."

Her comment surprised Albert quite a bit. _I see, so she appears to be feeling the same_.

"I mean, I never expected you to be so gentle with me," Jill confessed.

"You thought I would harm you?" he questioned.

She chuckled weakly. "Taking into account our history together, yes, I did."

"You judged me too quickly then."

"Yes, I never took the time to get to know this side of you before."

"This side?" he posed, curiously.

"The Albert Wesker who isn't a lying, manipulative man," she stated.

"I see…" he muttered. "Jill…"

"Yes?" she stated quickly.

She stared at intensely at him, curious to see what he was about to say.

_Oh god, could he….could he be professing? _She wondered.

Albert's jaw clenched as his nerves were getting the better of him.

_Don't be a fool, Albert. Love is for the weak, _his inner mind proclaimed. _This woman will be your downfall if you allow her into your heart. _

The soft chime of his cell phone suddenly broke the silence. He groaned irritably and dug into his jacket pocket for it.

Jill huffed and crossed her arms. _Dammit! Just when I was actually getting the truth out of him! _

"This had better be good," Albert snapped when answering the call.

"Forgive me, Sir. But I wanted to inform you that we have found you an adequate facility in the United States," the man on the other line stated.

"Where is it?"

"In Northern Texas, Sir. We need your approval for its purchase."

Albert sighed. "Very well. I will be there shortly."

He clicked the END button on his phone and snapped it closed. After stuffing it back in his pocket, he turned to her once again.

"Unfortunately, dear heart. I have business to attend to."

She nodded weakly.

"I understand," she muttered, disappointed that he didn't answer her question.

His warm gloved suddenly made contact with her right cheek, drawing a gasp from her. His tender lips gently pecked her luscious mouth, causing a soft moan to rise in her throat.

After he pulled away from her, he brushed a loose strain of her hair behind her ears.

"Jill, I'm not one to display my feelings," he whispered. "But I can honestly say I have grown quite fond of you."

She gazed deeply into his eyes. There was a sense of affection in his soothing voice. Something she truly did not expect from such a man.

"Wesker…" she uttered breathlessly.

Before he could comment, he got up from the couch and proceeded over to the door where his coat lay.

"There's no need to say anything else, dear heart," Albert stated while slipping on his coat. "Farewell to you."

As he made his exit, Jill sunk onto the couch and exhaled heavily.

"Unbelievable…" she moaned.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

_He enjoys being with me, huh? I can't say our experiences thus far have been everything but detestable…Perhaps this means he actually feels something for me…Yet is it mutual or is he just manipulating me again? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goodness, Wesker is such a confusing man. He does love her, but can't quite say it aloud. Jill seems unsure herself, but I'd say she's realizing that she's falling for him. Yes I know, I'm taking things slow with these two, but it's necessary with their history. Besides, you never know when something…dramatic might pop up in my stories. XD

By the way, I wonder if Al noticed something different about Audrey yet. We shall find out next time!

Please Review, but no flames.


	26. Chapter 26: Unveiled Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their wonderful feedback and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

**_Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, moonbeam1987, flight of the conchords, Stardust4, jeanixx_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26: Unveiled Secret

Two months had passed since Audrey and Chris had escaped Morpheus' clutches. She hadn't contacted the man since in fear of her sibling being aware of their relationship. The worst aspect though, was finding clever ways to hide her noticeable bump. Luckily she had managed to keep it well enough hidden beneath her suits and large stacks of documents. However, it would only be a matter of time before it would become less likely to be kept a secret hidden.

With his office barren, Albert strode down the hall in search of William and Audrey before his departure back to the United States.

He discovered William making his way back to the labs after delivering the BOW reports to Audrey.

"William," Albert called out.

The younger man halted and turned his attention towards his friend.

"I am prepared to leave now."

William merely nodded in response.

"Are you sure you wish to stay?" Albert inquired.

"Yes, Audrey requires my assistance. I cannot simply abandon her at this moment."

"Speaking of which, is she in her office?"

William felt his stomach churn. _She's managed to avoid him thus far, but I fear the time has come for him to discover the truth. I can only imagine how he would react._

"William?" Albert repeated after his silence.

"Yes, she's in her office."

The older man said nothing and continued on to Audrey's office.

_Though I shouldn't…Audrey is so dear to me…She doesn't deserve to suffer for this…_

He quietly trailed behind the taller blonde.

_This would be best for everyone until Albert is ready to know the truth. _

XXXXXX

Audrey currently stood in the confines of her office, pacing to and fro with her heels clicking off the wooden flooring. Within her hands was the latest BOW report, and sadly enough, was not producing the adequate results she had been hoping for.

_Damn this staff…Thank god William is still here to assist me…_

The baby suddenly shifted roughly in the womb, making her wince in response.

"Easy now, there's no need to be so anxious," she whispered while rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

The door to her office suddenly opened. His familiar scent invaded her nostrils, sending a chill down her spine.

_Oh god…No…_

"Good, you're here," she heard Albert say as he closed the door behind him.

She quickly turned her back to him before he could catch a glimpse of her body.

"What did you need?" she inquired in a slightly hasty tone.

"I wanted to speak with you before I take my official leave back to the US."

"Oh?"

His shoes tapped loudly off the wooden floor as he drew near.

An annoyed sigh suddenly escaped his lips.

"Audrey, I didn't come here to talk to your ass. Now please turn around."

Her body stiffened. _No…He'll find out then._

"I know you are still quite upset at me for what I've done," he stated.

She snorted in response. "Upset doesn't begin to describe it, Albert."

"You are a very strong woman, Aud," he reiterated. "I never questioned your abilities and knew you didn't need me to rescue you."

"That is still not a viable excuse," she remarked in a firm drawl.

"Perhaps…perhaps not."

He stepped towards her once again, until he was standing directly behind her. She felt his gloved hand make contact with her shoulder and gently squeeze it.

"Please look at me," he requested smoothly.

"I can't."

"Why is that?"

"You're going to freak out if I do."

He cocked his head to the side, confused by that statement. "Why would I be?"

"Promise me you won't lose your temper."

"Audrey, if something is wrong with you, then…"

She unleashed a heavy sigh before turning around to face him.

_Here goes nothing._

When he gazed upon her, Albert's features instantly changed from his usual statuesque expression to utter bewilderment and then to anger.

_She's…pregnant?! Did this happen when she was kidnapped?! What if Morpheus…What if he did this to her?! _His mind screamed.

Her body stiffened at his silence, fully expecting him to start screaming his head off at her condition.

_God, what could be running through his mind?_

He slid his dark shades carefully off his face, revealing a perturbed look in his crimson red hues.

"Did Morpheus do this to you?" he questioned in a firm drawl.

She shook her head.

"No, he didn't," she answered.

As he inched closer to her, Audrey's hand shot to her belly and she quickly moved away from him. A soft gasp escaped his lips when she gazed upon him with fear evident in her yellow hues.

"You're afraid of me?" he remarked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Yes, I don't trust you," she replied, her voice shaking a bit.

He exhaled. "Though things have been sketchy between us, you should know that I would not harm your child."

Audrey stared silently at him, studying his face carefully to see if he was true to his word.

_I really want to believe him, but after what's happened between us, it's just so hard to. _

Audrey suddenly felt a sharp jolt on the side of her belly where her palm rested. She stifled a weak cry as a result of the baby's powerful kick and hunched forward a bit. A slight frown came to Albert's face, not really enjoying the sight of Audrey in pain.

"Does that happen often?" he inquired.

"Yes, it's been occurring more frequently."

"I see…Are there any abnormalities?"

She quickly scowled in response. "I'm not your patient."

"Of course not…" he said. "Now, would you mind informing me of who the father is?"

She exhaled and straightened her body once again as the fetus ceased kicking.

"Albert, you know I'm not telling you that," she replied in a steadfast tone.

He flinched at her answer and slid his shades back on.

"Why?" he growled.

"Because I know how you would react. You have a horrible temper."

"I do not," he corrected in a frigid drawl.

Audrey's face hardened slightly. "Do you not remember how horrible you treated Aaron? Or how you became jealous when I was pregnant the first time?"

"I was looking out for your best interest."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she muttered rather coldly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Saddened yellow orbs mirrored in his shades when she locked gazes with him.

"You have a very warped sense of the world," she explained in a sorrowful tone. "You want me to be at your side at all costs, but were so willing to give me up without batting an eye."

The frown on her pouty pink lips only seemed to grow larger.

"You know I love you dearly, Albert," she said. "But I just don't understand what more you could want.'"

"I wish you would be honest with me about this," he remarked.

She shook her head. "No, I cannot tell you..."

There was a sudden knock at her office door, making the twins avert their attention to it. The door creaked open and in stepped William. He looked quite shocked that Albert was holding his composure and not spitting fire like he had expected.

"Did you know about this?" Albert questioned to his friend.

"Yes, I did," William answered with a nod.

The older man's body trembled with frustration and anger coursing through his being.

"Then don't you think I had a right to know?" Albert stated through clenched teeth.

William quickly moved over to Audrey's side.

"Audrey was right. You do have a very nasty temper, Wesker," he proclaimed.

"Do not avoid my question, William," the taller blonde uttered with a growl.

"If you wish to know who the father is, then I'll tell you," William replied.

Audrey's chest shrank and a horrified expression etched across her face.

_Oh god, what is he doing?! No, he can't possibly-!_ Her mind screamed.

"Well, do tell," Albert prodded.

The blonde haired woman suddenly felt William's arm slip around the small of her back and pull her close to his chest.

"The child is mine," William declared.

Both Audrey and Albert looked at the man in utter disbelief.

"William…" she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

He averted his gaze to her, his warm blues eyes gazing into her glassy yellow hues.

"Isn't that right, Audrey?" he posed.

He raised a hand and tenderly cupped the woman's pallid white cheek in his palm.

_Don't be afraid. Stay strong now. We'll get through this_, he thought while thumbing the tears from her eyes.

Her body began to quake, torn at what decision to make. Lie to her brother or unveil her best friend's declaration.

_Oh William! Why did you do this?! You shouldn't have involved yourself! I couldn't live with myself if Albert hurts you!_

Envy and rage surged through Albert's being at the sight of William's display of affection. He yearned to rip his sibling from the man's arms, wanting to be the one to comfort her in such a delicate state.

_How dare he?! I know he always cared for her, but he is unworthy of Audrey's love! I don't care how selfish it is! Audrey cannot love anyone but myself! No one is going to steal her away from me! Not even you, William! _

The older man exhaled deeply, trying to suppress his frustration on the situation.

"Audrey, is this true? Are you and William…together?" he wondered, the anger evident in his voice.

She closed her eyes as the tears began to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

"Yes…It's true," she whispered.

Albert's hardened expression never ceased and his voice only seemed to grow colder. "Well, regardless, you do realize that I'll have to monitor you more closely now, correct?"

"You don't need to coddle her, Wesker," William chimed in. "I'm here to take care of her."

"She is MY sister," Albert reiterated. "I wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to her or her child while I'm away."

"Are you sure this isn't some means to get on her good side?" William posed in a defiant manner. "Only to turn around and steal the baby away for experimentation?"

Albert flinched. "You honestly believe that is my intentions?"

"No, I would hope not, Albert," Audrey said softly. "But then again, you did hand me over to the enemy without batting an eye."

Albert's red hues flared up at that comment.

"I did NOT betray you, Audrey," he reiterated in a darker tone.

She exhaled and averted her gaze away.

"We're done here," she declared.

Albert humphed in frustration. "Yes, you are right."

He spun on his heels and headed straight for the door.

"Remember, Audrey," he stated. "I will be watching you now more than ever."

"Of course," she muttered.

"As for you, William," Albert stated, his voice oozing with disdain. "If something happens to her, you can expect there to be no remorse between us."

"Yes, I understand completely."

He said nothing else as the older man made his loud exit.

"Oh my god…." Audrey said with a heavy sigh.

"Are you all right?" William inquired.

She nodded weakly and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Do you know how foolish that was, William?" she whispered. "When he finds out the truth, he's not going to show you mercy."

William gently thumbed the tears out of her eyes.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. But I couldn't let you face this alone. You're far too important to me."

Her yellow hues glistened as she gazed up at him. "Oh, William. I don't deserve to have you as a friend."

He smiled a bit. "Don't say such things. You were the one that showed me what it's like to be my own individual."

Audrey wrapped her arms around the younger man's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"How can I possibly tell Chris about the baby?" she muttered sorrowfully.

William raised his arms and snaked them around the small of her back.

"Then perhaps, it's best he doesn't know," he said in response.

"William, I can't keep this from him."

"Aud, I don't want to see something terrible happen to you or your child. You really need to decide what's more important here. Having Chris know and putting all three of your lives at risk? Or withhold the information to protect him from a vengeful sibling?"

Audrey said nothing as her face fell into a grimace.

_He is right, but this is not fair to Chris….He has the right to know._

She exhaled deeply.

_I'll find a way to beat Albert's game. I'm sure of it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Albert knows about the baby, but thinks William is the father. Damn, I hope Will knows what he's doing! When Al knows the entire truth, you can only imagine how furious he's going to be!

Please R&R, but no flames.


	27. Chapter 27: No Hesitation

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**Mistress Mary D, Stardust4, SamuraiWriter, moonbeam1987, C. Redfield 86, xDemonHunterx, flight of the conchords, residentwesker, jeanixx**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27: No Hesitation

November 10, 2000

Four months had passed since DPI's Main Headquarters transfer to the US. With Albert's departure to the United States, Audrey and William secretly began rebuilding their research and funding until the moment they would break away from him.

Audrey currently stood within in her office and gazed out at the rolling hills in the distance.

Since Albert had taken over, her facility had become less than appealing, having worse working conditions than when the Arklay Facility had been going on its downward spiral. She figured Albert hadn't really put in any effort into maintaning the facility during her absence, nor wanted to spend the money to do so either.

_All the work I put in…Just to be stolen from me…Yet…_

Audrey gently held up her hand to her swollen belly and smiled at the sensation of the fetus shifting in the womb.

"Atleast I still have you, little one," she whispered to her child. "If only your father could see you…"

Even though Audrey was ecstatic about having another child, a looming thought still wracked at her brain with her due date drawing nearer.

She was no longer human, so what would the child turn out to be; A perfectly healthy human being or a deformed monstrosity. The thought terrified her, but it was still her child regardless.

_This is the only thing I have to concern myself with…_

Her mind wondered, thinking of how her future with Chris was looking bleaker by the second. Chris was more than determined to rid the world of biological terrorism. There was no possible way that he would spend his life with her. She knew he would never want to leave his friends and family, just to be with a monster like her.

_He has a right to know…Even if he wouldn't want to be in our lives…_

"Audrey," a voice said coming up behind her.

She turned to see it was William.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Right now, I'm absolutely miserable," she responded. "But I think my heart aches more than anything."

"Because of your brother?" he asked.

"Yes, partially."

William walked up behind her and wrapped a comforting arm around the small of her back.

"Audrey, I can't imagine what must be going through you mind at the moment," he stated. "If he was to ever find out…"

She frowned at this notion.

It was true. Albert would be deeply heartbroken that she was carrying HIS child. The same man who ruined her brother's plans and indirectly caused the loss of his humanity. Albert's nemesis…His most hated rival…The never-ending thorn in his side…Chris Redfield.

"I wouldn't doubt he would try to kill me, William," she replied softly. "But the baby…God, I don't even want to think about it."

He shook his head. "I don't believe that, Audrey. Sure, he's going to seriously be pissed, but he doesn't have a choice in the matter, right?"

She sighed heavily. "God, why can't everyone be like you, William? You took the news so well."

"True, but I have to say that I'm even surprised that you fell in love with a guy like him."

Audrey smiled weakly. "Unlike Albert, he doesn't make me feel degraded for expressing my feelings."

"I hate to say this, Audrey, but could Chris ever overlook the fact of…what you are?"

Audrey remained silent a moment, pondering the thought. _Yes, it's true. I'm no longer human…and a biological terrorist to top it off. _

Noticing her awkward silence, William frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry…That was uncalled for."

She shook her head. "No, you are right. I don't know how he truly feels about that. There has to be some part of him that feels conflicted for loving someone like me."

"What has he said?"

"He told me he doesn't care, yet I know better than that," she stated. "If he really did not care, then he would be here with me right now."

"He's afraid of losing his friends and family, isn't he?" William uttered softly.

"And the fact that he feels he has a need to avenge his fallen comrades," she added.

"Our lives are complicated, Audrey. He would have to choose between you and his life in the outside world."

"I just wish I could tell Chris about this. I'm so afraid Albert's minions will end up following me to unveil the truth."

"That is very true."

"I was planning on telling him eventually, but I feel Chris deserves to know right now."

William exhaled. "As much as I don't want you risking everything, I do have to agree with you on Chris' perspective."

She peered into his eyes, seeing a sincere gaze in his dark blue orbs.

"Go now, while you still have the chance," he remarked. "I'll take care of things here."

She smiled in response and kissed him tenderly on the corner of the mouth. His face turned a deep shade of red at the affectionate gesture.

As she pulled away, Audrey gently caressed the soft skin of his left cheek with her long nails.

"Thank you, William," she said. "You've always been such a wonderful friend to me."

He smiled warmly in response.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," he replied.

She pulled herself away from him and made her swift exit for the door. William watched her disappear from sight and sighed heavily.

_I hope I'm not wrong about this…I don't want to see her have to suffer any more than she has…_

XXXXXX

It was a typical Saturday afternoon as Chris sat lounging in his room, clicking aimlessly through the numerous television channels. With his weekend off he was utilizing his free time to catch up on some much needed rest and relaxation.

Through his laziness, there was a soft knock at Chris's door.

"Chris, a letter just came in for you from HQ," Claire uttered softly from the hall side of the door. "I'm going to slip it under the door for you."

A white envelope appeared beneath his bedroom door just before Claire departed for her room.

With a deep groan, Chris got off his bed and ventured over to grab the letter. Thinking it was nothing more than junk from the office, he was shocked to see what he saw after opening it.

The document was indeed written on official BOA letterhead, except it wasn't from anyone in the organization. It was simply a short note written in lovely printed handwriting.

_**My dearest Chris,**_

_**For safety reasons, I won't reveal my name, but you don't have to guess who this is.**_

_**It is very important that I speak with you. Please meet me this coming Tuesday at 2 PM at the Marriott Hotel. **_

_**I'll be attending under an alias, so please ask the front desk for room 206. **_

_**I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Truly yours,**_

_**A**_

Chris shook his head in disbelief.

_I haven't heard from her in months…I wonder what could be wrong…_

XXXXXX

Within in the confines of his lavish office, Albert sat behind his large oak desk gazing through BOW reports. Since moving back to the United States, production had slowed down quite a bit. He wasn't sure why, but had suspicions that Audrey and William were not handing over their full results to him.

The mental image of William holding his sobbing sister suddenly crept into his mind. His muscles tensed and his red hues flared angrily towards his best friend's actions, He despised how the man had caressed her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to soothe her pain when it should have been Albert's duty to do such a thing.

_I cannot believe this…The two of them together…It sickens me…_

He placed the paper back down on the desk and folded his hands together.

_It's strange….Audrey never showed any interest in the past. Why now?_

_You drove her away. Can't you see that? No one loves you, _his inner mind proclaimed_._

Albert's eyes narrowed. _No…I know Audrey would never stop loving me. And I do sense Miss Valentine is falling for more as well._

_Oh yes. Jill…She'll stab you in the back just like Audrey did. Women are such vile creatures that way._

The shrill sound of his phone ringing broke his train of thought.

"Yes?" he asked flatly after picking it up.

"Sir, I'm reporting in the latest on Audrey," a man's gruff voice answered on the other line.

"Go ahead."

"Audrey has checked into a hotel under an alias. At this time, we are unsure if she is just traveling through the area or meeting with someone. But sources from inside DPI state that she has arranged a meeting with someone."

_At a hotel? The only reason she would check there is to…_

Albert's blood began to boil, realizing what she was intending to do.

"I want you to keep track of her every movement," the blonde haired man ordered sternly. "Bug her hotel room if you have to. I want to know who she's meeting with."

"I understand, Sir."

Albert put the phone back on the hook and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his left temple from an impending headache, pondering the reasons why Audrey would be traveling to a hotel under a false identity.

"She could be arranging a meeting with a client, but why wouldn't she just send in someone to do it for her? She should be nearly eight months at moment. It would be foolish to put any excessive strain on her body."

He exhaled deeply and pulled his hand away from his face.

"Regardless of her reasons, I will find out the truth. I just hope it's not what I think it is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh! This is not sounding good. Albert's got every avenue covered it seems. Hopefully Audrey can successfully sneak out to see Chris.

Just so you know, folks, we are officially stepping towards to the final arc of Saga III.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	28. Chapter 28: Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their lovely reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, SamuraiWriter, C. Redfield 86, moonbeam1987, Stardust4, Chaos0283, jeanixx**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28: Truth Be Told

November 13, 2000

Tuesday arrived much quicker than expected. A half hour before the designated meeting time, Chris darted out of the house, wrapping his leather coat tightly around him as the cold weather prickled against his exposed skin.

Jill was seated at her desk doing some paperwork when she noticed Chris hustling down the road from her second floor bedroom window.

_Hmm, that's strange. Where could he be off to in such a hurry?_ She wondered._ He never mentioned about going out today…_

She shrugged her shoulders and headed off to continue her choirs.

_Meh, it's probably nothing…._

XXXXXX

The taxi came to a halt in front of the Marriot Hotel. Chris paid his fare and exited from the vehicle.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being trailed by one of Albert's spies, simply named Andrew, in a black SUV. The man had short black hair with brown eyes and a tanned complexion. He was decked out in an expensive black suit with a red tie and white dress shirt.

_Dave said the woman went into that very same hotel….I wonder…_

As Chris disappeared inside the hotel, he quickly pulled his car over next to the curb, paid the meter fare and hustled in after him. The dark-haired spy saw him standing at the front desk and snuck over beside a large support beam to just make out what he was saying.

"Room 206, please," he requested.

"Ah, yes of course," the woman said behind the counter. "You are said to be expected."

Andrew furrowed her brow. _Expected for what? He couldn't possibly be going to the same room as the Wesker woman._

He peeked around the corner to see Chris walking over towards the elevators. He instead headed for the staircase and went up to the second floor.

Andrew checked each of the signs for the wing room 206 was located. As he rounded the bend into the northern hall, he saw Chris standing in front of the desired door.

_Well, I'll be damned! It's the same room she checked into only about an hour ago. _

He quickly headed into room 207 where his partner resided.

_Wesker is going to have a field day with this one. _

XXXXXX

As the entrance door slid closed, Chris carefully stepped further into the large room. There was a king sized bed placed on the eastern wall. Across from it was the dresser and television.

"Audrey?" he called out.

He suddenly heard rustling from inside the bathroom to his left.

"One minute, Chris!" her soft feminine voice called within the room.

He smiled and removed his coat before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Is everything okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, why don't you come out here?" he posed.

A smile instantly spread across his lips.

"Or am I supposed to come in after you?" he asked in a seductive tone.

She giggled at his comment. "No, I'll be out, but you need to shut your eyes first."

His grin only seemed to grow wider.

"Oh, a surprise, huh? I hope it's something black and lacey," he teased while covering covered his eyes with his hands.

"You'll see," she remarked while gracefully making her way out of the bathroom.

She was dressed in a black lacey bra and matching boy shorts that hugged tightly against her feminine curves.

"You have to keep them closed until I tell you," she said while stopping in front of him.

"I promise," he answered raising a sworn hand.

"I'm going to show you now," she stated, "But you have to promise you won't get scared."

Chris furrowed his brow in confusion as she took hold of his hands.

"Why would I be scared?" he asked rather hesitantly.

"You shall see. Are you ready?" she posed.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

She placed his hands on her small hips and slowly ran them towards the middle of her body. Expecting it to be flat, he was frightened when he felt it expand instead.

His eyes immediately snapped out. When he saw her swollen waistline, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Wh-What is this?!" he yelped in a shrill voice.

With him so afraid, she rested her hands on his shoulders, trying to ease the tension and anxiety flooding his mind.

"It's okay, Chris," she counseled gently. "Don't be afraid."

He stared at her abdomen, wide-eyed with fear and confusion.

"Audrey…I…I d-don't understand!" he squeaked. "How is this possible?!"

She exhaled deeply. "Despite being a BOW, Chris, my reproductive system still works like a normal human female."

"So…does this mean…?" he asked hesitantly.

Audrey smiled and brushed a loose piece of his dark locks out of his eyes.

"Yes, she's yours," she whispered.

An ecstatic expression instantly spread across Chris' handsome features. His lips curled up into a huge smile and his blue eyes shimmered with happiness.

"Mine?!" he exclaimed. "And it's a girl?!"

She nodded silently in response.

Chris snaked an arm around her back and pulled her body close to his shoulder. His hand gently pressed against her abdomen, feeling the child moving vigorously about in the womb.

"We created this life…" he muttered in amazement.

Audrey couldn't help but smile, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his hand roaming around her belly.

_I can't believe it…I'm going to be father…._ He thought.

He leaned in and tenderly kissed the side of her stomach.

_Don't you worry. I won't let anyone ever hurt you._

The baby suddenly kicked against his cheek, making Chris chuckle softly.

"She's quite strong, huh?" he remarked, while gazing up at his lover.

Audrey cupped his chin within her hand and bent down to him.

"Just like her father…" she whispered before kissing him affectionately on the lips.

A deep moan rose in his throat as he felt her tongue slither between his lips and toy with the soft muscle of his mouth.

Audrey pulled away, releasing her lips with a quiet smack. She opened her eyes and peered down at him with adoration glistening in her vivacious amber orbs.

"Is everything okay with her?" Chris wondered.

She offered him a warm smile. "Don't worry, she's perfectly healthy."

He reached up and cupped her cheeks in his calloused hands.

"Thank you…" he whispered. "You've given me such a beautiful gift."

"I couldn't have done it without you though," she said with a smirk.

"That is very true," he laughed.

"Then why don't we celebrate?" she suggested.

He smirked mischievously. "Oh, what do you have in mind?"

XXXXXX

Utilizing their sound equipment, Dave and Andrew recorded every single bit of their conversation up to that very point.

"I've got a feeling this is going to get steamy," Dave remarked.

"Man, can you imagine how he is going to react when he hears that?" Andrew posed. "I mean that woman is pretty much screwing her brother's nemesis."

"Oh, there's no doubt he will be immensely pissed. I just wonder what he plans on doing with her when he receives our report."

Andrew gulped, having been a witness to Albert's brutality.

"Wesker is quite strange when it comes to his sister. He willingly gave her up to the enemy without batting an eye. But now he won't let her out of his sight."

"Very true. I don't think the guy wants to admit he cares for her, so he just pulls some rather ridiculous acts to avoid the truth."

"I never pictured Albert Wesker to be the loving type."

"Me neither. But they do say that love holds no boundaries, even for vile creatures like Wesker."

"I don't know what woman in their right mind would want that man."

XXXXXX

Jill sneezed at that very moment causing her papers to tumble all over the place.

"Aw, don't tell me I'm getting a cold," she muttered irritably.

She sighed deeply while gathering up her paperwork.

"He's been gone nearly an hour now. I wonder where he went to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, Dave and Andrew are nosey! So, what will Chris and Audrey do now that they're meeting again? Heh, take a wild guess. Though it's quite ironic that Jill sneezed at that one very moment? Maybe she's just getting a cold or perhaps she's falling for our sunglasses wearing baddie. XD

Once again, I have a chapter written for Aud and Chris' encounter. If you wish to read it, I'll be more than happy to provide it to you. Just let me know through the review or by PM.

Happy 4th of July as well! Hope everyone celebrating has a wonderful holiday! XD

Please R&R, but no flames.


	29. Chapter 29: The Unimaginable

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for the wonderful reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**C. Redfield 86, Stardust4, SamuraiWriter, Mistress Mary D, moonbeam1987, jeanixx, Prisonerksc-303, KT324**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29: The Unimaginable 

Andrew clicked off the recording equipment and began packing it up into its aluminum casing.

"Damn! Now that was pretty intense!" Andrew remarked. "Imagine Wesker's face when he gets to the part when she tells Redfield to fuck her harder!"

"Truthfully, I don't want to imagine his expression. That man pays well, but he scares the shit out of me. He can kill a normal man with his own bare hands. Let's not forget those creepy ass glowing eyes of his. Every time I see them glowing behind his shades, it sends shivers down my spine."

"No arguments here."

"All right, I'm going to capture some photographic evidence. You pack up everything here and I'll meet you in the car in twenty minutes, got it?"

Andrew gave him a salute. "Understood."

With that said, Dave spun on his heels and made his quiet exit from the room.

XXXXXX

Chris sat down on the bed and began tying up his shoe laces.

Audrey retreated from the bathroom, now dressed back into her black tunic, slacks and heels all underneath her long charcoal grey trench coat.

"So, you are heading back?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she answered. "I'm supposed to have some proposals done for Albert by tomorrow. He'll find it rather suspicious if he doesn't get them in at the designated time."

Chris got up from the bed and stepped over to her. He slipped his muscular arms around the small of her back and pulled her against his chest.

"Is there anything I can for you?" Chris posed. "I feel like I neglected the two of you during the entire pregnancy."

She brushed back a few strands of soft brunette locks out of his handsome face.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I'm just happy that I finally got a chance to tell you. However…" she replied. "I am sure Albert has been watching my every movement. I did all that I could to cover my tracks this time. But it would be entirely too dangerous for us to be together at the moment."

He sighed, knowing full well she was right.

"All right…But notify me the instant something happens, okay?" he stated.

She nodded her head. "I understand."

He bent down to her and tenderly pecked her lips.

"Then let's get going," he said taking her by the hand.

She smiled and followed him from the room.

XXXXXX

Dave stood several feet away from the hotel entrance. He had himself concealed in a small nearby alleyway and turned around to catch Chris and Audrey exiting from the building.

_There you two are…_

He watched as Chris snaked an arm around Audrey Wesker's shoulder and pull her close to him. They were both smiling and conversing quietly though he could not understand their words.

The man clicked away on his camera, taking shot after shot of the couple as they engaged in a warm embrace.

Chris pulled Audrey close to his chest and wrapped his muscular arms tightly around her smaller frame. She gazed up at him, a lovestruck expression evident in her eyes. He smiled and whispered something to her causing the woman to grin happily in response.

Dave read his lips and smirked in response.

_I love you…_ he thought. _Poor fools, if they only knew…_

Audrey reached up and gently caressed her long nails along his cheek. She pulled his face down to hers and crushed her lips against his mouth.

The spy clicked repeatedly on his camera at the two exchanging a hot passionate kiss.

_Damn, this is way too good for words! _

Within seconds after breaking off the kiss, the couple departed from each other and headed off in opposite directions. Chris went to catch a taxi and Audrey more than likely went off in search of her private driver.

_I most definitely wouldn't want to be in her shoes at the moment…_

He stuffed the expensive camera back into his coat pocket and headed off for his parked vehicle.

_Wesker is going to be immensely pissed at this revelation..._

XXXXXX

Within the confines of his lavish private office, Albert leaned back in his chair and shuffled aimlessly through his latest BOW reports.

A soft chime on his computer brought him out of his train of thought.

He clicked on the email to see it was a message from his accomplices, Dave and Andrew.

_**Wesker,**_

_**Andrew and I have finished my investigation. I will tell you that what I have discovered is rather shocking. The attachment contains pictures and audio footage of Christopher Redfield and your sister Audrey. **_

Albert felt the rage swelling up inside of him, threatening to reach the boiling point, as he continued reading the message.

_**The two are in a mutual, sexual relationship. I have also confirmed that Chris is really the father of her child.**_

Albert paused a moment, not fully comprehending what he had just read.

_What?! Him?! Chris Redfield?! He's the father?! ..._

The thought of Chris touching and pleasuring his sister make him want to puke his guts out.

_NO! T-This cannot be! Not him! Anyone but HIM! _He thought with his hands clenched tightly into fists.

He didn't bother to read anymore of the message and clicked on the attachment to download the files. The first image that popped up was of Chris with his arm draped around Audrey's shoulder while the two made their exit from the hotel.

_That bastard! How dare he lay one finger on her?! _

Unconditional jealousy flooded Albert's mind as he clicked on the next photo of the two exchanging a passionate kiss.

_No! This is NOT happening! Why would she be in love with HIM?!_

In that instant Albert felt like Audrey had literally ripped his heart from his chest and stomped on it mercilessly.

_I am her brother! She should hold no feelings for anyone else!_

The sensation of absolute devastation was all too new to him. His body began to spasm uncontrollably and tears began to well up in his crimson red eyes.

_Why do I feel this way?! This…This excruciating pain in my heart! _

He reached up and ran his shaken hand over Audrey's image on the monitor.

_Audrey! How could you do this to me?! You're my sister! You're not supposed to cause me pain!_

His eyes averted towards the man she was exchanging the affection with. Albert began to feel a horrible rage overpower the sorrow in his heart.

_Can't you see, Albert? He's trying to take her away from you! You'll be all alone now! _His subconscious screamed.

_Alone?_ Albert thought. _No, I cannot be alone…_

_Aw, poor Alby_, his inner voice mocked. _The thing you hold dearest to your heart is abandoning you. She must find him far more worthy than you could ever be. Let us not forget that Chris can love her in ways that you cannot._

_No! She can't leave me! I will not allow that!_

He darted his eyes back to his sibling and hatefully gazed at the expansion of her waistline.

_Look at her, Albert. The being growing inside of her has HIS blood. Such a disgusting thing, is it not?_

_It is not the child's fault. It did not choose to be created… _Albert thought firmly.

_Of course_, his inner voice cooed. _You would never harm your own niece or nephew. But you could never forget who the father is…_

Albert looked at his sister once again, his red hues glistening with pain and frustration.

_Audrey, don't you understand what you mean to me? Do you not realize that I would give you the world? What must I do to prove that to you?_

_Have you not figured it out yet? What a fool you are, Albert. Audrey has been waiting her entire life to hear those three little words… _

A soft gasp escaped the blonde haired Tyrant's lips.

_No, I cannot afford to show such a weakness._

_Very well, then Audrey will continue to defy you until you say it._

Albert slowly rose from his chair and placed his palms the desk in front of him.

_Perhaps you can find another means to convince her that she is only yours…A more forceful method, if you will. _

The man clicked on the next photo on his computer. His body began to shake once again as he saw the image of Chris tenderly caressing Audrey's left cheek. Her eyes were closed and a content expression adorned her features as she enjoyed the sensation of his gentle touch.

_Make her understand, Albert. She needs to understand where her loyalties should lie._

Albert's eyes burned a fierce crimson red as his mind began obeying the will of his inner most desires.

"I will MAKE you understand, my sister!" he proclaimed in a demonic tone. "Together forever…Just as we had promised!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some might think that Albert's mindstate is a bit out of character, but please allow me to explain why this is happening.

When Albert makes remarks about how "Audrey can only love him" and that "she belongs to him" those are not sexual feelings. That is fear of abandonment. For the most part, the twins have always been near each other. With Chris now in the picture, being alone is a new sensation Albert has never experienced. The one thing he loves dearest, though he would never admit that, could end up being stricken from his life forever. Though he has been cruel to Audrey many times, Albert depends on her companionship for many things, most of which is for maintaining his sanity.

Building off of that, Audrey has never once harmed Albert in any way his entire life. Yes, she beat him up a few chapters back, but that is because Albert was the reason behind it. With Audrey in love with Chris and having the man's child, she has actually severely shattered Albert's heart. Like loneliness, heartache is another feeling he has yet to experience. He does not know how to handle these new profound feelings because there were so unexpected, especially from someone so dear to him like Audrey.

I hope this clears things up a bit on why Albert is reacting this way.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	30. Chapter 30: Hysteria

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**xDemon Hunterx, SamuraiWriter, Stardust4, Mistress Mary D, C. Redfield 86, moonbeam1987, residentwesker, jeanixx, NiennaFaelivrin**_

Though the subject matter is quite dark, I am extremely proud of how this chapter turned out. If you thought the Jeremy Stevenson stuff in Saga I was intense and disturbing, you ain't seen nothing yet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30: Hysteria

November 17, 2000

A black Hummer sped down the highway and pulled off onto a deserted road. The vehicle continued speeding down the road until it hit pavement about half a mile down.

Within the distance, the enormous DPI facility lay.

_I'm coming, Audrey…We are going to have some serious words over this…_

The SUV picked up speed as it came in several feet of the wire mess gate.

The guard posted at the gate rushed out of their booths and raised their guns in protest.

"HALT!" they ordered.

The driver ignored their orders and violently crashed through the gate narrowly missing the men by mere inches.

The vehicle continued down the drive until it came to a screeching halt in front of the facility.

A group of heavily armed men dashed out of the vehicle. A blonde haired man dressed in an expensive black Italian suit was the last to exit.

The men at the gate frantically returned to their guard post to radio in the arrival of the men.

XXXXXX

As Audrey strutted her way down the hall, her black heels clicked loudly off marble flooring. Her black knee length silk dress whipped up behind her as she entered into William's office.

He picked his head up to see who entered, and then returned to examining his blood work under the microscope.

"So how did things go?" he asked.

She stepped over to a table next to him and flipped through a BOW report.

"Better than expected," she responded.

"What is he planning to do?" he asked adjusting his instrument.

"Nothing at this point," she explained. "Though I th-."

_RING! RING!_

The irritating sound of the phone echoed through the small lab.

"Hold on a second," he said.

William stepped over the phone and snatched it off the hook.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed someone would bother him.

"Sir, we have a situation down here!" the man yelled on the other line.

The scientist eased his tone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Wesker is here! He has several armed guards with him! He's looking for his sister!"

William immediately felt his stomach knot, and gazed in Audrey's direction.

She continued to glance through her report completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"Distract them until I get her out of here," William ordered.

"Understood!"

Birkin quickly slapped the phone down on the hook.

"What was that all about?" she wondered.

He rushed over to her and quickly grabbed hold of her arm.

"William, what are you doing?!" she uttered in surprised.

"We have to get out of here!" he yelled dragging her towards the door.

"Why?!" she demanded. "What's going on?!"

"Wesker is here."

Audrey felt her blood run cold.

_Oh god...He must know!_

William continued tugging her towards the door.

"The men are currently distracting them downstairs. Though I'm sure Wesker's patience will wear thin eventually."

William popped his head out into the darkened hallway, ensuring that no one was planning to ambush them.

"Let's go," he ordered.

He escorted her out of the room and towards a door that would eventually lead them out to the back lot.

Suddenly, the main entrance to the lab flung open with a loud whoosh.

"Where is she?!" a familiar male voice hissed.

William was now starting to feel utterly terrified of what could happen if Albert got his hands on Audrey. From past experiences, Albert was very overprotective of his sister and insanely jealous of any man he thought was "trying to steal her." However, with his sister carrying Chris' child, this was a whole other matter that could possibly end with Audrey's death.

"Move!" William cried as he pulled her down the hall in a sprint.

Audrey's body protested the quick movements as she desperately tried to keep up with him.

"William! Hang on a second! I can't run that fast!" she objected, as they came to a sudden halt in front of a lab door.

William quickly swiped his keycard into the reader with a shaky hand. A green light flickered on to allow entry.

"Quickly! Inside!" William said shoving her towards the door.

"Wait! What about you?!" she argued.

"Don't worry about me!" he said pushing her into the room. "I'll be fine!"

He quickly slammed the door in her face.

"William!" Audrey yelled while rushing back to the door.

He quickly swiped his card again and locked the door back up.

"William! Please!" she cried out as the door sealed with a loud chink.

She exhaled heavily in frustration and flomped her back against the door.

"Dammit!" she cursed.

XXXXXX

On the outside of the door, a shadow loomed from around the corner sending a chill down William's spine.

"William…" a familiar voice hissed.

The doctor didn't dare turn around.

"Wesker," he replied softly.

He felt a cold gloved hand rest on his shoulder.

"You are my best friend," he proclaimed in a deadly tone. "Yet you lied not only to protect Audrey, but my nemesis as well."

Albert tightened his grasp on William's shoulder, causing the smaller man to wince in pain.

"W-Wesker…Please! She….She's your sister!" he said defiantly.

The older man growled under his breath.

"I won't forgive you for this!" he snarled.

He snapped William around and slammed him violently against the metal door, causing a small dent to form where his back had connected.

"Do not test me, William! I am in no mood for this!" Albert snapped.

William winced in pain from smacking his body hard off the door.

"Where is she?" he demanded in a shrill voice.

"I...I don't know!" William lied.

_He's a liar! Liar! LIAR!! Make him pay! _Albert's inner voice roared.

His answer earned him a vicious punch in the jaw. William's head snapped to the right, blood seeping through his busted lips.

"I will hurt you, William!" Albert threatened. "Do not force me take it a step further!"

The younger man shook his head weakly. "I'm sorry. I don't know, Wesker."

_Listen to this fool! Protecting the woman he could never have! Such noble bullshit!_ The voice in Albert's mind spoke.

The blonde haired Tyrant began pummeling his friend, mercilessly beating him with several punches to his face and abdomen.

_No! I can't tell him! He'll kill her in this mind state!_ William's mind screamed as he coughed up blood. _I know somewhere deep in his heart, Albert would regret ever harming one hair on her body! _

Blood spewed from the man's mouth and nose. Dark bruises formed beneath the scientist's white dress shirt from his tender stomach and ribs.

"Tell me where that bitch is!" Albert roared.

William collasped to the floor, writhing in agony from his inflicted injuries.

"I…don't…know," he groaned, spitting up a large amount of blood.

_Of course he knows…He just wants to be quite difficult, doesn't he?_

Albert breathed heavily like a fire-spewing dragon.

"You know, I find it awful suspicious that you rushed out of this room so quickly," Albert said directing his hand towards the door before him.

William felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh god! No! He can't! He'll kill her!_

A wicked smile spread across the older man's face.

"She is in there, correct?" Albert stated in a maniacal tone.

"Wesker, I beg you. She's your sister. You wouldn't dare harm her if you were thinking clearly," William said weakly grabbing hold of his friend's leg.

_Silence that piece of shit! He doesn't know what he's talking about!_

He viciously kicked William square in the face. The man's head violently snapped back, blood oozing from his nose and mouth. He unleashed a weak grunt and then slumped to the floor unconscious.

Albert swiped the keycard off the man's limp body and gazed upon the door. His red hues flared up and vicious smirk was plastered across his handsome face.

_I am here, my dear sister…_

XXXXXX

Inside the room, Audrey huddled against the corner wall. She had heard the arguing and sickening noise of William getting beaten relentlessly by Albert.

_Oh William…I'm so very sorry…You didn't deserve this…_

As her body began to quake with terror, her arms wrapped tighly around her swollen belly instinctively trying to protect her unborn child.

_Oh god! He's knows I'm in here! Why is he just waiting?!_

Tears began to stream down her pale cheeks.

_No! I can't bare another loss! I JUST CAN'T! _

The infant suddenly lurched violently within the womb, drawing a strangled gasp from Audrey's lips.

"Easy now, everything will be all right. Despite everything that's happened, your uncle would never hurt you," she whispered while tenderly rubbing her stomach.

The sound of a loud chink suddenly echoed throughout the room.

_Oh god…_

Audrey felt like her heart had stopped in that instant.

_No…Please god no…_

The door to the lab suddenly creaked open.

_Please be William! Please be William!_

Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest, beating so hard that she swore it would tear right through her flesh.

As Albert stepped into the room, he heard heavy strained breathing near his location. Knowing who it was, the vile grin on his face only seemed to grow larger.

"Audrey…" a cold mocking tone called out.

Audrey clenched her eyes shut as a soft whimper escaped her lips.

_No! Not like this!_

His dress shoes scraped loudly off the marble flooring as he went casually searching for her.

"No need to hide, Audrey," he called out. "I know you are in here."

Her mind raced, yearning to flee from her hiding spot. Yet her body protested, keeping her pinned down with absolute fear.

Albert rounded an examination table and gazed at his sibling huddled near the corner of the room. Audrey's back was pressed firmly against the wall with her arms crossed protectively over her stomach.

"Found you," he remarked with a dark chuckle.

Her body began to tremble uncontrollably as he drew closer.

_It's a dream! It's just a bad dream! He's not real!_

With Albert now standing closer to her, he could smell the fear emitting from her body.

_Look at her…Quaking like a leaf…As she should be! The disgusting whore! _

He reached up with his right gloved hand and gently caressed her cheek, drawing a gasp from her.

"Shhh...No need to cry, my dear sister," he muttered, his voice as frigid as ever.

_No…This isn't happening…_

Her brother tenderly thumbed the tears from her closed eyes.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

Audrey opened them to small slits and peered up at him. Her glassy yellow orbs connected with the cold hard gaze of his fierce red eyes behind his dark shades.

"Albert…" she begged weakly. "Please don't hurt my baby…"

A soft wicked laugh escaped his lips.

"Audrey, I may not be human anymore," he proclaimed. "But I'm not a monster."

His right arm snaked around the small of her back and pulled her into an embrace against his strong chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he uttered softly.

"Brother…" she whimpered while holding her hands up to his broad chest. "I'm begging you…"

_Aw, she's begging now. Remember her begging for Chris to fuck her? Of course you do, Albert. Who could ever forget hearing such a thing?_

Audrey felt her chest shrink when his gloved left hand touched her belly.

_This child… It's not only a Wesker, but a disgusting Redfield as well. _

His hand moved to gently explore her abdomen, trying to feel the life growing within her womb.

_Could you ever learn to care for such a creature? Honestly, could you possibly overlook such a thing?_

Her daughter suddenly kicked against the area where Albert's palm lay, drawing a disappointed sigh from him.

"I never thought…" he said his tone becoming more venomous. "That my own sister would fall for the man who destroyed my life..."

Audrey's face fell into a mask of absolute devastation.

_Oh god! Albert! Please don't hurt my baby! _Her mind screamed.

He reached up and gently cupped her chin between her his thumb and pointer finger.

"Why, Audrey?" he posed, pushing her face upwards. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Albert, please…" she pleaded.

He sighed heavily in discontent once again.

"You're my sister…You're not supposed to hurt me…"

Albert's grip suddenly began tighter, threatening to crush her jaw beneath his grasp. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she desperately tried to pry his fingers away from her face.

"Tell me why," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Albert! Stop!" she sobbed loudly. "You're hurting me!"

_Good! Make her suffer! You know you want to see her bleed!_ Albert's mind cried.

A powerful punch suddenly struck her square in the chest. A painful gasp escaped her lips as she collapsed to her knees. She breathed desperately for air that had been stricken from her lungs.

_Yes! Look at the agony in those yellow eyes of hers! She's regretting ever hurting you!_

_Can't…breathe! I t-think…he b-broke my….sternum!_ she thought wheezing heavily.

"Oh, Audrey," he sighed while shaking his head. "I'm so very disappointed in you."

"A-Albert!" she cried out with her hand pressed against her chest.

He viciously grabbed hold of her long tendrils of hair, and yanked her head back causing her to whimper from the pain.

_Hahaha! This is what you deserve! _The voice laughed manically.

"You fucking whore!" he growled, his tone deadly. "How dare you betray me for that man?!"

"I n-never betrayed-!"

_SILENCE HER!!_

His fist suddenly connected with her bruised jaw. The fierce blow caused her to tumble back to the floor with a loud smack.

_What a pathetic piece of shit she truly is…_

"You fucked Chris Redfield, a man that ruined everything for me!" he hissed. "And now you're carrying his child?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I…I love him…" she confessed with a large trail of blood running down her busted lip.

_Aw, she loves him! _The voice mocked. _Did you hear that, Albert? Laugh at her ridiculous comment._

Albert unleashed a loud mocking laugh.

"Oh! That is just too much!" he chuckled darkly.

The tears began to flow once again from Audrey's amber eyes.

_Look what you did, Albert. You made the bitch cry. Good…She's feeling remorse now._

_I knew he would never understand…I just didn't think he would be so cruel, _Audrey thought despairingly_._

His laughter ceased in exchange for a vicious snarl.

"You filthy little cretin! After all I've done for you!"

His thick rubber boots connected hard with her ribcage. She gasped in horror the instant her ribs snapped with a sickening noise.

"I will make you understand where your heart should lie!" he declared in fierce drawl.

_Yes, that's it. Show her, Albert. Make Audrey realize that she is yours! No one can have her!_

_No…You promised you would never do this… _she thought, quaking in pain.

"We can't have any fun though, not until that thing is removed!"

_That's it! Cut it out! Rip that bastard child from her womb!_

Audrey's eyes widened. _No! H-He can't! He wouldn't! Not my baby!_

He suddenly grabbed hold of her hair once again. She cried out in pain as he dragged her up onto her feet.

"Move!" he ordered.

She was shoved forward, nearly stumbling onto the ground from his excessive force. His cold fingers wrapped around her toned left arm and yanked her over to one of the examination tables.

"Lie down!" he demanded.

Audrey gazed at him and then at the table utterly terrified.

"Albert! Please!" she begged.

Because she did not obey his order, he increased the pressure on her left arm.

"If you do not listen, I will force you to!" he snarled.

She howled in pain as the hold was slowly starting to crush the bone.

"ALBERT!" she screamed in agony.

_MAKE HER FEEL YOUR PAIN!! _Albert's mind screamed.

The blonde haired Tyrant yanked out the handgun out from his belt and viciously rammed the butte end straight into the center of her brow. A sickening gurgle escaped Audrey's lips as she reeled on her heels from the blow.

"A-Al…bert…!" she groaned.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she began to collapse. Before she could hit the floor, he caught her by her left arm and easily yanked her limp body back towards him. He hoisted her off the floor and then practically threw her unconscious body onto the examination table.

He retreated from the room and dragged William's limp form into the lab by the arm.

"Wake up!" Albert spat.

He crudely kicked William in the chest, until the smaller man finally came to.

"Ugh…Stop that…Please," he pleaded weakly.

"Get up!" Albert demanded. "I want that thing out of her!"

William slowly got to his feet, his knees wobbling a bit as he recovered from his injuries.

"The fetus is not ready," he argued.

Albert narrowed his eyes. "I do not care how far along she is. I want it out. Now!"

The younger man stumbled over to the table and caught his balance. He gazed upon his prone friend, feeling a wave of nausea in the pit of his stomach for what he was about to do.

_Oh god…How could you do this, Albert? She's your own sister for god's sake!_

"William!" Albert hissed.

The scientist weakly nodded his head.

"Yes…I'll do it…" he said reluctantly. "I just…Just need to prepare first."

Albert furrowed his brow. "You have ten minutes."

"If that's what you want," William replied softly. "I'll do it."

"Make sure you do," Albert reiterated coldly.

_Excellent, Albert…It will only be a matter of time before Audrey realizes her mistake for causing your pain… _

He swiftly stepped over to the door, his coat whipping about him as he made his loud exit.

After Albert took his leave, William stared silently at Audrey.

_Forgive me, Audrey…_

He cupped her black-and-blue cheek into his calloused bloody hand.

_I promise I'll protect your child…But I can no longer protect you…_

He moved away and sluggishly made his way over to the cabinets to grab his surgical tools.

_I pray Albert is merciful on you…Yet in the bottom of my heart, I know that will not happen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn! Albert is one terrifying man when he's pissed off! Hopefully Audrey can pull through this!

Please R&R, but no flames.


	31. Chapter 31: Tormented Soul

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs.

I would like to thank the following for their awesome reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**Mistress Mary D, moonbeam1987, Stardust4, residentwesker, C. Redfield 86, jeanixx, SamuraiWriter, **__**Nessa Faelivrin, RoseRed2889 **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31: Tormented Soul

The operation had been successful to William's delight.

Audrey's daughter had a full set of light brunette hair, was long in body structure and weighed seven pounds three ounces.

All the fears William had about Audrey birthing a partially human being were immediately washed clean when he set eyes on the infant. Despite being genetically different, she looked like any perfectly normal human child.

Shortly after performing the Cesearian, two large men entered the room and dragged Audrey away. William had attempted to protest, but had a gun drawn on him. The doctor reluctantly complied with their order and returned to the operating room.

Currently, William was standing over top the sink. He pulled off the blood stained gloves with a snap and disposed of them in the biohazard bin.

He didn't know where Audrey had been taken, but damn well knew it was not good.

_Knowing Albert's personality, they most likely took her down to the torture chamber._

The thought sickened William tremendously.

_She doesn't deserve this…All she wants is to be with her baby and the man she loves…_

William turned around and gazed over at the table where Audrey's daughter lay resting comfortably. He stepped over to her and smiled upon her.

_Sherry looked just like her when she was born…So small and innocent…_

He gently slid his finger through her tiny sized hand.

_I can't let Audrey lose another child…I've got to get her out of here…_

XXXXXX

The smell of must and blood tore into her keen senses. She moaned softly and bobbed her head about.

A sharp pain shot up her temple and gradually worked its way to where a large gash resided between her brows.

_Oh god…My head…_

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing a sea of dark fuzzy colors before her.

_Where…Where am I?_

She saw something stir under the dim light.

"You're awake…" a male voice stated.

Audrey felt a chill run down her spine at the sound of his voice.

_Oh god! What is going on?!_

Her vision finally sharpened, finding herself in a familiar dark room.

_No… I'm in the torture chamber! _

She attempted to move, but found she could only budge a slight inch in each direction.

Her eyes widened in fear, discovering that her wrists were chained above her head and her ankles were shackled to the floor.

_No! Why would he do this?!_

Audrey turned her gaze downward. Her black dress was torn around her abdominal region and soaked in blood. Due to her regenerative abilities, her skin had stretched back into its original place and the Cesarean cut was reduced to a mere red blemish, making it appear as though she had never been pregnant in the first place.

_Oh no! NOT AGAIN! _

Her body began to shake in terror and hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No…m-my baby…" she whimpered, her voice quaking with sorrow.

A pair of boots scrapped off the concrete flooring and stepped over to her.

_Look at her shedding those tears, Albert, _the voice spoke in his mind. _Can you feel her remorse? Can you feel her pain?_

Albert's tall ominous shadow loomed over top of her. His sunglasses were surprisingly absent, revealing his glowing reddish gold orbs through the dismal light.

"Shhh…don't cry, Audrey," he whispered while cupping her bruised chin in his gloved hand.

"Albert…W-Where's my baby?" she sobbed.

"Don't worry. William had her safely removed," he responded. "I couldn't very well injure my niece when she has nothing to do with this."

_You should have, Albert...You're too soft on her… _

"I want to see her!" Audrey demanded.

He pulled his hand away.

"No…not now," he answered coldly.

Audrey felt her heart immediately shatter to pieces.

"Albert…You always said you would never hurt me," she stated quietly.

_Oh really, you bitch? You didn't seem to care when you were fucking his nemesis! _

"Yes, I did," he said. "Of course that was before you decided to betray me for that man."

"I never betrayed you!" she cried out.

_LIAR!! LIAR!!_

He landed a thunderous blow straight into her abdomen, causing her eyes to bug out of her head. She hacked relentlessly as blood spewed through her bruised lips.

"You fucked the man that ruined my life and stole my humanity!" he snarled.

"I love him, Albert!" she shot back.

"I suppose he loves you dearly in return, correct?" he muttered in deadly tone.

_She is yours, Albert! ONLY yours! You don't want to be alone now, do you?!_

Albert's gloved hands suddenly shot out and encased roughly around her cheek bones.

"Wrong! I know what he wants to do! He's not going to take you away from me, Audrey!" he shrieked in a menacing tone. "Do you understand?! You are mine!"

Audrey locked gazes with her sibling's crimson hues. Her body quaked horribly at the mania in his glowing eyes.

_W-Why is he acting like this?! He's never done this before!_

"What's wrong, my dear sister?" he wondered with a vicious tone to his voice. "You look so frightened!"

"Albert, I don't know what's going though that head of yours! But you're scaring me!" she whimpered.

_Yes! Wallow in her fear! Make her submit to you!_

His fingers instantly wrapped around her throat. A weak gurgle escaped her lips as he slowly crushed her windpipe. He leaned in so that his face was mere inches away from hers.

"You should be scared, you whore," Albert growled in a disdainful tone.

"Please, Albert! This isn't you! You're not like this!"

_Of course this isn't him. YOU did this to him. YOU shattered his heart._

"I heard the footage, Audrey! How you screamed out his name when he drove into you! How you wanted him to fuck you to the very core!" he cried in a shrill tone.

Utter disbelief glistened in her glassy yellow orbs.

_Oh yes, she loved it! She was like a dog begging for a bone! Just a filthy disgusting dog!_

"You loved every moment of him fucking your brains out! DIDN'T YOU?!" he remarked.

"A-Al-ber-t!" she choked in response.

He loosened the hold on her throat, allowing her to draw air back into her lungs.

"He's made you lose sight of what is important," Albert stated coldly. "You need to realize where your true loyalties should lie."

_Yes, show her…She has to know your pain!_

As she eased her breathing, she peered up at him with tears beading down her cheeks.

"Albert, I love you so very much!" she sobbed. "I never meant to hurt you!"

_God, she is such a liar!_

"If you loved me, you would never have fallen for that fool!" he hissed.

"You ca-can't s-stop me from lo-loving him!" she stammered.

Albert's jaw tightened. _How dare you!_

He roughly grabbed hold of her blonde tresses and yanked her head towards him.

_She's all yours, Albert…No one can take her away from you…_

"Oh, yes I can, Audrey! We were meant to always be together!" he corrected harshly. "I won't let anyone take you away! You belong to me!"

"I am not your property!" she quipped.

His lips curled up into a sick smile as he released his hold on her hair.

"Of course you are! I could even have you get down on your knees and beg like a dog if I wanted to!"

She shook her head in disbelief. "I would never let you do those things to me! I would sooner cut ties with you than ever do that!"

_Such lies…You must punish her for that…_

"Ha! I know you better than anyone, Audrey! You'd rather die than live without me!"

Her yellow eyes narrowed.

"Wrong! YOU are the one who can't live without me!" she uttered in defiance.

_SILENCE HER!! _

His fist connected hard with her ribcage. A deep winded gasp left her when she hunched forward from the immense pain.

"How dare you talk back to me like that?" he growled.

Audrey hacked up a large consumption of blood and trembled from the pain rattling her bones.

"You want to see how much I care, Audrey?" Albert posed.

He stepped away from her and returned to the table over in the corner of the room.

"Yes…I'll show you…" he whispered.

Audrey heard a soft chink as something was lifted off the table. When Albert stepped back into the small dome of light, a blood caked knife rested in his gloved hand. Her eyes widened as absolute horror wretched at her heart.

"Albert! W-What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

_Good boy, Albert. Don't you just love watching her squirm with fear?_

"I'm showing you just how much I love you, Audrey!" he stated, an insane grin plastered across his face.

He marched over to her and viciously grabbed hold of the front of her face.

"No! Please stop!!" she shouted while thrashing her head about.

_That's it! Rip out her heart! Mangle that beautiful face of hers! MAKE HER BLEED!!_

"You don't know what you're doing! The virus has consumed your mind! You have to fight it!"

She gazed through his fingers to see the large gleaming blade being raised to her chest.

"ALBERT!!!!" she screamed, her voice reverberating loudly off the concrete walls.

The tip of the blade pierced through the flesh covering her heart. Audrey unleashed a blood curdling scream that pierced the thick air of the cell. Blood began to slowly seep from the small contusion.

"BROTHER, STOP!! PLEASE!!!" Audrey roared, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

_Such beautiful irony!!! Don't stop! KEEP GOING!!_

In response, Albert twisted the knife and drove it deeper into her chest. Though his mind was rejoicing in her pain, he felt an odd tightness in his heart.

_Ignore that sensation…_ his mind ordered hastily. It is nothing…

A winded gasp escaped her lips as she felt the blade ripping through her muscles and tendons.

"A-AL-B-BERT!!!" she exclaimed, her voice croaking from the pain.

Albert's hand over Audrey's face slide down and cupped her chin. The odd sensation in his heart began to grow more prominent. His mind finally made the connection, and he realized that it was heartache and regret.

_Look at that, Albert. Indulge in her agony. _

He studied her face more closely, noting the agony and fear in her dull yellow eyes, the gentle flow of the tears staining her pallid white cheeks, the quivering of her bloodied lips.

Witnessing her in such despair caused something to snap deep in Albert's mind.

_What…What am I doing? _His conscious wondered. _This isn't me…I would never hurt Audrey like this._

_No! She needs to fucking pay for this!!! _His desired mind screamed internally.

Albert halted his assault and began to convulse uncontrollably from the conflicted thoughts racing through his mind.

_I hurt her….I just…mangled my own sister…_

_Don't be weak! She betrayed you!!_

Albert stepped back away from Audrey, pulling his hand off her face and retracting the knife from her chest. Blood oozed slightly from her chest wound while her body slumped forward from exhaustion. Her chest heaved, trying desperately to ease the pain coursing through her being.

_What have I done to you, Audrey? I could have…! I could've killed you!_

_FINISH IT!! _

Audrey hacked up a small consumption of blood and whimpered in despair.

_I have to get out of here!_ Albert thought. _I can't stand looking at her anymore!_

He quickly spun on his heels and retreated to the door.

_You pathetic piece of shit! You're not supposed to feel any remorse for that worthless creature! _

Ignoring the voice, Albert slammed the metal door behind him and exhaled deeply. He fished into his coat pocket, and with a shaken hand, slid his shades back on his face.

"Sir?" a soldier stated.

With an emotionless gaze, Albert picked his head up and glared silently at the man.

_Well if you're going to be weak about this, then have that soldier finish the job! _The sinister voice ordered.

_No! You must free her before you lose the one thing you love! _Albert's conscious cried.

_You can't possibly love her! She fucked Chris Redfield! You heard how much she enjoyed it! Now break her spirits!_

Unnerved by Albert's silence, the soldier cleared his throat.

"Um, Mr. Wesker?" he asked gently.

"Take care of it," he muttered, listening to his subconscious.

The soldier nodded. "Completely?"

"No, I want her alive and in one piece," he added.

"I understand," the man stated while opening the door slightly.

"You have five minutes."

The black clad soldier gave a slight nod and then entered into the room. Once he had disappeared, the blonde haired Tyrant exhaled deeply.

_You have allowed your heart to shape your decisions. You truly are a pathetic fool, Albert… _his mind nagged.

_Why are you not saving Audrey? You promised her you would never hurt her. But look what you've done…You deserve to be alone at this point…_ his conscious uttered.

Albert brought a hand up to his left temple, feeling a painful migraine approaching from his conflicting thoughts.

_Such ignorant thoughts. You are better off without her. _

_Your sanity depends on her support._

Albert's hand balled into a fist and rammed into the concrete wall beside him. The force caused a small indent to form.

_Audrey is dead one way or the other, whether it be by your hand or another. So its best you deal with this now. You cannot show her remorse nor regret because she will have nothing but vengeance to offer._

_That is not true! Audrey would forgive you! You have to believe that!_

The man's heart began to pound in his chest, contemplating the thought over his conscious.

_If she escapes, Audrey will kill you, Albert. You must destroy her when the time comes._

Albert pulled his hands away from their positions allowing them to fall to his sides.

_No remorse…No regret…_

XXXXXX

The soft patter of feet caused Audrey to avert her gaze upward. She saw one of Albert's soldiers slowly approaching her.

_He just…stopped…Could he possibly be feeling regret?_

The unknown man rested his HK MP5 on the table across the room and gleefully cracked his knuckles.

_No, not Albert. He has never regretted anything in his life. _

She closed her eyes, awaiting the inflicted pain as the soldier raised his fisted hand to strike her_. _

XXXXXX

William swiftly returned to his office and quietly shut the door behind him.

He dug into his lab coat pocket and snatched out his cell phone. He frantically dialed up Sherry's cell, praying that his daughter would quickly answer.

After the fifth ring, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sherry, we have a problem," he said, his voice frantic.

The other line became quiet a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice more worry some.

"I need you to listen very carefully," he replied. "Remember the drill I told you about if someone from Umbrella found us?"

"They found us?!" she shrieked.

"No, it's not Umbrella."

"Is it Wesker?"

"Yes, we need to get away. It's entirely too dangerous right now."

"What about Audrey?! Is she okay?!" Sherry asked hastily. "Did he find out about the baby?!"

"Unfortunately, he does know. I don't know what he's doing with her, but we need to at least get her daughter to safety."

"All right, I'll start gathering up things and downloading things off your computer."

"Yes, just take what we can carry," he said. "And whatever you do, do not go near any of the windows or go outside. Use the emergency exit in the pantry. Got it?"

"I understand."

"Be careful, Sherry."

"You know I will. I love you, Dad."

He smiled. "I love you too, honey."

With that said, William immediately hung up the phone.

He swiftly stepped over to his desk drawer and pulled out a silenced M92F handgun.

_This is my only chance of getting her away…I'm sorry, Audrey, but you're going to have to figure a way out on your own…_

He concealed the weapon under the flap of his coat and made his exit from the room.

XXXXXX

All she could see was a blurry red haze. Her body had since gone numb from the intense pain.

_My own brother…I can't…Just can't believe he did this to me…_

Albert turned his head and gazed upon his sibling. Her head was slumped forward with blood dripping from her face. Her limps hung lifelessly and her chest was barely rising and falling.

_Look at what you did to her_, the blonde Tyrant's conscious scolded. _You have destroyed your own sister._

_Yes, it's absolutely wonderful…The fate that she deserves for hurting you, Albert_… the inner voice admired.

Dark purple bruises covered her swollen lips and jaw line. Blood oozed feverishly from the small gaping hole above her left breast where he had dug the knife in. He hadn't gone deep, but just enough to cause severe pain.

He stepped over to her and gently tiled her chin up to his eye level.

_Save her…Save Audrey now…_

_No, she needed to understand why she can't leave you. I think she realizes now that she will always be yours, Albert._

Albert completely ignored his conscious thoughts.

"It didn't have to be this way. You forced me to do this, Audrey," he said in his usual drawl. "It pains me greatly seeing you suffer like this."

A strangled moan escaped her bloody lips.

_Stop listening to that voice. Audrey would never hurt you on purpose._

_Ha! Would you listen to that pathetic voice?! Audrey wanted to see you suffer! She will laugh at you while at Chris' side, rejoicing in the agony in your heart! _

"I hope you realize that Chris was only tricking you," Albert whispered darkly. "But that's all to end here. You will never leave me for anyone else ever again."

Her dull amber eyes gazed deeply into his shimmering reddish gold orbs.

_Albert…I never meant to hurt you…Why is It so hard for you to understand that?_

He leaned in and kissed her on the corner of her bloodied mouth. Her skin crawled when his cold lips made contact with her pale clammy skin.

"Al…ber…t…" she groaned weakly.

He pulled away and gently caressed her left cheek.

"I will accept your apology whenever you are healed," he said before pulling away.

Audrey's body trembled in sorrow and lowered her head.

"Until then, Audrey, I want you to think about how much you broke my heart because of this," Albert muttered as he made his exit from the room.

As the iron door slammed closed, she could feel herself losing her grasp on consciousness.

_Albert…I never wanted to hurt you…But you are the one to blame because of your horrible jealousy…I wish you could understand that…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albert seriously needs to stop listening that voice in his head. It's done nothing but terrible things for him and the people around him thus far. I do wonder how things will turn out for everyone. You shall see though.

By the way, remember that dream Audrey had in Chapter 13? That was foreshadowing the events in this very chapter.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	32. Chapter 32: Wrath

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their outstanding reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

**_xDemon Hunterx, Stardust4, SamuraiWriter, residentwesker, moonbeam1987, C. Redfield 86, Chaos0283, jeanixx_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32: Wrath 

One of Albert's men slowly paced the hall, anticipating the moment when they would leave the facility.

"Damn, I could seriously use a cigarette right now…" he moaned softly.

Through his complaining, he didn't notice the figure slowly creeping behind him. The man raised his weapon and pulled the trigger. No gunshot rang out due to the pistol's silencer.

The bullet pierced the back of the man's skull, killing him instantly. The soldier's body collapsed to the marble flooring with a loud thud. Blood pooled beneath his body as his killer stepped out of the shadows.

William carefully stepped past the fallen man as Audrey's daughter cooed softly against his chest.

"Shh…easy now," he whispered. "Uncle William will protect you."

He darted his way down the hall, using his keen sense of hearing to avoid all persons who may be lurking about.

XXXXXX

Sherry frantically tossed another suitcase down the stairs next her father's and Audrey's.

_I just need my stuff! Then I can get the hell out of here!_

She dashed down the hall ducking past the window to reach her room. She sneaked her way into her room, swiped the courier bag off her bed, and then returned quickly to the hall. She made her way downstairs and placed her bag quietly on the marble flooring.

_One last thing…_

Sherry darted down the long stretch of hall towards her father's office and entered the room. She took a seat at his desk and fired up his laptop.

_Here goes nothing…_

She logged into her father's account for DPI's research database. She sifted through some files and hacked into the main frame locking down the database with the code Audrey had provided her.

_Oh, this is too easy_, she thought with a devious smile.

With the click of a button, she began downloading the data onto her father's laptop.

_Might as well get the luggage ready while this is going…_

She rushed out of her father's office and returned to the main hall to move the luggage towards the pantry exit.

XXXXXX

Audrey was now alone, but could faintly hear the sound of the guards' boots scrap along the floor outside her prison cell.

_Chris…Forgive me…I wasn't strong enough to defy him…_

A soft growl suddenly echoed throughout the room, causing Audrey's gaze to quickly dart around.

"_**Giving up so soon**_?" A deep throaty voice asked.

"W-Who's there?" Audrey asked, fear evident in her voice.

"_**Nobody…**_"

Audrey furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

The voice unleashed a vile little chuckle.

"_**You're the only one in here, my dear….Think about it…**_"

The realization hit Audrey like a bolt of lightning.

There really was no one else in the room with her. The voice was her inner most desires, yearning to be unleashed from her conscious mind.

_Oh god! No! I can't lose control! I have to stay strong!_

"_**All the agony you have suffered thus far**_," the voice stated. "_**And he has the nerve to deprive you of your happiness**_."

Audrey began to convulse uncontrollably as she felt her body heating up at a rapid pace.

_No…T-This can't be!_

"_**You used to have such a fiery spirit**_," her inner mind proclaimed. "_**Yet you've allowed your disgusting brother to extinguish it**_."

Audrey's muscles began to pulsate, making her dig her sharpened nails deeply into metal chains.

"_**He needs to be punished**_," the voice commanded in a demented voice.

Audrey's amber eyes blazed a vivacious yellow until her pupils were no longer visible.

"_**Destroy him…**_" her subconscious hissed.

_Have…to stay…in control!_

Audrey's eyes widened in absolute horror as she felt her conscious mind slipping away.

_No...can't…control…!_

Suddenly, a high pitched roar escaped Audrey's lips and reverberated off the walls of the small prison cell.

Her muscles and tendons bulged slightly beneath her dark tattered clothing. Her scream deepened into a painful animal-like wail. With brute force, Audrey yanked her arms from their restrains, effortlessly snapping the metal bonds on her wrists. She kicked her legs up and ripped the chains off her ankles.

One of the men outside heard the woman's screams and immediately entered the cell. When he peered inside, he could only see the empty chains eerily swinging through the dismal ceiling light.

_What the-? Where the hell did she go?!_ He wondered.

Suddenly a clawed hand reached out and snatched him up by the throat. He gasped in horror as his assailant gazed upon him.

It was Audrey Wesker, yet not the same woman he had seen before. Her bloody lips were curled up over her pearly white teeth. There were no pupils to her eyes, only a pair of gleaming yellow orbs.

"**Where is he?!"** she demanded in a demonic voice.

The soldier quaked in horror, obviously too frightened to give the woman a straight answer.

"**Nothing, huh? Then you die!"** she shrieked.

Her elongated nails bore into the flesh of the man's neck, until she reached his windpipe. When she ripped her hand away, blood sprayed from the torn flesh and severed tendons, splattering all over Audrey's upper body.

When the soldier slumped dead to the floor, she walked past it and out into the hall.

Audrey suddenly heard the patter of booted footsteps and dogs approaching from down in the entrance to the prison area. She turned back to the body and snatched up a grenade from the back of the man's belt.

She returned to the corridor and began heading for the prison exit. The footsteps and barking grew louder as a small militia of men and three Dobermans cautiously rounded the bend. Audrey came to a halt as the men raised their guns at her.

"Miss Wesker! You have been ordered to cease all actions at this moment!" a man declared.

Audrey's gleaming eyes peered downward and glared darkly into the brown orbs of the canines. In an instant, the dogs whimpered and desperately tried to cower away in fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" one of the soldiers muttered in annoyance.

The Dobermans lurched violently out of their masters' grasp and darted off for the entrance.

"What got into them?!" the Captain wondered angrily.

A sudden wicked smile spread across Audrey's lips.

"**They knew better than to fuck with me,"** she stated in a dark tone.

Before any of their human eyes could detect her movement, she darted straight at them. The only thing they saw was a black blur rush to their position. She didn't touch any of them, but managed to hook the grenade on the center soldier's utility belt.

When she was far enough away, she halted and gazed back at them. The soldiers offered her a confused expression, not understanding why she would not harm them.

"**Farewell,**" she uttered before turning away.

The instant the man went to protest, the grenade went off. The soldier who had the bomb strapped to him was blown completely in half at the waist. Chunks of his flesh and blood splattered in all directions and smeared on the walls and floor. The other soldiers suffered severe third degree burns and were tossed violently into the metal walls from the explosion. When the smoke had cleared, all of the men were lying in a giant heap of flesh, blood and bone.

"**That's one group down…And only one more to go**," she muttered aloud.

Audrey turned away and continued onward to her office.

XXXXXX

William cautiously made his way down the stairs towards the parking area.

So far, he had been able to kill off five of Wesker's men and sneak past his own suspicious employees without them noticing. Mostly he was thankful for the baby's calm nature. He was sure the child would be screaming her head off at all the loud noises.

William dashed down the parking lot until he reached his parked SUV. He slipped into his car, keeping a tight hold of the baby in his arms, and started up the vehicle.

He quickly sped out of his parking spot, his tires squealing as he drove quickly towards the exit. William smashed through the arm barricade and drove off down the paved road. He didn't dare look back, but knew full well someone had to have seen him.

The scientist pressed down harder on the gas and drove off for the mansion.

XXXXXX

While he impatiently paced the confines of Audrey's office, Albert's mind was still being wracked back and forth between his conscious and desired mind. However, there was no going back now. Albert had reacted in a horrible and violent manner towards his own sister and risked the life of his niece by forcing Audrey to give birth. They couldn't possibly go back to the way things had been. Not now...possibly not ever.

The sound of the technician's voice suddenly broke his train of thought.

"I'm sorry, Sir," one of his men stated. "The entire database is frozen. I can't access it at this time."

Albert quickly snatched the computer specialist by the collar of his uniform, startling the man.

"I don't care what you have to do! I want that data in ten minutes! Got it?" he spat.

He shoved the man back into the chair.

"Y-Yes!" he stammered while hastily going back to work.

Suddenly, a loud female voice blasted over the PA System.

"_**Warning! Escape in Prison Sector! With computer system in lockdown, this threat cannot be automatically detained! Please exit the mainframe now to begin safety measures!"**_ the blaring voice stated.

A set of red lights began to flash on the upper sections of the walls.

Albert rushed over to the monitors and gazed through the camera footage.

_That's strange. Perhaps the whole mainframe is glitched._

He caught something in the upper most corner of the monitors. He saw his soldiers firing at someone, but this person was moving entirely too fast for a human being. The person had long flowing blonde hair and would flash step to the side to avoid any contact from the bullets.

_No…It couldn't be…_

The door to the room suddenly burst open, startling Albert and the hacker a bit.

"Sir!" the soldier shouted.

"What is it?" Albert asked.

"We have unfortunate news!" he explained. "Dr. Birkin has escaped with the child! We saw his SUV exit from the garage ten minutes ago!"

Albert growled under his breath. _So you've decided to take her side after all…You fool…_

"A team is currently pursuing him to the estate," he stated. "However, my squad has been unable to detain Audrey! She's butchering us like cattle!"

Albert sighed heavily and turned back to the monitors.

"Call the men off. They don't stand a chance against her," he ordered.

The soldier saluted and then made his exit.

Albert placed each of his hands on the table and leaned forward. On the monitor, Audrey was now making her ascension to her main office where Albert currently resided.

_She's coming for you…Coming to make you pay for hurting her…You brought this upon yourself…_

_Yes, let that bitch come! Now you can finally kill her!_

Blocking out his nagging thoughts, he pushed his fallen wrap-around sunglasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

_So…Have you come to seek vengeance or to beg for forgiveness…?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh boy, this is getting pretty intense. I wonder what will happen when Al and Aud face each other.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	33. Chapter 33: The Shattered Bond

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their lovely reviews:

_**Stardust4, SamuraiWriter, moonbeam1987, xDemon Hunterx, jeanixx**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33: The Shattered Bond

The SUV came to a screeching halt in the drive of Audrey's lavish mansion. With the infant still in William's arms, he frantically dashed out of the car and rushed into the front door of the house. His shoes padded loudly off the sleek tiled floor when he entered the entrance hall.

"Sherry?!" he cried out. "Where are you?!"

"D-Daddy?" a hesitant female voice spoke.

William breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw his daughter poke her head around the corner in the hall.

"Oh thank goodness! You're safe!" he uttered.

She smiled in response. "Of course! And I took care of everything you asked me. Your laptop and some of the luggage is already packed up in the car."

She gazed more closely at her father to see a small bundle cuddled against his chest.

"Oh! Is that her?!" she asked ecstatically.

Sherry gently pulled the sleeping infant from her father's arms and cradled the child.

"She's so beautiful," Sherry said while gently. "What's her name?"

William frowned. "I don't know. Audrey hasn't even gotten a chance to see her."

His daughter gasped. "You can't be serious, Dad? What's happened to her?"

"You don't want to know," he answered remorsefully.

The sound of a fierce high powered engine cut the still air. Headlights flooded through the windows, causing the main hall to illuminate their location.

"Shit! They must've seen me leaving the garage!" William shrieked.

The tires of a car came to a screeching halt out in Audrey's drive.

"We have to hurry!" he said, grabbing Sherry by the arm.

He led her frantically towards the kitchen and into the pantry.

They went to the northern most portion of the congested room, where William moved aside a can of soup to reveal a hidden switch. When he pressed it, the wooden shelf adjacent to him slid aside to show a hidden metal door and control panel.

William inputted a special code on the numeric panel and unlocked the door. As the two entered through the metal passage, the automatic florescent lighting clicked on to reveal a long door-less corridor.

"What's to become of Audrey, Dad?" Sherry posed.

"I don't know, honey. I can only hope she's figured out a way to escape."

"Me too. She deserves the chance to be with her child."

As the two ventured down the hall, the door closed with a loud clank. As the filth laden shelf slid back into its original place, Albert's solders began their fierce infiltration of the mansion.

XXXXXX

As Audrey ascended the apex of the stairs, she looked up ahead to see him standing there only mere feet from her office. He was dressed in all black, from his long dark trench coat to the shoes on his feet. His vibrant blonde locks were slicked to perfection and a pair of black aviator sunglasses sat upon his handsome angular face.

In return, Albert gazed upon his sibling. Her face was hardened into a disdainful expression, having her golden hues blazing with pure anger. The black dress she wore was shredded around her abdominal region and ripped along the left side of her chest with her black bra exposed. Nearly every inch of her creamy white skin was covered with crimson red blood from his assault. Her golden blonde tresses were slightly disheveled but still hung in their normal fashion.

"What have you come here for?" he questioned.

She exhaled heavily in disappointment.

"**Albert, you've always been very special to me," **she stated, her voice echoing with a demonic nature. **"You're the epitome of perfection, everything that I strived to be. Yet**…**I was never good enough for you. I'm nothing more than a disposable pawn."**

He said nothing. _No, you just can't seem to let something like love go…_

"**You don't understand, Albert. If you keep doing this, you'll only end up alone. And in our lifestyle, you cannot afford that."**

"What makes you think I'll ever be in danger?" he posed.

"**You're so foolish, Albert."**

"At least I'm not a traitor to my own flesh and blood."

His words savagely ripped at her heart causing her hateful expression to fall.

_Why must you say such horrible things? _She wondered.

"Do you realize how much you've hurt me by what you've done, Audrey?"

Her body quaked in sorrow. _Oh Albert…I never wanted that to happen…_

"I just never thought…" he muttered, the hurt evident in his voice. "My own sister would do that to me…"

He pushed his sunglasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

"But no more," he said, his tone now cold. "This ends now."

"**Albert, please…"** she whimpered.

"There's no compromise, Audrey. If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me," he remarked hatefully.

She shuddered at the detestable comment with tears threatening to spill from her gleaming eyes.

"Are you prepared?" he inquired.

"**You can't live without me, Albert. You won't go through with it,"** she whispered, shaking her head.

"Watch me."

He lunged at her in a black blur and rammed his fist square in the center of her chest. She went violently sailing back and slammed viciously into the cold hard cement wall. She cried out in pain and slumped to the floor with the debris falling down upon her.

Albert scowled irritably at her efforts.

"Pathetic…Are you honestly even trying?" he remarked in disgust.

Blood rose in her throat and escaped her lips in a dry hack. Her limbs quaked as she slowly returned to her feet.

"**You have yet to see what I can truly do, Albert,"** she replied quietly. _You pushed me to this point! You're only asking for me to make you suffer!_

As she straightened her body, she gazed at her sibling with an enraged look etched into her features.

Albert felt rather unnerved at the murderous intent glistening in those amber eyes.

_So she's finally getting serious…Hmph, we'll see what she can do…_

She unleashed a vicious battle cry and lunged at him at a heightened pace. Within seconds she was at his side, throwing a right hook to his face. He immediately dodged and went to ram her with a fist to the face. She read his attack and effortlessly leaped up and over his left shoulder. As she was landing behind him, she connected with a powerful reverse roundhouse kick to his right temple, sending him skidding along the tiled flooring.

His sunglasses were knocked from his face as he came to a halt. He snarled in frustration and immediately leaped back to his feet. He gazed hatefully at her with fierce glowing red orbs.

"That's enough of this!" he growled.

She positioned herself into a fighting stance as he darted towards her.

She read his movements to see Albert coming from the right. However, this was only a means to trick her so Albert could position his body for a sneak attack. Instead of throwing a right hook, he threw a left roundhouse kick to her temple. She winced in pain and staggered on her feet a bit.

With her distracted, Albert rammed his fist straight into the center of her stomach, causing her to buckle over and puke up a large consumption of blood. He raked his fingers through her blonde tresses and yanked her head back. She whimpered in pain and reached back desperately to pry his hold from her hair.

"You've been asking for this!" he hissed while unsheathing his knife.

She looked up at him to see the wicked blade raised up.

_No! Not like this! It can't be this way!!! _Her mind screamed.

As he gazed down at her, he could clearly see the fear and sorrow burning in her amber orbs.

_Why…Why is she looking at me that way?_

His conscious halted his offense, causing the knife grasped in his hand to tremble uncontrollably.

_NO! Don't do this to her! She's your sister!_

Noticing the conflicted look on her sibling's face, Audrey quickly took advantage of the situation. She kicked at Albert's shins, swiping him clean off his feet. The knife was knocked from his hand, but was immediately snatched up by Audrey.

The instant Albert smacked back first against the tiled floor, Audrey was on top of him, pressing the combat knife to his throat.

"**You were saying something about holding back?"** she quipped.

"You can't kill me, Audrey!" he snapped back. "Your love will hold you back!"

She pulled the knife away and clamped her hand around his throat.

"**You know nothing of my feelings, Albert!" **she snarled.

A winded gasp escaped his lips as she tightened her hold.

_You brought this on yourself! Now you're paying the price for your selfishness and cruelty!_ His mind scolded.

_No! Stop it, Audrey! Pull yourself together! This isn't the right way! _Her inner voice screamed.

"**Albert, you must understand that you need people in your life to protect and care for you!" **she stated in a fierce tone**. "Without that, you are nothing!"**

He moaned softly as her long nails dug into his throat, causing blood to faintly trickle from the wounds.

_You drove her to the brink! Why couldn't you just care for her like you used to?!_ His inner voice shouted.

_Regardless of all that he's done, he is still your brother! You MUST regain control!_

"**However, you will not be seeing that day any time soon,"** she remarked.

A chill ran down his spine with the dark look glistening in her yellow orbs.

_No…She wouldn't…She doesn't have it in her to kill me_! He wondered.

"**Farewell, Albert!"** Audrey declared.

_NO!!! ALBERT!!!! _Her conscious screamed.

"AUDREY!!!" he roared.

She brought the knife down, plunging it straight for his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! XD

Unfortunately, the final chapter of Saga III is up next! Stay tuned!

Please R&R, but no flames.


	34. Chapter 34: Broken Trust, Vicious Betray

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs.

Well, we've come to the end of Saga III. I must thank everyone who has stuck with me thus far.

I would especially like to thank the following for their continued support and absolutely fantastic feedback as well as adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**xDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, Mistress Mary D, moonbeam1987, Chaos0283, C. Redfield 86, jeanixx, Stardust4, flight of the conchords, VFalke, Raidenlover6, **_

_**residentwesker, omgResidentEvilwtf, MarcusKrueger46, Coinlocker Baby, Wolf, Kelsey B.G, Bunny, Folklore zombie, anonymous, death wish girl, jesslento, NiennaFaelivrin, **_

_**ThunderDemon911, , Millenia-the-winds-of-valmar, Ginnchi, AdaWongTN, Tiger Snaps, evestra, jillxvalentine, LinaRohn, Kaminari Jashin Worshipper, Narutodrg, **_

_**xx1yuna1xx**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 34: Broken Trust, Vicious Betrayal

Audrey stared deeply into her brother's red hues, studying them to see if the man felt any remorse at all for what he had done to her. Yet, she saw nothing but frustration and anger. Emotions she wasn't sure were directed at her, himself or a combination. Both were breathing heavily from the assault, their hearts pounding so furiously as if they would rip through their chests.

As she continued to observe her sibling, the light from her yellow hues disappeared signaling she had regained control of her emotions.

"No…No, I won't…I will not be like you…" she whispered.

She couldn't bring herself to murdering her own sibling, and ended up plunging the blade into the floor mere inches from Albert's left temple. He had actually thought she was going to kill him, but saw the hesitation in her eyes at the last minute.

Albert was both relieved and irritated all at the same time. Relieved that his own twin sister had showed him mercy, and irritated that she had allowed her heart to cloud her judgment.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Albert, but you brought this upon yourself," Audrey said quietly.

The blonde haired woman crawled off her brother's body and slowly returned to her feet. Her bones were still rattling from the prior battle, causing her body to quake slightly.

"Regardless of what happened between you and Chris, it will not prevent me from seeing him," she declared. "I love him dearly, Albert. I'm sorry you can't seem to comprehend that, but it's true."

_He does not love you, Audrey. He will use you until you are no longer necessary_, Albert thought, not looking at her. _I don't want to see you suffer because of that…You don't deserve it._

"At this moment, the trust between us is broken until you can learn to accept my choices," she said.

Audrey began to walk away, her heels clicking loudly on the concrete flooring.

"Goodbye, Albert," she said.

Albert's red orbs watched her back as she stepped away. Her waist length golden hair and black skirt gently swayed behind her as she ascended the staircase.

_Audrey…_

XXXXXX

William's black Chevy SUV was currently parked in a rest stop a few miles from the facility. In the passenger seat, Sherry gently cradled Audrey's whimpering daughter in her arms, desperately trying to calm the child. William's dark blue eyes kept a close eye on all pedestrians and vehicles as they ventured through the large parking lot.

"I have a feeling she's hungry," Sherry stated while bouncing the infant.

"More than likely," he replied. "She hasn't eaten anything since she was born."

Sherry frowned. "Do you think Audrey's all right? I'm so worried…"

William's face fell into a grimace.

"Though they were at each other's throats, I don't think Albert and Audrey could ever kill each other. It's just not in their hearts to do such a thing…" he muttered.

"Seeing them now makes it hard to imagine they were so close once," his daughter said.

"Yes, it's a shame how things turned out…I wonder if they'll ever be able to rekindle their relationship after this."

XXXXXX

Albert stared silently up at the ceiling pondering the events that had just occurred.

_I knew it…She couldn't do it…_

He brought a hand up to his forehead and rubbed his throbbing temple.

_Then again…I stopped myself from killing her as well…_

He pulled himself up to a seated position and yanked the blade from the floor with a slight grunt. He pulled it up to eye level and examined his reddish golden orbs in the reflection of the blade. Though he would never admit it, sadness and regret were buried deep within those mutated hues for what had transpired between him and Audrey.

_She is my sister after all…We've been through so much together…Yet it was all destroyed within a moment's time…_

He slowly rose to his feet, his joints cracking from the battle, and sheathed the knife into his belt.

_What will it be like next time, Audrey? Will you and I ever be able to solve our differences…Or will we ultimately fight to the death…?_

XXXXXX

In her bedroom relaxing, Jill rested in a supine position while staring aimlessly at the ceiling. As she closed her blue eyes, Albert's soothing voice slowly crept into her mind. Since the first time they had started the whole affair, her affection for the man had only continued to grow stronger. It was strange, she never expected to be falling for a man that betrayed and murdered her teammates. But being with him those few times made it seem like Wesker was a different person. Instead of a manipulative bastard, he was a man filled with so much compassion.

_Being with Wesker has been so enjoyable. It's becoming more difficult to deny his affection. I sense that deep in his heart that he loves me in return. _

She exhaled deeply.

_Yet…what would my friends think? Surely they would find it to be a vicious act of betrayal. _

Jill shook her head, not wanting to think about the consequences for her actions.

_Where will this relationship of ours go? Will we take it a step further or will it come crashing to a halt?_

XXXXXX

Chris sat at his workstation, his mind wandering from his paperwork to the thoughts of his child's impending birth. Despite being frightened out of his mind at the thoughts of fatherhood, a sense of pride also coursed through his being, eagerly waiting the moment he would be able to hold his precious little girl in his arms. He looked forward to seeing what physical features and little quirks she had inherited from each side of the family.

_I wonder if she'll become stubborn like me…Then again, both her mother and uncle are as well…_

He chuckled softly.

_She is definitely going to be one hard-headed gal…_

He pictured himself standing over her crib, observing her while she slept and cooed merrily at him. She could be sobbing and he would still yearn to be at her side, wanting to soothe her problems.

_A father…I never thought in a million years that I'd see the day when that happened…_

His smile only seemed to grow larger.

_Audrey…I hope you're doing all right…I can't wait for the day when our little girl will be born…_

XXXXXX

The white snow crunched softly beneath Audrey's heels while she headed for the forest. The bitter wind nipped at the pale exposed skin of her arms, face and legs. She paused a moment and gazed back at the DPI facility which stood deadly silent. Her yellow eyes glistened in the darkness that had settled upon the earth.

At that very moment, a sorrowful feeling wretched at her already shattered heart.

_Oh Albert, you've always been so very dear to me…We've been through so much, but I suppose that didn't matter to you…All you care about is yourself…You didn't even care about putting my child at risk…I know you don't want to see me suffer, but that exact thing is what you inflicted upon me…_

She faced forward once again, her blonde tresses whipping about her slender frame, and gazed at the orange and pink colors trying to rip through the darkness above the tree line.

_Dawn…The sign of a new beginning…Perhaps this is the moment I have been waiting for…_

A smile came to her face as she thought of her little girl. She couldn't wait to finally hold the precious gift she and her love had created. She had to thank her dear friend William for once again saving her, especially for putting his life at stake to protect her baby.

_Yes, that's what I'll call you…Aurora…Aurora Wesker…_

She glanced over her shoulder one last time before continuing onward and disappeared into the wilderness.

_Farewell, Albert…I pray the next time we meet…We will be on better terms…_

XXXXXX

A soft hum of a heart monitor echoed in a darkened lavish study. A soft hail of crisp white snow began to fall from the dark winter sky. Ozwell Spencer exhaled deeply as he gazed out upon the white English landscape in the distance.

_Soon…I can sense their curiosity will draw them to me…What will happen though when we are finally to confront each other?_

A patter of combat boots reverberated off the high walls of the spacious room as a hooded being entered.

"Sir?" a deep hoarse voice called out to Spencer.

The elderly man turned his head slightly knowing the person was no threat to him.

"Erebus…What news do you bring?" Ozwell inquired.

The hooded BOW stepped over to his master's side and gazed upon him with mutated green orbs.

"We have just received word about the situation between Albert and Audrey Wesker," Erebus replied.

"Oh?" Spencer cooed, sounding intrigued.

"It appears the relationship between the twins has become heavily strained due to Audrey being involved with Christopher Redfield."

A dark sneer spread across the man's face.

"Knowing how Albert obsesses over her, I can imagine he did not take this news very well."

"No, Sir. He did not."

Spencer brought a bony hand up and rubbed the small stubble of white hairs on his pointy chin.

"This could prove to be quite interesting."

"How so, Mr. Spencer?"

The elderly man cocked his head slightly and offered the tyrant a devious grin.

"The Wesker twins have always been close through even the most strenuous situations. I would find it shocking that the two would end their relationship like this," he stated. "However I do wonder if this will lead to them wanting to outdo each other."

"Are you certain of that?" Erebus questioned.

"Well, not exactly. Audrey was never the type to want to overshadow her brother," Spencer remarked. "But things can change in an instant."

"Does that not make them more of a threat?"

"Perhaps…Perhaps not," Ozwell said with no fear in his voice. "We will not know until one makes a move."

"I will have my men monitor their activities more closely at ths point," the hooded BOW proclaimed.

"Yes, I look forward to seeing what our dear Albert and Audrey will be up to in the coming months," Spencer stated.

His brown hues averted back to the window.

"Everything is going just as planned…"

The dark smirk never left the man's lips as he peered at the frozen outside world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Saga III has come to an end, but that doesn't mean this story is over yet! Did you catch my subtle little tie into the title with this chapter? XD

So, neither Albert nor Audrey could kill each other. Hmm, I sense they both still care deeply for each other despite all that's happened. I wonder how things will turn out for them if they should ever meet again.

Miss Valentine is starting to feel something for Wesker. True, what will become of their relationship?

Poor Chris, he's so oblivious to the situation. Will he ever find out the truth about his little Aurora?

Spencer is up to his dastardly deeds again. What could he be planning for our dear Wesker twins?

Stick around for Saga IV and for updates on Saga I! Thank you again for all your wonderful support!

Please R&R, but no flames.


End file.
